


The Girl Next Door.

by Tovi_the_Reader



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, PTSD, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovi_the_Reader/pseuds/Tovi_the_Reader
Summary: Turns out The Avengers have a next-door neighbour! A quiet woman with secrets to hide and sanctuary to give. How do they react to learning that they're not as secluded as they thought?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 190
Kudos: 338
Collections: Finished will re-read





	1. 1. Steve Rodgers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veno7913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veno7913/gifts).



Not many know they have a neighbour. Tony knew. He knows, and mostly owns, all of the companies and subsidiaries that hold property next to the avengers compound.

Nat knew. She made it her business to know what was in the woods that hid her new home. The cabin she found to the east on one of her excursions was cute. A little log number that looked like it jumped out of a storybook. It was about two miles into the woods.

Clint knew and visited often. He liked the odd neighbour that seemed completely unphased by the avenger on her wrap around porch. She made him tea and french vanilla cookies. He fixed a shingle on her roof.

The shield agents had no clue. You needed clearance that only Hill, Fury, and the Avengers had. They just knew the eastern woods were strictly off-limits. Not that many were dumb enough to just wander outside their workplace. Those that were were let go rather fast.

Most surprising of all one Steven Grant Rodgers had no idea. Not until Tony gave him a folded map of all things the day after a hard mission. He plopped it unceremoniously in front of his coffee mug that morning while he was trying to read the paper. 

Steve sighed, "What's this?" After taking out a small but stubborn HYDRA stronghold he was in precisely no mood to deal with Tony's shenanigans. Especially with only 4 hours of fitful sleep under his belt. 

"A ticket to Disneyland, what's it look like?" He asked smirking. Steve's withering glare had little effect, "Oh come on. I figured the world's biggest boy scout would," he set his mug down on the breakfast nook of the shared kitchen to count his points out on his fingers, "One, still know how to read a map and two, want to be nice and friendly to our new neighbour."

Steve sighed in exasperation, "Of course I know how to read a map. I'm not- wait. Neighbour? Since when do we have a neighbour?"

"We've been here a month and you didn't notice that some of the team vanish into the woods with random crap like knock-off little red riding hood?"

He did notice. Sam walking into the forest with a box of Oreos in one hand and a trowel in the other two weeks ago was weird, "I figured if they didn't tell me I wouldn't ask."

"You are too polite for your own good. Go where the map is marked," he said scooping up his mug. Leaving the dining room he shouted over his shoulder, "And take a dessert from the staff kitchens. She has a sweet tooth." 

That's how Captain America found himself jogging through the woods in upstate New York carrying a hefty slice of cherry pie in a to-go box. The weather was pleasant enough. A cool bite to the air in the shade was like a whispered promise of autumn. This quiet time let him wonder something, though.

Who in the world would Tony “Trust Issues” Stark let live next to the Avengers HQ?

Steve had no clue what to expect when he finally reached his destination but it wasn't this. A two-story log cabin in the middle of nowhere. A dirt road lead from a shed and disappeared around the house. Potted plants ruled nearly every flat surface on the porch and much of what would be the front yard was taken over by rows of carefully tended garden. A small woman sat in an antique rocking chair by the front door.

She crossed her legs and started rocking. She wore a light blue linen dress down to her ankles with a cream-colored apron tied around her waist. It honestly looked like something his mother would have worn. It looked good on her lean frame and olive complexion. Her black hair was tied back and braided to keep the locks from her face. 

She was calmly sipping tea from a steaming mug. A plate of chocolate chip cookies on the small table next to her. He then noticed the other steaming cup next to an empty rocking chair. She cocked her head to the vacancy and pushed the plate of cookies over to what he assumed was now his seat.

“I was wonderin’ when you were gonna show,” She drawled. Her voice was high and musical colored with a deep southern accent, "Thought I'd go grey before you graced my property, Captain Rodgers."

"Had I known we had a neighbor I may have…" he started awkwardly. 

Her vaguely judgemental expression cracked as she tried to keep in her laughter, “Oh im only pullin’ your leg there Captain Rodgers. I told Mr.Stark to not tell you until you got more used to the 21st century. My house is like a 1950s time capsule. I didn't know how you would react.” She stood to greet him properly with a hand held out, “My name is Willow Brown and it is very good to finally meet you.” 

She pronounced Willow like “Willuh”. He shook her hand and took the offered seat on her porch. It was peaceful here and he could see why some of the team dropped by. God only knows how they needed some serenity in their lives. 

But what did she do to earn the right to live so close to the avengers? Did she just refuse to sell? Did she have some connection to SHIELD? Something wasnt adding up. 

“I can see the gears turning behind your eyes,” She said. That snapped him out of his musings rather fast, “Ask before you bust somthin’, Captain.”

“Please, call me Steve,” He said, “I hope you dont think me rude but why are you allowed to live so close to the compound?”

She just stared at him over her tea. Her gaze seemed to weigh his soul as it dragged on. She nodded and set the cup down, “Not rude at all. You want to protect your friends and you know enough of the world to not trust that a 5’3” woman is all she seems. You would also be right in that assumption. I am _not_ all I seem. That's also why I haven't moved. No matter how many zeros were on the check Stark tried to hand me at first."

She laughed with the last statement. Steve pressed on, "If it was that high why not move? It's not exactly safe near our headquarters."

"I couldn't move even if I wanted to,” She stared into the distance for a moment then shook her head, “ I also have my ways of keeping safe," she said standing, "Now if we're done with the third degree I will now extend to you the offer I extend to all guests."

Her cadences changed then to a well-rehearsed tone like that of quote. Or a prayer. She opened her door and said, "I welcome you to my home and offer you shelter and hospitality. I offer food, drink and comfort at any time so long as you dwell herein and as long as you do no harm to me or mine." 

He didn't know quite how to take that. He said, "Thank you?" 

She smiled as she followed him inside, "Its a family tradition from 'the old country'. Back then you never knew who would go knockin on your door so you treated everyone like a king."

“Fair enough!” He said. Her living room was furnished for comfort in browns and creams. A sofa that had seen better days sat near an equally decrepit yet comfy looking lazy boy. Crocheted throw blankets added eclectic pops of color and a cozy feel. In the farthest corner was a television that had to have come out maybe 10 years into his time on ice. Maybe. In another was a large stone fireplace with various pictures on the hearth. Books were stacked on nearly every table along with lush houseplants of varying sizes. 

She was right. It was like stepping back in time. He had no words for the odd warmth mixed with trepidation that filled his chest at the mix of decades he knew and decades he missed. 

"Bucky would love it here…” Said Steve with a soft distracted grin on his face, “It might jog some memories. Good ones this time. He needs as much of that as he can get. ”

She put a hand on his arm and said, “You may want to take a closer gander at the frames on the hearth first. Don't want him to get the shock you're ‘bout to.” Her quiet and subdued demeanor she's worn the entire visit lit with playful teasing in her eyes. It seemed all her emotions were just subtle indications and small gestures up until she was messing with someone.

He squinted in suspicious am usement and went to the hearth. The usual pictures of family pets and adorable babies were there. One he could recognise as a five or six year old willow grinning gap-toothed at the camera holding a bass up in triumph. The next picture drew him up short. It was the howlies, greyscale and worn. The one after that made his jaw nearly unhinge it dropped so fast. An old man held the same little girl on Christmas it looked like. However. he could recognise that stupid moustache and bowler hat number anywhere. 

“You're Dum-Dum Dugan’s granddaughter…” he breathed, wide-eyed in near disbelief, “You're one of the howlies’ _granddaughters._ ”

He studied her face again. He could see just a hint of the Dugan he knew. The shape of her eyes had a bit of him. Same with her nose. He had no clue how long he stared.

“Yes I am,” she replied finally, “My full name is Willow Amanita Brown-Dugan. He was my paternal grandfather.”

The moment was bittersweet at first. Wonder warred with time missed and he looked over Willow. Would he have been Great Uncle Steve had he not had the time on ice? Would he have watched her grow? Now he stood next to freaking Dum-Dum’s grandkid who looks to be the same age he was when he crashed. 

But he is here now and that's what mattered. Who knows? He saved a lot of people that day. Maybe Willows grandma was one of them. 

A smile so bright she thought she might need to cover her eyes spread across his face, “You know what this means?” He said scooping her up in a rib bending hug, “You're practically family, doll!”

He thanked Stark... in his mind.


	2. James Buchanan Barnes

“I have someone for you to meet, if you're up to it, buck.” He said a few days later. It took him a little while to come to grips with meeting Dugan's grandkid. They were sitting in the common room that morning sipping on coffee, “If you are you have two options. I can tell you who she is now or you can find out how I did.”

The look Bucky gave Steve was a combination of incredulity and calculation, “She important?”

“Probably only to us,” He replied. Buck knew that look. Whatever surprise the punk had in mind was good in its way. He was practically buzzing with excitement.

“Only to us, huh? This mean she’s connected to the past I only have scraps of?” It came out more bitter than he intended and he winced, “Sorry…”

“Were good man,” Steve said with understanding. He waved away the barb, “Yes she is. In a good way, I promise. You would never guess when you meet her.”

“Well I guess if the shock didn’t keel your frail ass over I can take it too,” He said batting at his friend's shoulder as he passed to clean his cup. A shadow of a smirk played at his lip, “Wait. Is this why you ran into the woods the other day with pie of all things?”

Steve laughed, “Yeah. She's about our age and lives in, get this, a cabin in the woods nearby.”

“Really?”

“Yep. And I have it on good authority she has a sweet tooth.”

Bucky looked thoughtful, “Sweet tooth, eh? What kind of pie did you bring her?”

“Cherry pie, why?”

Bucky looked at him like he was actively growing another head. His old Brooklyn accent dripping off of every word he said, “You have access to some of the best chefs on the east fuckin coast and all you bring her is a cherry pie?”

“You’ve tasted it!” He shot back, “You even said it was better than your mothers! I thought a slice of that was plenty!”

“Jesus Rodgers! Only a slice? Do you not know how to treat a lady?” He asked heading to the elevator, “That's it! JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Came the crisp tones from the speakers above him.

“What's the fanciest dessert they have on the menu today?”

“They have a wonderful french chocolate tart topped with fresh strawberries. Shall I have them set one aside for you, sir?”

“Yeah. And have them pack it up pretty,” he said. He turned to walk backwards and stared down his friend, “Because I actually remember my manners.”

As the elevator doors shut Steve shook his head and laughed softly. When he turned to go back to the common room that connected all of their living quarters he nearly ran face-first into Nat.

“What was all that about?”

“That,” He said with a thumb over his shoulder, “Is something I should have thought of a LOT sooner.”

“You should have argued with him about pie sooner?” She said. If one could sip coffee with incredulity she did it.

“No. It's something to get him more out of his shell. I mentioned a girl.”

A while later bucky struts, actually _struts_ , into the room with a scarlet ribbon-wrapped white box in his right hand. His hair is brushed back into a low bun. He actually put on a dress shirt, grey and long-sleeved, with his dark jeans and worn work boots. As he popped into the kitchen nearby Nat gave Steve a look that said, “Oh, I see what you mean now.” 

“When do we head out?” He asked with a travel mug in hand. Steve noticed the telltale bulge of a shoulder holster under the shirt. If he were a betting man hed wager that Bucky had at least 4 other weapons on him if the shoulder rig was that obvious. It concerned him that his friend was bringing a small arsenal with him though he knew why. He would be suspicious of anyone new if he knew HYDRA wanted him that badly too.

With all the nerves Bucky felt he was actually happy to get out of the compound. When was the last time he was happy to meet a stranger?

The walk this time was more leisurely. They both took in the atmosphere of the peaceful forest that surrounded them. Bucky easily found where the others started making a path over a small deer trail. And by the looks of things the trail was still in use by the deer as well. 

They talked about nothing and everything while walking and enjoying being nestled in nature. The memories that flitted through bucky’s mind were mostly pleasant ones of walking through Central Park. The darker ones were triggered when he heard something on the path ahead. 

He instantly crouched and grabbed the wickedly long knife from his boot and readied himself for an attack. His heart hammered in his ears and his senses expanded. 

_Human ahead on path. 5 yards and heading this way. Prepa-_

“Buck? Bucky? Its fine. We're okay so breathe, man.” said steve softly. He continued in that vein until some of the flint left his eyes, “Were expecting to meet someone. We’re fine.”

Right at that moment Willow stepped forward from the tree line with her hands above her head. A basket filled with what looked like herbs and flowers hung from one elbow. Bucky evaluated the threat. 

_Female. Roughly 5 foot in height and about 130 pounds. No physical weaponry seen. Civilian subject deemed friendly until proven otherwise. Continue observation._

He blinked rapidly as he shook off the Soldier. Looking down he saw the tart box on the ground and smiled for a split second. He was making progress. Minute progress but progress all the same. It seems he neatly set down the box by his right foot instead of dropping it to arm himself. The Soldier would have thrown the thing. 

He looked at her again as Bucky this time, not The Asset. She was a pretty thing in a girl-next-door sort of way. Curvy but he could tell whatever she did for a living was physical. She dressed in a rust-red button-up dress with a cream apron tied about her waist. Her ebony hair was loose and fell in waves to her hips.

Willow was the picture of calm. Even as death itself stared her down before he came back to himself. Bucky was immediately taken by a wave of guilt. Had Steve not stepped in… She slowly lowered her hands as she realised the threat has passed.

“I'm sorry, you must be Willow,” He began, “I-” 

The kindness in her small smile was disarming as she said, “Don't you worry yourself none Sergeant Barnes. Combat fatigue is nothing to be ashamed of.”

There's a term Bucky hadn't heard in a long time. That's what they called PTSD in the army back in the day. She purposefully used it to make him feel at ease. 

Willow strode up to them while digging in the plant matter in the brown woven basket on her arm, “I was hoping you two would come on by today. I have something for you Sargent. I’m afraid your arm may not work very well on my property. Anything made, or modified, passed 1965 or so tends not to.”

“Why?” Asked Bucky as his eyes narrowed sharply. A few reasons filtered through his mind as to why. Was she paranoid about bugging? Was she using disabling technology to hide from Uncle Sam? No. She didn't seem the type. She was neither a crackpot steeped in paranoia or an assassin that he could tell and he was a good judge of both.

She stared at him a while with eyes looked into his soul. It was disconcerting but he couldn't look away. Her eyes reminded him of obsidian, sharp and beautiful. While their gazes were locked she asked, “Steven. Do you trust this man with your life?”

“Yes,” He said immediately. No hesitation. No second-guessing. Just utter trust. Bucky closed his eyes and smiled. It shocked him still at how easily Steve trusted in him. Even after everything.

“And I trust you the same, Steve, so I will tell you both something that you must tell no one else. I am a witch. My kind of magic interferes with tech.”

They both went from mild shock to confusion. Steve spoke up first with the question in both their minds, “Why would you need to trust us with your life to admit that? We work with magic users all the time.”

“Yes. Very powerful magic users who can easily defend themselves. I am no Sorcerer Supreme or Scarlet Witch. I am _definitely_ no Loki. I am the kind of witch who was raised with stories of Salem and the Burning Times. Raised to keep what I am a secret. I make all whom I tell give the same promise,” She said. She took a deep breath and sighed, "but enough about me. I have a gift that should be enough to keep your arm in working order.” 

Willow walked closer and took his left hand. His eyes widened just a hair at the lack of fear on her part. She obviously knew who he was. What he was and it didn't even make her blink.

Holding a thin bracelet of wooden beads she raised his hand and asked, "May I?" He simply nodded and she fastened it around his wrist.

One bead was slightly larger than the others and she placed her finger on it like pressing a button. The bead lit from within with a yellow-green glow that radiated to the other beads in a slow wave of color. It reminded him of sunlight filtering through new spring leaves.

"There!” She said with a pat of the back of his forearm, “Now your arm is magic resistant. My ambient magic on my property won't hurt this lil thing one bit, Sargent." 

"Thank you.” He said swallowing thickly, “You can also call me Bucky. Oh! And this," he handed over the box with its thick red ribbon, "is for you. I heard you like sweets."

"Why thank you Bucky. Now that we're all ready and acquainted I think we should head to the house and see what my new neighbor brought me."

She ducked into the woods every once in a while on their way to the house. She'd come back with some bit of bark or a handful of flowers to add to her eclectic collection. Bucky long since took the box back from her when she kept giving it to one of them to hold, “For just a second.” They enjoyed watching her gather things like an exited magpie till the cabin peeked through the woods at them.

“You boys feel free to make yourselves comfortable. I need to go put some of these away so I'll be in the kitchen for a little bit. Right!” She spun on her heel to Bucky and quickly intoned, “I welcome you to my home and offer you shelter and hospitality. I offer food, drink and comfort at any time as long as you dwell herein and as long as you do no harm to me or mine.” She then disappeared into the house.

“That was… interesting,” Bucky said at the empty porch.

“She said that that statement was an old family tradition. I'm thinking its a witch thing. C’mon Buck. Time to see why you had to meet her.”

"No shit… You gotta be fucking with me. She can't be a part of his family," Bucky said after staring for far too long, "She's far too pretty to be related to his ugly mug. I swear that 'stache woulda been passed down!"

Steve barked a laugh at both his friends face, jaw slack in shock, and Willow. She watched from the doorway with a flushed and bemused expression.

"I promise I was born with a smooth face, Bucky," said Willow. Bucky spun and she added , "and that I am really Duga-"

"You heard all that?" He asked quickly. His back stiffened and his eyes were wide. She nodded slowly. A single dip of confirmation and James Buchanan Barnes turned downright sheepish, "I am so sorry Ms.Brown." 

Her brows creased, "Whatever for?"

"Whatever for? What do you mean 'whatever for'? You just heard me curse!" Exclaimed Bucky... He didn't mind cursing around the team, even Nat. They have seen some shit. But a civilian woman? Especially Dum-Dums granddaughter? Bucky was sure Dugan was spinning in his grave like a top. He was half surprised her granddad’s ghost didn't slap the back of his head for his disrespect.

When willow still looked confused steve decided to step in, "Back in our time it was considered vulgar to curse in front of ladies. Especially when you’ve just met."

"Ah," said Willow. She thought about messing with him but she could see his obvious discomfort, "I took no offence, Sargent." He slumped in relief. Then she couldn't help herself and added as she turned back to the kitchen, "Especially since you called me pretty."

Steve's raucous laughter told her all about Bucky's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. Dont worry, I won't mention those but once every few chapters because I forget to do it myself sometimes. Even if I like something. 
> 
> Many thanks to Veno. She is my one-stop-shop for Avengers info when I inevitably forget stuff.
> 
> Edit: I took out mentions of Agent Hill here so the later chapters make sense. I forgot I even mentioned her here before posting chapter 7. Oops!


	3. Doctor Stephen Strange

He and Stark were deep in a discussion over various tactics when Barnes passed him in the hall. Bucky was wearing a beaded bracelet. Odd. Stark kept walking when Strange stopped in his tracks. He usually didn't care who wore what jewellery but he could see the green magic. Its power travelled up and around Barnes’ titanium arm in an intricate web of chartreuse motes. 

“Whatcha got there, Barnes?” Strange asked motioning to the man's left wrist.

Bucky lifted his arm and eyed it, “A prosthetic, Doc.” 

His eyes flashed then narrowed at Tony when he heard a snort over his shoulder, “You know what I meant, Barnes. The null charm around your wrist. You worried about magical attacks to, specifically, your left arm?"

Bucky shared a look with Tony that conveyed an entire conversation. It was a debate of sorts. Then he said, "It was a gift. If I didn't have a mission right now I'd go introduce you to the one who made it."

"I would certainly like to meet the one who made your prosthesis nearly immune to low-to-mid range magical attacks," He said. Bucky's brows drew together slightly. Interesting that he didn't know what he had on his wrist. Or, perhaps, how powerful the bracelet was. The Winter Soldier just walked away then with a half-hearted wave of goodbye over his shoulder. 

"Ill tell Willow you were thinking of her!" Called stark. The hand wave turned to a middle finger as he rounded the corner. Stark stood smirking victoriously when Strange turned to him, "He hasn't taken that thing off in the week since he popped by her house."

"Oh?" 

"Ha! Yeah. I think the Manchurian candidate has a crush. It's cute. JARVIS?" He said as he walked down the hall again.

"Yes, Sir?" Came the A.I.'s voice from the speakers overhead.

"Clear my schedule today. I'm taking the Wizard of Oz out to meet Glenda."

A brief pause passed then JARVIS said, "Your schedule is clear, Sir. I will have the chef set aside something at once."

“Great I-”

“Tony. Where are we going? I have to be in Hong Kong in an hour,” He said with a sour expression. He hated when Tony switched plans on him. At least it wasn't mid-battle this time.

“Did you not hear me, Oz? Were going to meet another magic-user. Aren't you, like, a big deal to the woo-woo types?” He asked. 

Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose, “There are protocols to this sort of thing. Not that you care.”

“You're right! I don't.”

“I will blame all of what transpires on you if you dont warn her you're bringing me,” Stephen said. He may as well have been talking to a tree stump. This was going to be entertaining at least. They could have a strategy meeting after his trip to China.

He scoffed, “Oh I'll be fine. I'm picking up one of her favorite things, a dozen macaroons, _and_ bringing the most famous sorcerer in the world over to her place for lunch! She’ll be thrilled!” He said with a huge grin.

He tried to warn him. He really did. 

They arrived via sling ring to the property line. Arriving via magic to another mages residence was extremely rude and potentially dangerous so Stephen insisted on walking the rest of the way. He wasnt about to explain that her property was a magical Fort Knox. Good thing too. This way he could see how her magic worked in its way. It was everywhere once they stepped on her land on this bush or that tree. So either she was part dryad or a very talented earth witch. 

"Do you have her phone number? Could you at least send her a text?" 

"Shes a Luddite. I've seen that chicks phone. Its a rotary! A ROTARY."

"Then call her."

"I am not calling a rotary phone. She always knows when I'm coming anyway."

The motes became thicker and fog-like the closer they got to the house. He had to lock down his magical sight just to see the log cabin the witch lived in. The rotary phone clued him in. Dryads dont do tech at all but witches do. To a point.

“Anthony Edward Stark," She growled. Her expression was pleasant enough until you got to the steely glare in her eyes. An unseen wind flicked at her dress and hair. She was **pissed** This was going to be fun. He adopted the Very Important Sorcerer manner that he used with the mystical equivalent of foreign dignitaries in a vain attempt to not laugh in Starks's face.

"What? You usually know whenever someone drops in!"

"Did you ever think on how, Anthony?" She asked and Stephen swore the trees around him shivered in the cold tone of her voice, "Im not psychic!"

"You're not?"

"No, I am not. I use divination. You know who probably shielded himself against divination as soon as he learned it even existed? The Sorcerer Supreme. I was ready to go to war when he stepped on my land and every ward I have started screamin," She slowly descended the stairs as her dark eyes sparked with her magic, "The only thing that stopped me from attemptin to _kill_ the Sorcerer Supreme was the fact you were happily chattin away to him and showed no signs of duress!"

"Oh..." He said to his shoes.

"Yeah. Next time heed his warnin," She punctuated her words with a sharp finger to the collar bone, "And. Call. Me. Now, your verbal tongue lashin is done."

"I am... sorry," He said.

"What was that?" She asked.

"You heard me I am not saying it again," He said quickly.

"Apology accepted Tony," she took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. The feel of the place shifted with her calm and the land nearly sung in her relief. The serenity of her land rolled over him and Strange gave an involuntary sigh. No wonder the Avengers stopped by. She was impressive. If Fury knew of the goldmine that lived next door...

She turned to address him, "Sorcerer Supreme, I welcome you to my home and offer you shelter and hospitality. I offer food, drink and comfort at any time as long as you dwell herein and as long as you do no harm to me or mine."

He dipped his head and replied, "Well met Earth Witch Willow. I thank you for your offers and vow to not overstep the bounds of hospitality while I dwell in your home." 

She smiled and motioned toward the door, "You're goin to have to excuse any mess. I had no idea any guests were comin today. Would you like me to put on the kettle for tea or the percolator for coffee?"

"Coffee, please," Stephen said as he followed them into the house, "Your home is lovely. I had to modify the way I sense magic or be overwhelmed. The workings are truly impressive."

The only reaction she gave was darkened cheeks and a mildly wider smile, "Thank you."

She left them to themselves in the living room and Strange looked around at the knickknacks and old decor. An honest to god phonograph sat where one would usually put an end table by the overstuffed couch. A healthy vinyl collection was underneath on a built-in shelf.

Tapping caught both men's attention. A large crow sat on the sill outside and drummed loudly on the glass. Willow sat the percolator on the stove and rushed into the living room with the widest smile Tony had ever seen on her face. 

"Edgar! You're home," she called opening the door. The bird took wing and flew straight into her arms. She giggled and petted the corvid as it curled its neck around hers as if to hug back.

"You named the crow Edgar? And I thought I was bad with on-the-nose names," Tony said setting the dessert he brought on the coffee table. She rolled her eyes at him and assisted the bird to her shoulder.

"Well I do enjoy the works of Poe and he just seemed like an Edgar to me," She said smoothing his feathers, "Edgar this is Tony Stark and the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Stephen Strange."

"Hello! Nice to meet you," the crow croaked. Stephen thought it a neat trick until Edgar continued, "I'm Ms.Willow's familiar. I saw what happened. You really should have warned her Mr.Tony."

Tony's jaw dropped.

"Great. Now I've been scolded by a bird! A. BIRD." he said rubbing his face, "You really are the double double toil and trouble type of witch. I love it. But! I have got to know. Wheres the cauldron? The broomstick? Do I need to get you a pointy hat?"

"I have two cauldrons so you'll have to specify and only air witches know how to make household objects fly," she answered seriously, "And I am a witch. I already own a pointy hat. Now, Edgar, go wash up before lunch." Edgar flew off to the bathroom. Running water was heard a few moments later.

"Ive heard of familiars but I had no idea they were that intelligent," Said Stephen. They drifted into the kitchen, drawn to the heavenly scent of fresh coffee.

"You only spend time around sorcerers. We witches are a secretive bunch," She said removing the glass percolator from the stove. Like all her appliances he'd guess that it was originally made in the fifties, "How do you think we survived so long?"

"Fair enough. Maybe you would be open to a visit to the New York Sanctum?"

She nearly dropped the mug she took off of a hook on the wall, "What?"

"You heard me," he said taking the mug from her hands, "You come to the sanctum with some of your warded objects and we can discuss magical theory."

"Usually that would be a hard 'no' seein as sharing works is frowned upon to most witches but I think I can make an exception for the Sorcerer Supreme." She said scrunching her nose.

"Great! Bring Edgar. As I said, not much is known of this kind of witchcraft," He said. 

Tony grabbed a Stark Industries mug from the wall collection and poured himself some of the hot brew, "You know its rude to make plans in front of others. Am I not invited to this magical shindig?"

"How much arcane theory do you know, stark?" Asked Strange.

"None! But I have people to check on in the city so I may as well tag along. Speaking of which," Tony's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning, "Oh... Oh, Peter would _love_ you."

"Who's Peter?" she asked while serving Stephen.

"Peter Parker. I'll let him tell who he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. James Buchanan Barnes P.2.

"Bucky. 

I am working behind the house. Leave the gift on the kitchen table. We'll share it after lunch. Lemonade is in the fridge. Bring it and some glasses from the cabinet by the sink. We can talk about your trip if you'd like. If not I won't say a word.

Willow."

He didn't call ahead. He didn't send a letter telling her he was back. Somehow she still knew. Her understanding of the possibility he didn't want to talk about the mission was also a welcomed relief. These last two weeks were… not fun.

He did as she asked and set the box of cookies on the dining table and fetched the drinks. It looked like homemade lemonade. He shouldn't have been shocked. She seemed to hand-make nearly everything. 

She was crouched in her garden. The one out back dwarfed the one in the front yard. Maybe she sold her produce at a farmers market or something because that tiny woman could not eat a quarter of this alone.

"Miss Willow! Bucky is here!" Came a voice from above. The tension vibrated through him until he saw the black feathery source of the sound. She stretched out her arm for the bird. He watched her stroke under Edgar's feathers puffed and his eyes slowly closed.

"Thank you, Edgar," She said standing gracefully. She apparently didn't do garden work in a dress. She prepared for the unseasonably warm weather with a halter crop top and patchy jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun with a bandana keeping the stray hairs from her face. She kinda looked like a pin-up...   
He shook away the inappropriate thoughts as he set the refreshments on a nearby table, “What is that and how does it know my name?”

“Who, not what. This is Edgar,” She gently chided, "He is my familiar."

“Familiar, eh? Should have figured. Your house gonna get up on chicken legs next?” He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“You callin me a crone, now?” She asked with raised brows. Edgar cawed at him in indignation. She looked mad but he could see the grin she was fighting. 

“Never. My mama would tan my hide from beyond if I insinuated such a thing,” He said laughing. When she joined in he asked, "How are you, Willow?"

"I am very well, thank you. Needed to get some harvestin done before this weekend's market," She said gathering a basket to her. He had a small moment of pride. Called it. She deposited a full basket of onions and leeks by his feet and climbed the porch stairs. He poured and handed over a glass of lemonade as she asked, “How did your mission go?”

“Better than expected,” He said leaning on a beam, “I had a run-in that would have ended a lot worse though.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. The people we were after had a magic-user of some type on their team. I got a bolt of lightning shot at me. I threw my hand up to deflect it on instinct,” Said Bucky, lifting his arm in example. The mage or witch or whatever hydra had had looked like fifteen pounds of crazy stuffed in a five pound sack. Her hair was a mess and her eyes... He had seen some evil in his life. Had been that evil. He knew it when it stared at him with a shark-like hunger and a too-wide smile. She spat something guttural and threw her hands up. She reminded him of that Palpatine guy from star wars the way she cackled as she tried to tase him to death. He took the whole attack to the left arm and barely flinched. She froze in shock when her magic did precisely jack and, he not being one to wait for an engraved invitation, put a bullet between her eyes. That stopped her sith lord impression permanently, “and her attack did almost nothing. I'm guessing that was thanks to you.”

She smiled ear to ear. It was so sudden and blinding he swore he needed to blink away after images. It looked like she didn't question why he had it on during a mission and was just glad he did. He didn't want to address the fact he hadn't taken it off except to shower since she put it on him nearly three weeks ago. It was, functionally, just an extension of his prosthetic. But it was also one of the first gifts he's gotten from a friend beside Steve in, oh, seventy or so years? 

She took up his metal arm in her hands. He understood her urgency to check on him but he tensed slightly. Understanding and guilt lit her eyes and she dropped his hand, "I'm so sorry. Really, I shoulda asked."

He shrugged it off, "it's okay..."  
 _I'm not used to people asking. No, dipshit, that would make her feel even worse. And it's not like you mind. At all. She just moves really fast when she wants to. Sure. Thats it._   
"I'm just not used to people touching that arm."

It was a true enough statement. He wasn't used to people touching the instrument of death they attached to his left shoulder. Not with care or kindness at the very least. 

"Which is why I should have asked first," she held her hands just above his arm, "May I?" 

He nodded once. She took his hand slowly and lifted it. When did it get so hard to breathe? Willow ran her right palm up the back of his forearm and said, “Her attack landed here… Ah!” She snatched her hand back and shook it after a fat line of electricity zapped her palm, “Yep. Ow. That was one hell of an air witch. A dark one too. I need to take the bracelet for a minute so I can repair the field and discharge all the extra energy. This means your arm will be temporarily on the fritz. Is that okay?”

“If it means that I can keep blocking things like what that chick threw at me, I'm good with whatever," he said. 

She gave a small chuckle before getting down to business, flipped his left hand palm-up and unclasped the bracelet. With a dying whirr of gears, his arm hung limply at his side, a numb lump of titanium. She took the bracelet gingerly and laid it out on the dirt a ways away from the house and crops. Willow gestured over the trinket and muttered something he couldnt make out. Smoke first trickled then poured from the ground.

“Whats going on?” Bucky asked rushing to her side. 

With a small frown, she said “The field that wrapped around your arm absorbs and redirects magic into the charms. This was only made to absorb the magic that surrounds us right now not a full-blown lightnin bolt. I’m afraid I’m going to-” She was cut off by a series of loud pops like tiny firecrackers. She sighed in resignation, “Have to make you a new, far sturdier version since this one didn't survive the grounding procedure.”

They just stared at the dissipating smoke. Damn. He liked that thing, “Well. Wouldnt have killed me but Im glad that happened on the ground all the same.”

“Me too. Sorry about disabling your arm. Guess you’ll be headin back now,” She said. Disappointment stained her words and Bucky was having precisely none of that.

“Yeah. Probably best till I can get some new jewelry. However, you could also come with me,” He offered. She cocked her head to the side and blinked, “What? You never got an invitation to the compound or something?” She frowned and shook her head, “not even Stevie offered?” Another shake and Bucky buried his hand through his hair while looking skyward, “Imma kill him. I really will. I raised him better than that! Thats it. I'm parking my butt right in that chair while you go get ready. You're spending the day at HQ.” The tone was all Sergeant Barnes and brooked no argument. To make his point he did just that. He sat and took a loud sip from his glass.

At first, she had excitement sparkle in her eyes. The sparkle died quickly and she swallowed while looking away from him. She shifted from foot to foot, "I… Are you sure?”

His brow lifted, “What are you talking about?”

She slid the bandana off and took down her hair as she spoke, “Let's see. You have two world war two super-soldier vets, a billionaire genius, a pair of world-class assassins, the hulk, who is also a genius, and a freakin god! And those are just the ones who live there! I am a hillbilly witch. Not exactly sure I fit in with all that.” 

He stared at her. Not that she knew since she apparently found the grass at her bare feet fascinating. He pursed his lips in thought, got back up and strode down the steps. He halted in front of her and hooked his finger under her chin until she had no choice but to meet his eyes, “You may be right about my roommates but you not fitting in is some bullshit,” Her eyes widened, “I'm looking at the ‘hillbilly witch’ who _saved my life._ " He closed his eyes and focused on breathing for a second before telling her the rest of what he could, "I got split from the group. The witch they had was supposed to disable me so the extraction team could take me in. Thanks to _you_ I am not in HYDRA’s hands doing lord-knows-what. Now let me thank you by inviting you to HQ and cooking you, and the rest of the crew, dinner.”

Small tears of disbelief gathered in her eyes. One escaped and he used his thumb to wipe the offending tear away. He locked eyes again without meaning to. As he gazed into those black pools he felt an odd urge. A pull. One he hadn't been allowed to feel in decades. Her eyes darted to his lips and she blushed minutely before shaking herself and heading inside. The realization was an asteroid to the solar plexus. Holy Mary mother of God he wanted to kiss her. 

“You alright Bucky?”

He had been weirdly quiet almost the whole walk back.

_Way to be welcoming, Barnes._

“Heh, yeah. I'm good doll,” When did he last call a girl ‘doll’ regularly? He gave a lopsided smile and said, “Guess I’m just distracted.” 

“Understandable. You faced some of the worst people on the planet recently,” She said with a slight empathetic smile. She lifted her hand and almost touched his shoulder. She was asking permission again. He nodded and she laid her hand on its cool metal surface. Her hand completely covered the star, “We don't know each other very well yet but if you need to talk I’m here.”

He laid his hand over hers. His voice was nearly inaudible when he said, “Thank you.” She thought it was his mission. He was dealing with his feelings about HYDRA as fine as one can expect. He can do missions. He hasn't had to do emotions in a painfully long time. Was it messed up that the thought of a crush scared him more than fighting HYDRA? He cleared his throat, “I was thinking of trying to recreate my ma’s alfredo tonight.”

Willow seemed to just roll with the subject change and patted her hip, “Y’all keep feeding me things like this and I’m going to bill stark for my new wardrobe.”

The banter was light as they walked the rest of the way to the compound. Bucky’s arm started to show signs of life halfway through. By the time they reached the treeline by the compound he could touch his thumb to each finger from index to pinky and back again. 

“Looks like you're good as new! I hate that tech won't work on my land sometimes. At least you don't have a pacemaker,” She said watching him test his limb.

“What would you have to do if I had a pacemaker?” He asked rolling his left shoulder.

“Paint the warding runes directly on your skin,” she said matter of factly.

“That's a doozy of an excuse to get a man’s shirt off,” He cracked. _Wait._ His stomach fell as he realized what he had just said. Out loud. 

After a few beats she burst into a fit of giggles, “What kind of girl do you take me for?”  
He opened his mouth in his defense when she added, “I wouldn't try to get at your pacemaker till the third date, old man. At least!” 

That was not how he expected that to go. He flirted with a habit he thought long dead. She had flirted back. Just a little. Just enough to light a tiny spark of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	5. Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some Russian in this one! My apologies if the translation sucks. I copied from google translate. Its also phonetically spelled out so those who can't read Russian, like me, can get a feel for what they sound like.

“Sir?”

“Yeah JARVIS?”

“You wished to know the next time Sergeant Barnes made alfredo for everyone. That is his plan for tonight's meal.” He said.

Tony had been tinkering for a while with the coffee maker in his lab. Dum-E thought it got to hot and now he has to clean the fire retardant out of the housing. He could easily replace it a thousand times over but this little machine has been in this lab since the beginning and it wasn't dying on his watch. 

“Fantastic. Cancel my dinner plans at La Grenouille for tonight. I was thinking italian anyway. Who all is going to be there?” He asked. U handed him a fresh rag and he returned to his task.

“All residents as far as I am aware, save for Thor. He had me let everyone know via text. Ms.Brown-Dugan is also in attendance.”

That gave him pause. A slow smile crept across his face, “Really?” He stretched out the word as he thought of what Buck was up to.

“Indeed Sir. It seems Sergeant Barnes invited her to dine with the avengers.”

“Huh. That's one hell of a way to impress a lady,” He said, smirking as he cleaned out the wires in his hands. How Dum-E managed to fill the thing was beyond him, “Good for him. How is the tech holding up around Ms.EMP?”

“Well, sir, it appears she is either dampening her powers somehow or the interference only happens at her place of residence. Shall I inform Sergeant Barnes of your presence this evening?”

“Absolutely. I can't pass up an opportunity as golden as this! Watching him flounder around a girl is going to be hilarious,” He pursed his lips and added quickly, “ Dont tell him I said that.”

“Of course not, Sir.”

He got to the common room at about 5 o’clock. The smell of cooking chicken gripped him and his mouth watered. Bucky was surprisingly good at cooking. Especially for a guy from the forties. He shrugged away the thoughts and said, “Hey, Frosty, How's it going? JARVIS told me you're making your moms alfredo!” Said tony hanging his coat on a hook near the elevator door.

“Sup Tin Man,” He shot back, “You're here early.”

“When I heard the Charmed One was here I had to show early!” He said with a wide grin. He knew Bucky was aware of the woman’s witchy ways so he felt comfortable with the nickname.

The common room and kitchen made a huge circle with a long breakfast bar separating them both. An elevator from the compound lobby lead directly to it with only JARVIS allowing entry there. Hallways came away from the area like the spokes of a wheel. Two held bedrooms, one lead to more common spaces like studies and studios, and the last lead to an elevator that went directly down to vehicles in the case of an emergency call. They called that particular elevator shaft the Firepoll.

He took a seat on the closest bar stool and watched Bucky stir the chicken as Willow worked beside him, “So why is our guest chopping onions?”

“That's what I said!” Cried Bucky while Willow's shoulders shook in silent laughter, “She won't get out of the kitchen and relax! _You_ try to move her!”

Stark smiled wolfishly, “Oh come now. I don't have my suit!. You’re far stronger at the moment. _You_ move her.”

“I am not manhandling a guest!” he said while studiously not looking at Stark. Tony smiled a little in triumph when he saw a little red on the back of Bucky’s ears.

“I took it upon myself to help with dinner. It's not every day one gets to cook for The Avengers,” She said while pouring the diced onion into a bowl and starting on the next, “Plus I'd feel plain awful if I didn't help out so I’m takin up the role of sous chef.”

“Doll,” Bucky nearly whined, “You're killing me here! Go sit down. Have a drink. Something other than working while you're my guest.”

“Nope!” Said willow with cheer, “Nice try, Sergeant! But I will take you up on that offer of a drink... after dinner is done and cleaned up. Keep in mind I'm a fine whiskey kinda girl.”

“Did I hear Willow?” Came a voice from a hallway. Willow looked up at the sound of her name to see Natasha round the corner in burgundy pajamas.

“Hey there Nat. You did indeed hear my voice. Hope I didn't wake you up,” She picked up the bowl of onions and deposited them to bucky’s left next to three other containers of ingredients she probably prepared. 

"Nah. That would be my alarm. Surprised to see you off the farm though," She said while helping herself to coffee. The pair didn't see the calculations behind the widow's eyes. Nat sat on one of the sleek common room couches and pulled out her phone. 

“Right? I almost didn't recognize her without the log cabin and potted plants,” He jibed. A few minutes later a text lit his phone up. Apparently he was a part of a new group chat consisting of him, Natasha, Sam, Steve and Bruce. Interesting.

**N.Romanov: I know how to make at least 15 poisons out of the shit in that kitchen and none of them would choke me like the chemistry between those two. Why was I not informed? I claimed first rights to gossip when I moved in.**

It was really hard keeping a smile off his face as he read that but he managed.

**Me: Only 15? Must be losing your touch. It’s nauseating, isn't it?**

**N.Romanov: Horribly.**

**B.Banner: Who are we talking about?**

**Me: You know that neighbor chick I visit? Her and Sergeant Snowflake. He has the biggest crush and she has no clue. He probably doesn't either, honestly, but its fun watching him try to figure it out.**

**B.Banner: Neighbor? The one who made the anti-anxiety tea? I've been meaning to thank her for that stuff.**

**Me: No, one of our other many neighbors. Yes her. He invited her over and is cooking dinner.**

**B.Banner: Good for him! :D**

**S.Wilson: Willow is at base AND Bucky is making his moms alfredo? I'll be there. Can't miss dinner and a show.**

**S.Rodgers: You are all awful people.**

**Me: Sure we are…**

It took Cap a few minutes but he finally broke.

**S.Rodgers: How is Bucky... doing?**

Nat nearly snorted her coffee.

**N.Romanov: That didn't take long.**

**Me: He is currently trying to get her out of the kitchen. She decided to help out and he is losing his mind. Poor bastard doesn't realize her tactic.**

**S.Rodgers: LOL. I bet he's having a cow right now. Although he is a spy/assassin. You guys do remember that, right? He’s bound to know you’re all talking.**

**S.Willson: I just got here. The notification for all of us could be shouting, HEY BUCKY! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU! and he wouldn't notice. He said hi to me then tried to get me to convince her to relax. I refused. He tried to pull out his hair.**

**S.Rodgers: I may have broken some minor traffic laws but I need to get there. I have never seen him THIS worked up over a girl and I’m missing it!**

He was driving. So that's why it took a bit between texts and not because he types his age. 

“Everything that can be chopped or minced or stirred has been. Now it needs to just stay warm until Steve gets here so _I_ can boil pasta. Now get out!” He ordered.

“I guess I could sit down. Or I could-” The statement cut off with an undignified squeak. She made to start cleaning and that was the straw that broke the assassins back because he did it. He manhandled a guest. Bucky scooped her up, threw the tiny and very angry Willow over his shoulder, and took her to a sofa where he unceremoniously dropped her. 

He grumbled the whole time too. Much to Tony's amusement. Things like "So damn stubborn" and "paying her back for saving me" and "ungrateful dames" and- Wait.

What was that middle one?

"She… did what now?" Tony asked slowly. Bucky grimaced and Willow’s playful indignation died. Nat had that bland, bored look that meant she was hiding her reactions and sam was just bewildered. Bewildered and a little betrayed.

"I…" Bucky began. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "May have left some things out of the latest base assault report. For Willows safety."

Willows confused expression tinted with alarm when she said, "I think I should go. This looks like some… Avengers… business." 

She made to get up when Nat beat her to the punch. With a hand to the smaller woman's shoulder she pushed her right back down, "You, allegedly, saved the life of an Avenger. You can sit in on this bit of 'business'."

She turned to Barnes and asked in Russian, “Eto pravda? (Is it true?)”

Barnes responded in kind, “Da. (Yes.)”

"Eto o chem ona?(Is this about what she is?)"

He texted a business contact to cover the fact he was listening in on their conversation.

“To, chto ya znayu ili ne znayu, idet so mnoy v mogilu, yesli ona snachala ne skazhet svoyu storonu. Vot pochemu ya sokhranil eto iz otcheta. (What I know, or don't know, goes with me to the grave unless she tells her side first. That's why I kept it from the report.)

She nodded sharply and said, “Togda idi pogovori s ney. Nam nuzhno znat' vse, chto proizoshlo. (Then go talk to her. We need to know all of what happened.)” Bucky looked guarded and tense, “Nikto iz nas ne predast yeye. My VSE voz'mem eto v mogilu.(None of us would betray her. We would ALL take that to the grave.)

“Hey, Willow?” Bucky started. She gave him a soul-searching stare that even Tony could feel from across the room and it rooted the soldier in place. Tony could see the shame that lurked in his friends' eyes as he struggled with the words on the tip of his tongue.

“Its alright, Bucky. The only one in here that doesn't know is sam and I planned on telling him next time he stopped by,” She said with a warm half-smile. The smile grew teasing as she asked, "You lied to the Avengers for me?"

"He mainly lied to the director of SHIELD for you," Said Stark. She had a mildly worried expression, "Ill explain who he is later."

"Who lied to Fury?" Asked Steve as he sat three baguettes on the bar. No one heard the elevator doors through all the tension in the room. Steve picked up on it and asked, "What's going on?"

"Storytime! As soon as Bruce gets here I think. You ok with telling Banner too?" Asked Tony. 

Willow sighed and laughed tiredly, "I'll just lay this out now. If they're an Avenger they can know. Y'all are good with secrets."

"Bruce better get his ass up here so I know what the hell I'm missing…" mumbled Sam into his cup, "If you're a mutant it's no big deal to us. Just saying."

"I actually am, technically, so that is much appreciated Samuel," She said affectionately. Tony learned something new there. Witch=mutant. She continued, "I'll tell you what kind when Dr.Banner arrives."

He showed only a few minutes after Steve, "Hey all. Sorry I'm late." He took in the stress and asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all, Dr.Banner," said Willow standing and shaking his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Willow Brown-Dugan your next-door neighbor."

"The pleasure is all mine," replied Bruce with a strained smile. 

"We actually needed you here so we could all find out how Green Acres somehow saved Bucky on his last mission," Said Tony as he poured himself a drink. Bruce's eyes nearly popped out of his skull but he remained silent.

Willow took a cleansing breath. Then another. He was starting to worry when she broke the silence with, "I guess that's my cue. No one outside the avengers gets to know this but I am a witch." She said sinking back into her seat, "An earth witch with a little water thrown in to be precise," she smiled bitterly, "I was raised to hide what I am. Mutant haters and witch burnin types and all that. That's why he left out what really happened. I asked him to in a way."

"So, Buck, how did you get saved exactly?" Said Steve. Not Steve. That was all Captain America with his arms sternly crossed.

"You remember when I told you about that woman with a tazer? It wasn't a tazer. It was magic,” Bucky said. He then told the story of how he got separated and how HYDRA’s best laid plan was thwarted by a string of beads. If her power didn't completely tank his lab he would invite her over for some R&D. And for once that wasn't a euphemism. 

The Avengers present sat in silence as they thought of the implications. Steve sat heavily next to Willow. Resting his elbows on his knees he laced his fingers together in front of his face and said, “I would protect you any way you slice it. You're my friend. With that said, if anyone somehow found out you're a witch they would have to march on my dead body to get to you. He's here and sane because of that bracelet.” He pointed to Bucky’s bare left wrist and frowned, “Where is it?”

It was Willows turn to grimace, “It may have, uh, exploded? It wasn't designed with an outlet for that much energy in mind since it was only supposed to absorb and redirect my own magic fields. I tried a backdoor and it did its best cherry bomb impression. The next one will have an indicator and an output for energy and, hopefully, it won't go bang again. The new one will take a few weeks, though. Sorry, Bucky.”

“Crap happens, doll. No skin off my nose. It gave its life for mine,” said bucky with a shrug. He headed to the kitchen and put on a pot of water to boil, “Now if I know one thing it's that Stark has some of the best whiskey on the east coast and someone here likes that sorta thing. I think she's earned it, eh Tony?”

“I have a fine 26-year-old bottle of Glenfiddich that I think might do,” Said Tony on his way to the liquor cabinet. Willow looked at him like he was certifiable, “Or, if the accent is anything to go by, you would love this Pappy Van Winkle”

“You have... what? Let me see the age on that,” She said reading the label on the 23-year-old whisky, “The one time I saw this bourbon for sale it went for over four thousand dollars a bottle!” 

Ah! The look wasn't for him offering her some Irish whiskey when she prefers bourbon but the price of the bottles offered, “You earned it! I think, after we eat, were going to celebrate. JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir?”

Tony threw a playful grin over his shoulder at Bucky, “Play a mix of… music from the 40’s and 50’s in honor of the ass that was saved.”


	6. James Buchanan Barnes P.3.

The party went well! He wasn't expecting a party and it turned into a minor interrogation halfway through but the latter half was fun enough for Bucky not to care. 

Willow loosened up a bit over dinner which they ate in a dining room near the kitchen. It took a lot of emotional control to cover his reactions to her loud moan at the first bite of alfredo. Steve saw directly through his friend's mask. He opened his fat mouth for a comment but a swift kick to the shin turned it into loud coughing. 

The night progressed to drinking and a little dancing. Willow apparently hadn't danced the way they used to back in the day and he was more than happy to teach. He kept it to the basics and she was a quick learner. Though, she did step on his foot twice. He would take a thousand steps if it got her to blush like that again. 

Her deep blue wrap dress fluttered around her in waves as she twirled out. He spun her back in and caught a bit of her perfume, light and citrusy. He praised her footwork and a rare ear to ear smile graced her face. 

After she got a good hang of it Steve asked to cut in.

"You remember how, old man?" Asked Bucky as Willow accepted Steves's hand.

"Nope! It cant be harder than fighting the Chitauri," He said while stepping into the music. The two beginners started slow to get the hang of it, "And I won't have an asthma attack this time."

"Don't crush her feet like she did mine," said Bucky over his shoulder. 

"Don't make me curse you, Barnes!" 

He turned and walked backward a few steps and raised his hands in surrender, "I would never, malen'kaya Baba Yaga (little baba yaga)" He caught her eye and smirked as he said it.

Hers went wide and her face turned a bright shade of crimson. And wasn't that something? He thought she blushed when she got a bit clumsy but he was delightfully incorrect. The shade she turned made her light up like a Christmas tree. She nearly tripped. Well, someone _really_ liked him speaking in Russian.

He headed to the fridge where Nat, Bruce, and Tony were in a semicircle. He was suddenly very grateful of their involved conversation as he momentarily forgot his audience. 

To say he was rusty in the romance department was a grotesque understatement. Any feelings in the ballpark of the adjective “soft” were harshly crushed for so long he didn't know he was capable of having them until Steve broke the programming. 

“You okay?” Came a voice from his right. Natasha leaned against the counter. He had been just standing there at the open refrigerator and staring at the contents. 

He grabbed a beer, “Yeah. Just not used to the whole ‘functioning human contact’ thing. Keep thinking this is a dream sometimes.”

“I think thats why Stark stuck us all on the same floor. We have no choice but to be around other people who get it,” she said with a pull from her own bottle, “This have anything to do with why the witchy woman nearly swallowed her own tongue earlier?”

Bucky gave a short sharp laugh and nodded.

"Did you really call her little Baba Yaga?"

He shrugged, "it fits. What can I say?"

They stood watching Steve and Willow bumble through the next song. He thought Steve was doing in on purpose to make her laugh. He grinned at the sound and wished he thought of it first.

“She'd be lucky to have you. You know that, right?” His smile faded. Would she? He was a PTSD ridden mess. He could sometimes feel The Soldier itching underneath his ski- “Buck. None of that. She would. If it doesn't work it doesn't work. If it does… You deserve to be happy, alright?” 

He replied with a noncommittal grunt. With those words ringing in his ears he joined back in. The rest of the night was filled with a camaraderie he had not felt since the 107th. They told stories and jokes and generally revealed in the rare night of peace in their bloodstained lives. 

Later that night Bucky was talking with Steve and Sam when he heard Willow's voice tiredly ask, “Excuse me, JARVIS?”

“Yes Ms.Brown-Dugan?” The A.I. replied while turning down the music.

“What time is it?”

“It is currently 9:47 P.M.”

Was it really? The pitch darkness outside told him yes but he had no idea where the hours went. 

“Sounds like I need to be heading out,” She said. She stood and stretched.

The goodbyes flowed around her filled with well wishes and invitations back. She crossed the space to him and Bucky had to swallow around the lump suddenly caught in his throat as he said, "I'll walk you home. You know, if you want."

She smiled sweetly up at him, "I would love that."

The night air was crisp and bit at them both as soon as the compound lobby doors opened. The insects sang their staccato melody. He sighed in contentment. He loved his friends dearly but being in a crowd drained him. 

Willow brushed past and quickly kicked off her flats to walk barefoot in the grass. She let loose a sigh of her own when rivulets of glowing green crawled up and faded into her legs. Some of the night's exhaustion fell away from her form and she rolled her neck.

"Whatcha doing there, doll?" 

"Rechargin," she said, “I had so much fun that I didn't take my usual breaks to get outside.” 

“Next time I'll remind you,” The breaks could be good for him too.

Bucky strode to her side. She slipped her shoes on as he held out his left elbow for her to take, giving permission before she had even asked. He usually hated people touching... it. He didn't hate the way her small hand rested in the crook and gave the metal a gentle squeeze. Didn't hate the way his heart skipped a beat. 

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as they walked. He could see the question on the tip of her tongue. Only his enhanced sight could have caught the darkening of her cheeks in the dim moonlight when she asked, "What was it you said in Russian earlier today?"

“Heh. You mean _Malen'kaya Baba Yaga_ ” he crooned slowly. She glared at his teasing. He took pity on her and continued, “It means Little Baba Yaga.”

Her gaze saw nothing as they walked through her thoughts. Haltingly she tried to copy him, “Ma-len-ka?”

He gave a small laugh, “Ma-len’kaya.” 

They went over the word until she got it right and she jumped a little in victory. He got an idea, “You want to learn Russian?” 

His therapist had suggested taking the less deadly pieces of what Hydra gave him and make them his own to help him cope. He decided to keep his hair long and style it for that reason. And if he used "Russian lessons" as a paper-thin excuse to spend more time with the cute girl next door? No one was going to blame him there.

“Id love that,” She said as she stepped to the side and dropped his arm. He was saddened a bit. She was quick to add, “My property line is coming up. It's not you.”

“So?”

“So… Your arm is bout to die on you. I promise I can get home.”

Shaking his head he donned his old Brooklyn accent like a warm coat and said, “Dollface. That don't bother me. I knew that. When I said ‘walk you home’ I meant I ain't leaving your side till I watch you walk through your front door. I'm old fashioned that way."

She took his other arm and asked, "You sure?" 

What? Did she expect him to yank his arm away? No way in hell. He started forward and said, "I'm sure. Now let's get you out of the cold."

As expected his arm died not five minutes later. The only notice he paid it was a minor change in how he walked. They spoke of language plans and harvest schedules while they lazily strolled, enveloped in the night's serenity. It was as if they were in a world of their own. 

He discovered her love of sweets came from her, her mom and her grandmother making cookies together. Dum-Dums favorite was chocolate crinkle, whatever that was. She refused to explain and just said he could help her make them when she got his new jewelry made.

She heard half-remembered tales of when Bucky and Steve were kids. Of how truly Sisyphean a task it was to keep this 95-pound twig from attacking every bully in a two block radius. How odd it was to look up at the man he is now.

All too soon they found themselves on the porch while their easy laughter filtered into the woods. She slowly, reluctantly, slipped her arm from his and stood before her door. The porch light bathed them in a soft yellow glow. She met his eyes. With her voice steeped in emotion, she said, "I can't remember the last time I had that much fun. Thank you for today."

She took a half step closer. 

"It was the least I could do. You can come by anytime."

He took an unconscious step forward. 

Bucky felt it again. That sweet magnetic pull of her lips that, with all his power and training, he was helpless to resist. He bent at a glacial pace, taking in the flush to her cheeks and hooded eyes. The simple vision of this woman putting her hand on his chest for leverage as she stood on her toes was heaven. He felt her warm breath on his face. And she turned away.

His mind stuttered painfully to find an answer in that seemingly eternal moment. Did he do something wrong? Was this too fast for her? Did he read the wrong signals? Why... Just why? Damn it all he used to be good at this!

His panic dissipated when she cursed sourly. That expression wasn't the cold rejection of an uninterested woman. It was rage. Green fire lit her eyes as she scanned the woods. 

A heat of a different sort took him and he growled, "What happened?"

“Someone tripped one of my wards,” She spat as power coalesced with an audible crackle around her hands, “The one that traps people trying to _spy_ on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love those cliffhangers!


	7. James Buchanan Barnes P.4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W. There is a scene depicting PTSD in this chapter.

Not only did this person try to spy on one of his friends, a friend he wants to go steady with no less. No. That would only count as stupid and warrant a severe beat-down. This person decided to try their half-assed spy shenanigans tonight of all nights. This meant they didn't have the brains God saw fit to give mud. That made them really unlikely to see the sunrise. 

"Do you know where the intruder is?" Bucky rumbled. 

"No. But I will," she hopped off of the porch and held her hand to a nearby tree trunk. Her fingers spread she called, " _Loquela silvam!_ "

A tendril of power snaked into the tree from her outstretched palm. Light pulsed sluggishly back and forth along the cord of magic. Willow closed her eyes as if trying to listen to distant music. She shut her fingers and said, “Follow me. She’s restrained and… tried to drill a hole in one of my trees for some reason. Edgar! Come with me,” before making a beeline south. 

He kept on her heels the entire time. She was hard to miss with the magic wicking up her arms like verdant flames and even harder once the crow landed on her left shoulder. As he followed the torch he maneuvered his arm so they crossed so his weak spot would be covered. He asked, “Are there any more?”

“The only other humans on my 105.5 acres are you two,” Said Edgar. When he looked at Bucky he had the same yellow-green magic in his eyes. Familiar indeed. He had a feeling that the little Baba Yaga wasn't so little.

“None in the surroundin area either,” she said, glancing back, “What I want to know is what they're doin here and why I didn't divine them in this mornin’s readin.” 

The first sign that they found their quarry was soft grunts as whoever it was struggled against her bonds. Bucky stayed tucked in the shadows to willow's right as she approached the prone form. He would be more effective by catching whoever they had off guard. The woman was tied to the ground by her hands and feet by roots. The roots writhed like angry snakes every time she jerked at her restraints.

Willow's voice was a low hiss as she said, “You better have a damn good reason for interrupting my otherwise fantastic night. _Impirium Radicies_ ” Her magic surrounded the thick oak roots around them in a fog of green light. The roots, with a woody groan, lifted the woman so she hung in midair just before her. Forest debris fell from her as she shook the leaves from her head. Moonlight mixed with Willow’s magic to give her a sickly silhouette. From what he could see the idiot was a caucasian female in her mid-30s with dark hair tied harshly back from her face.

“Would you buy that I'm just lost in the woods?” she said wryly. 

“No. I would not. I’m country not stupid,” She, with a wave of her hand brought their faces closer together. Edgar cawed loudly in anger which made the woman flinch. Willow pet the bird's chest. Willow wore a mask of cold indifference betrayed only by the anger-fueled magic still burning in her, and Edgar’s, eyes. Her voice was placed when she said, “I will give you one chance. _One._ To explain who you are and why you're on my land. Do not lie and do not threaten me or mine.”

The expression the woman had was calculating, “If I do?”

“I will not hesitate to end you,” Willow stated while stepping back. He hadn't known Willow for very long but he's seen enough powerful people to know she was one of them by the way she carried herself in that instant. Her head high and back straight, yet relaxed in this time of crisis. 

The bound one let her head hang as she sighed, “I told him that this was a bad idea… Do you know the name Nick Fury?”

Well. That was a hell of a name to throw out. 

“I have heard of him. Why?” 

“My name is Maria Hill,” Oh. OH! He knew about her. A bit of tension seeped from him. He’s heard the other avengers talk about the agent. Maria continued, “I work for SHIELD. My boss decided it would be a fantastic idea to send me out here to plant bugs. I saw you leave your property for the first time in a month and took my shot.”

Bucky chose this time to step from the shadows. The moonlight glinted sharply off of his titanium arm. He narrowed his eyes at Hill. Maria’s face broke out in a sheen of sweat. His reputation preceded him it seemed. He couldn't make himself care about that, though. She may have been following orders but that didn't clear her in his book.

“So your boss sent you here to spy on me instead of coming here himself?” Willow asked. Her eyes met his and her volume rose into a shout as she spoke, “Don't move. I'll work around you. Maybe if Maria here sees this she can tell people in her circle why spying on a witch is a bad fuckin idea!’

She clapped her hands together as if in prayer and her hair flowed around her in an unseen wind. Edgar had to dig into her shoulder to stay put. The veins up her arms and around her eyes lit from within, yellow-green rivulets of power. Her magic pooled and roiled around her feet in glowing waves that lit the forest from beneath. With a tearing motion of her hands she cried, “ _Ego sum dominus huius terra, aqua et silva! Sic fiat semper!_ ”

The earth shook. A great pit opened under Maria with a deep cracking rumble. The soil flowed away into the forest and the rocks that were once there floated in clockwise circles around the witch. The air smelled of turned earth and ozone. The roots of the trees that reached into the hole thrashed back and forth as if begging Willow to drop the agent to her doom. Bucky stood on his own untouched outcropping, a personal front-row seat. She looked like an avatar of nature’s might, terrible and unyielding.

_My god… she's beautiful._

Maria didn't share his sentiment and said shakily, “Okay. Point taken. I will pass on the word. Could you close the, uh, pit of death please?”

“ _Factum est._ ” Said Willow. The roots stilled. The rocks dropped and rolled back into place as the dirt filled back in with a soft hiss like an hourglass. The glow around them dissipated and the only hint of magic on her person were her eyes, “I have heard your truth, Maria Hill. Tell your boss that if I find another of his spies here there will be naught left of them but bone meal and turned earth.”

The roots dumped the woman on the ground and willows eyes faded back to their normal black. Maria dusted herself off and grabbed a suitcase he hadn't seen from behind a tree. The three watched Hill walk back into the woods.

“Edgar? Make sure she leaves,” Asked Willow. Her tone returned to its usual comforting softness.

“Will do!” He croaked as he took wing.

“What do you think she grabbed?” Asked Willow.

He investigated where the briefcase was and found an old hand crank drill lying in the dirt, “Huh. An old belly buster.”

“A what?”

“Belly buster. A drill you brace against your torso. I haven't used one of these since the cold war,” Unpleasant memories tried to burrow through his head. Flashes of blood covering a drill just like that one. He just stared at it while he crouched. He vaguely heard Willow mutter. Rootlets cropped up around the drill and soon enough it was swallowed up by the earth with a rattling of metal on stone, “What? Why... did you do that?”

“I saw you go pale when you zoned out. Looked like it triggered some bad memories. So I had the local elementals eat it,” She said. She held her hand out above his titanium shoulder, “May I?”

“Not right now. With the systems down I can't… feel it,” He tried to elaborate on why that bothered him so much but nothing came out. A part of him just waited for her to walk right through that. To bind him down. For the pain to start.

Because he failed, didn't he? His arm was malfunctioning. He did nothing in the fight. He would be reprogrammed. He would be-

It took her a few tries but her gentle calls of his name broke through. He glanced up. When did she kneel in front of him? When did he curl into a tight ball and grip a nearby root until it nearly broke?

She said, "hey there. You're okay. You're safe..." she continued in that vein for a time. Seconds? Hours? He didn't know. 

The shame hit next. He was usually alone for these… panic attacks. That's what they were called now. He was supposed to be stronger than this. Now his vision swam as his body shook with the strain of holding it all back. Away. Needed to keep it all back. They would hurt him if he didn't.

Some of her words filtered through the scrambled mess, “May I?” 

He looked into the face of compassion. Her hand hovered about 6 inches over his right. He jerked a nod. Her fingers were cool and soft over the back of his calloused knuckles. That simple, sweet touch opened the floodgates. There was no break between one tear and the next. They just flowed.

“What can I do?” She asked. Her thumb brushed back and forth across the back of his hand with the steadiness of a metronome. When her words sunk in he looked up at her in hazy confusion. She responded with opening her arms in silent invitation.

Bucky lurched forward and crushed her to his chest. Before Willow knew it she was side-saddle in his lap with his iron bar of an arm around her back. Hot tears streaked from where he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He gripped the small woman as hard as he dared.

“By gods, you're a fast one, ain'tcha? Thats it. Let it out,” Willow hugged him back with the same enthusiasm if not power.

He was distantly aware of how mortifying his situation was. Crying on a woman after knowing her for a month. Tops. But sitting there on the forest floor and holding her, baring his pain willingly or no for her to see, and having her wrap her arms tightly around his neck like she'd never let go? Worth any future discomfort he may feel tenfold. It felt so good to let go and let those internal wounds drain.

It took him a while but he relaxed. His breathing evened out and his shaking shifted only to tiny exhausted trembles when she said, “You feel better?”

“Yeah,” He laughed wetly and pulled away some. Now that he wasn't weeping like a child he had a better feel for their positioning. She was tucked across his lap with her legs off to his right with her arms still draped over his shoulders. When was the last time he held a dame like this? Oh yeah. Back when the term ‘dame’ was used outside of black and white mobster movies. 

As much as he wanted to he couldn't hold her there forever. He took a moment more to soak in the comfort. The smell of her citrus perfume. They disentangled themselves and dusted off their clothes. Something occurred to him. He was out of commission for a while, “Can you tell if Hill is off property?”

“I had both my land and Edgar tailing her. She's gone.”

“I… Thank you, Willow. Those don't happen as often as they used to.”

“Anytime Bucky. Anytime.”


	8. Steven Grant Rodgers P.2.

He ruminated on the night while chatting with the team. Thinking about Bucky shyly escorting Willow to the elevator still brought a goofy grin to his face. It was good seeing his pal finally reach out. He would bet good money that Buck was going to walk through that door in a few hours with stars in his eyes and plans for a date. 

What he didn't bet on was a very irate crow on the balcony about forty minutes after the pair left. It pecked at the glass door like it owned the bird money. Steve cocked his head to the side and asked, "Anyone else see the pissed off bird at the back door?"

“Hey!” It shouted in a disturbingly human manner, "Open up!" 

The voice was harsh and male. The only one not staring at the yelling corvid in amused puzzlement was Tony. He put down his drink and walked over to the back door with a cheery greeting, “Edgar! Buddy! Long time no see.”

He opened it wide and the bird flew in. “Hey Tony,” He landed on the island and looked around frantically, “Is any of you a guy named Nick Fury?”

Well, that was a name to drop. Tony replied with slow caution, “Pirates Life isn't in residence at the moment. Why?”

“Good! That means I can talk!” And talk he did. He told a tale that made Steve see red. What in the hell was Fury thinking? Spying on an unknown power was one level of stupid. Add on the fact that Willow was friends with two-thirds of the Avengers makes what he did nearly a suicidal act. 

“As it stands right now,” Edgar wrapped up, “Miss Willow and Bucky are on the front porch waiting for you all to show if you want to. She's given the all-clear.”

Bucky was just in a combat situation. No one was hurt but that could have triggered something in him. It sounded like Winter didn't show his ugly face but he needed to be there. Now. 

“I'll meet you all there,” Steve called over his shoulder as he jogged to the still open back door. He took in the distance from the fifth story and made a running leap off of the railing. Smoothly he tucked, rolled and sprinted into the woods.

\----

It took him four minutes to clear two and a half miles of wooded trail. Steve would have been faster if ti was a straight shot with no obstacles. He had no clue what state he'd find his friend in. He prepared himself for anything but slowed down when he heard Bucky laugh.

"That's a V not a B sound. Zo-vut," Bucky enunciated, "Menya zovut Willow. Try again."

"Menya zovut Willow," she said back with slow precision. He was teaching her Russian? Steve stayed in the woods but got close enough to see them. They sat across from one another at the round table on her porch, their bodies angled toward each other. He felt kinda off about listening in but he had to check before he interrupted the moment. Ah! There they were! The stars in Buck’s eyes when he looked at Willow.

He had it _BAD_. 

"You know, one of the best ways to learn a language is immersion," Bucky said with a teasing smile, "One of these days I'm going to come over and only speak Russian. I’ll just show up and act like I don't know a lick of English."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, absolutely, dare," he tapped his finger on the table for emphasis, "let's try it now. Take a guess at what this means. Ty takaya klevaya. Stiv ne tak podlyy, kak on dumayet.1"

Willow looked lost and mildly panicked for a bit, “I have no earthly idea what you just said."

"That's alright, doll. I'll make sure you have some of the basics under your belt first before we try that angle," he leaned a hair closer, "You want to know what I said?" 

“Of course.”

“I said that Steve,” Bucky's voice rose as he called, “isn’t as sneaky as he thinks he is!”

A few things happened at once. Bucky's devilish grin turned to the forest and their eyes met. Willow flushed in outrage and locked on to where he was The foliage around him quaked as Willow barked, "Stephen Grant Rodgers! Get out here before I have my woods do it for you!"

The voice was like a slap to the face. Guilt ran him down and burned on his ears as he closed the distance to the cabin. Bucky bit his fist trying to keep the laughter back but small snickers still escaped. Her gaze was a lead blanket over his shoulders. 

“Hey,” Steve said weakly, “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snoop. I got here as fast as I could when I heard there was a combat situation and then I heard Bucky laughing and I had to see what was doing that and when did you start teaching her russian-”

“Steve. Steve,” Soothed Willow, “ I know you're not the sleuthin type normally. Your apology is accepted. Mostly because I think you skulkin to check on your friend is cute."

Bucky laughed heartily at Steve's flustered reaction. When he could actually breathe Bucky said, "You got off easy cause she thought you were cute! I thought you were a dead man when she pulled out your full name."

"To be frank, so did I," Steve said rubbing his hand over his head, "How you doing, Willow?"

She swallowed and heaved a sigh, "About as well as one would expect after threatenin a spy."

"You really threatened someone?" Asked Steve, "Edgar said you did but I honestly thought he was exaggerating."

"He does that but that's not the case tonight. I did give that Hill character a message to take home."

Bucky's brightened with pride. It was similar the look he used when discussing favored guns like a desert eagle, boyish and a little smug, "You make it sound so boring. You should have seen her, Stevie. She's a force! She parted the earth like it was the damned, scuse me, red sea and dangled Hill over the pit like she was Indiana Jones!"

He caught the reference, thank goodness. Team movie nights were paying off. Steve leveled a look of incredulity at the now blushing witch and she shrugged, "I sent a powerful message, then. I don't do well with spies." 

"Did I come to the wrong house?" Asked Natasha with cheek. Behind her was Tony, Bruce, and Sam. They all had concerned expressions that belied Nat's words, "We came to find out what happened."

"I'll give the whole story," she said standing, "after I get all my guests some refreshments. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee," said all but Banner in unison.

She giggled, "I better get both percolators. Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"I welcome you to my home and offer you shelter and hospitality. I offer food, drink, and comfort at any time as long as you dwell herein and as long as you do no harm to me or mine.”

“Oh. Uh. Thanks?” He stammered. Willow went into the house as Banner looked his question at the rest of the crowd.

“Its a witch thing,” Said Bucky.

\----

Willow flitted about the kitchen and did her best impression of a bee as she gave each person their drinks. She noticed bruce not having any and she made him a cup of tea. He recognized the box on her kitchen table they all hovered around as the one that Bucky took over this morning and he smiled. He could tell it was Bucky’s by the distinctive red ribbon that had subtle filigree to it. Tony, unbeknownst to Buck, ordered more of that particular ribbon and forbade the kitchen staff from using it outside of whatever Bucky ordered. 

“So you gonna tell us what happened tonight, Elphaba?” Asked Stark as he poured cream into his coffee from a carafe on the table after she settled down, “We heard about the supernatural rumble from Ed but I’d like to hear it from you.”

Willow slowly sipped her own. She mulled over her words and finally said, "We just got here when my ward warned me of someone trying to plant a bug, a cold war era bug, on my land.”

“How do you know it was cold war era,” asked Natasha. 

“Anythin later wouldn't work here. Fury did his homework before sendin his lackey. I didn't read something like this for today so she was cloaked from minor divination too,” she said harshly, “And yes, before you ask, I did actually threaten her life. Hard as it is for you to believe. I had someone to protect!”

Bucky swallowed and moved around the table. After setting his mug down he laid his hand on her shoulder. Steve could see the emotions just below the surface in the gesture no matter how stony his friends face was. Shock at being protected. Maybe a little awe, “We know why, Willow. You're not one to do something like that lightly. Hill’s lucky you were in charge of that situation. I wouldn't have been so nice.”

“I wouldn't call danglin someone over a massive hole in the ground fully intent on droppin em ‘nice’,” She replied bringing the mug to her lips. With her other hand she gave his a gentle squeeze.

“You actually did that? The bird didn't lie?” Asked tony as he sat across from them and examined willow as if she'd sprouted extra limbs, “Little cookie-baking, vegetable-growing, gentle-as-a-lamb Willow Brown threatened murder?”

“Self defense. There is a difference. Every story I've heard of people goin after witches starts with someone snoopin to find weak spots. I just replied in kind to the danger her actions posed. I didn't like doin it but I am not sorry I did,” She said with her head held high as if daring Stark to challenge her reasoning.

“We have all had to make those kinds of choices,” Natasha began carefully, “The people in this room will get to the bottom of this. As of now, I think I speak for all of us when I say one or two of the team should stay here with you until we know more. Just in case this goes beyond what it looks like. This kind of thing is out of character for Fury. He usually tries talking before bugging. Usually.”

“I will,” Said Steve and Bucky at the same time. They rolled their eyes at each other.

“Do I get a say in whether or not I'm havin guests for the foreseeable future?” Willow asked blandly, having already guessed the answer.

“Nope!” Said Tony with cheer and a playful clap on her unoccupied shoulder, “Though a part of me is jealous it's these two because this coffee is absolutely fantastic. That part dies when I think of living like I'm on the set of Bewitched, though.”

In a monotone, Willow replied, “Oh stop it, Tony. You're gonna make me blush.”

The rest of the team hung out at her place while He and Bucky ran back to pack a bag. As they were jogging Steve noticed his friend's silly grin. Bucky slowed a bit, from 30 mph to a mere 15, and said, “You know what? I think this is the first mission in a long time I’m not dreading.”

“Really?” Steve asked with a smirk, “Not even a little bit?”

“Not even a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 What he said was, "You are so cute. Steve is not as sneaky as he thinks."
> 
> Since this is from Steves POV and he doesnt speak Russian I am putting this here for the reader's benefit.


	9. Willow Amanita Brown-Dugan

Waking in the morning was… odd for her. She was used to the quiet. To the peaceful solitude and contemplation, most mornings brought. This morning she heard foreign footsteps through her home. One set was loud and heavy as he stomped his way downstairs. The other she only caught as he passed by her door.

That's right. She had new roommates for the time being. Dang protective superheroes decided to stick her with a security detail. She could take care of herself but she knew any argument she made would've fallen on deaf ears. 

Not that she was complaining about who volunteered. Steve was a great guy. A sweet teddy bear with a strong moral compass that just so happens to be able to bench press a tractor or two. The man quickly shaping up to be the big brother she never had.

Then there was one James Buchanan Barnes. She was told of Barnes before he came by that first day. He warned her that Bucky’s time with HYDRA was, expectedly, less than pleasant and resulted in heavy PTSD. She was ready and willing to work around that.

What she wasn't warned about was the disarming half-smile that lit his ice-blue eyes. She wasn't warned about how she would be able to feel his hands, soft yet firm, on her hips as he taught her to dance even a day after the fact. She wasn't warned about how her pulse would pick up when Russian poured from his lips like honeyed wine. She could swear that she could listen to him read the Russian phone book and be plenty happy.

Now he was sleeping in the guest bedroom next to hers. She would have to shake herself from the less than P.G. thoughts that fact brought to her mind every once in a while or risk blushing like a fool for no reason around the ultra-perceptive soldiers. She could hear their dim voices as she got ready for the day.

Clad in a sage green long sleeve work dress and thick leggings she descended the stairs while plating her damp hair. She caught the tail end of Bucky’s sentence, “...mwade the ground eat it but it was too late. I had a flashback from when... he... did a job in ‘52. I-” 

She spoke up before she heard any more of what was obviously a private conversation, “Mornin y'all,” She called down with a hint of cheer. The boys, as she's been calling them in her head, were seated at her dining table at the other end of the combo kitchen and dining room with mugs of coffee in hand. She continued, “I’ll be quick. I just need to grab some coffee and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“No, we can continue later. I was just filling him in on last night. I didn't expect you to be up this early. Dobroye utro, Willow,” He said. The smile he gave was lopsided and tired but it still reached his eyes. 

“Based on the context I assume that means good mornin?” She asked and he nodded. Which meant it was way too early for her to get all twitterpated like this. Focusing intensely on her coffee she replied as best she could, “ Well Dobroye utro, you two. Now I am off to do my morning communal in the backyard. Yall can join me if you want but all I'm doing on the outside is sittin in the dirt so it would be dreadfully borin to ya.”

“Go and do your witchy thing, malen’kaya Baba Yaga,” Said Bucky, “Though after last night's display it seems thats kinda like calling the Hulk ‘Tiny’”

_That. Damned. Nickname._

The words seemed to rub against her skin like warm silk every time he said it. Heat pooled within her and wrapped around her quickened heart. It really wasn't fair as she doubted she had the same effect on him at all. She barely caught the compliment that she waved off while distracted with the whole ‘trying to think coherently’ thing, “I’m your run-of-the-mill duo. Nothin more.”

They both cocked their heads to the side slightly. The gestures mirrored each other so well Willow figured it was a family thing. She explained while smiling inwardly, “Witches like me come in four kinds. Singles, duos, triads and quartets. I am a duo. This means I can control two of the so-called ‘basic elements.’ Mine bein earth and water. This is what makes me such a fantastic gardener,” Willow said with a wink as she stirred her coffee, “While I am doin my ‘witchy thing’ y’all can make yourselves at home. It’s not the fancy digs you're used to but feel free to what's available.”

They both laughed at that. Steve said, “You gotta remember were from the 40’s. All of this?” He asked motioning around with his mug, “Is a breath of fresh air. I've only been off ice for two years. Buck has maybe 8 months. The mild futuristic look of the 50s and 60s in here means we get a mental break from actual modernity.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. A wistful look took his face as he leaned his chair back on two legs, “I haven't felt this at home in ages.”

“I’m glad,” Willow said. She had to admit she had never seen them so relaxed. The only thing that bothered Bucky was his numb arm. The way he held it showed the tension in that shoulder. She planned on fixing that today.

It was pitch black outside. Being 5:30 AM or so in upstate New York in September will do that. The light filtering through her kitchen curtains didn't do much against the night and the moon set long ago. She felt her way to her usual spot through muscle memory and knelt in between her porch and her back garden.

Her brows creased when her knees hit what was supposed to be cold, slightly damp soil and met what felt like a squishy soft yoga mat. Her hand brushed the substance and she smiled. A blanket of moss cushioned her communal area. She sunk her hands into it and she felt who put it there. Her land.

Over the years of laying down wards and spells, helping her land as it helped her, the spirit that encompassed her land grew in strength. This strength lead to an awareness most forests only passively had. They, as she refused to call the spirit an “it”, knew of her distress last night and grew the velvety moss pillow for her. 

She got comfortable and dug her fingers into the moss until her fingers reached the earth beneath. Then she sunk deeper and deeper still until only a small, yet adamantium strong, tie of magic held her to her physical form. Her body relaxed into a slow meditative state as her soul merged with the land itself.

The void that she saw around her in her disembodied state exploded into veins of life. Every tree, stone and blade of grass sung into view and she basked in their peace. Then, stretching her awareness with that of her land she checked on each one. To her perception, it was like she was brushing her spirit along her land in a great wave.

She did this to catalog which parts of her forest needed her attention. A breakout of ceratocystis fungi was trying to take hold of some oaks on her southwestern border. She lent her power to the affected trees so they could fight it off. Thrips were trying to eat her squash. Again. She shook the plants and had the earth churn to eat them. Bit by bit she cared for her land. She felt the first rays of sunlight hit the tops of her trees and started pulling back into herself. With a deep sigh and a languid stretch, she opened her eyes and greeted the day. Her soul felt clean and refreshed. It often did when she did this so she tried to start each morning with it.

She felt a comforting weight on her left shoulder. Edgar gave a purring croak as a greeting. She playfully grabbed the tip of his beak and laid a kiss on the side of his head, “Mornin Ed.”

“Good morning Miss Willow,” he said cuddling into her neck, "What's our plan for today?"

"First we're gonna cast the stones,” Said willow while she got to her feet. “Then I need to get a good chunk of the harvestin done and finally I need to make a temporary null spell for Bucky till I can work on 2.0. Probably not in that order,” She turned to see the man himself relaxing with a book on his lap. His titanium arm posed on his leg to hold the book as he turned pages showing that at least the fingers of his titanium arm were poseable. His hair framed his angular face, placed in his concentration, in a way that made her take a minuscule involuntary gasp. Edgar took off then.

He looked up and said, “Welcome back. Steve made breakfast about an hour into your meditation. Were going to have to run to get more eggs,” He laughed, “And a lot of other stuff if this is gonna be our base for a few days. Don't worry about the bill. Were technically on a mission so Tony’s got it.”

“Remind me to thank Tony then,” Willow climbed the stairs and sat in the chair next to his. She thought about his words which irrationally stung her a little. Feeling foolish she asked, “You're here because of a mission?”

He studied her face for a few long moments. His expression softened and Bucky said, “I would have stayed anyway, honestly. I needed to make sure you were safe. After what you… did for me last night it's the least I could do.”

She climbed the steps and sat in the chair next to his. Looking out over her land that was bathed in the first rays of sunlight she said, “I knew you had PTSD before I met you. I knew full well that something like last night was a possibility. Both Gramps and Pops were vets. You don't owe me for something I was ready and willin to do anyway. Think nothin of it, Bucky.”

He bent forward and ran his fingers through his hair. Looking skyward he mumbled, “ty slishkom dobr ko mne. Slishkom khorosho.1 Thank you, Willow.”

She didnt bother asking for a translation. She could feel the emotion behind the words and just let them be. Willow grinned slightly and teasingly asked with a hand over her heart, “What you're sayin is I woulda had company either way? What, I don't get a say in this?”

It was an attempt to lighten the mood. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and seemed to make a decision. Bucky’s soft smile shifted to something darker as his eyes hooded. The smoulder in his gaze when their eyes met made her gulp. He leaned toward her and purred, “Oh, you have _every_ choice in where I’m at, doll.”

There was no missing the searing heat in his words. She knew her goal of not blushing down to her toes was now dead in the water. Their attraction was obvious but Willow wanted to wait for him to make the first move. She wanted him to choose now that he had the ability to do so for the first time in decades. The thoughts conjured by a single sentence made her mouth run dry and Willow wondered if Bucky could hear how loud her heart was pounding. 

“Hey Willow!” Came a cheerful voice from behind Bucky as she opened her mouth to speak, “ I don't know if Buck told you but I made breakfast earlier. We saved you some.”

_Captain America saves the day once again!_

“Thank you, Steve,” Willow said. She had no idea what she would have said to that so Steves's timing was a godsend. Getting up she could feel Bucky’s stare as she passed and she thanked every god she had ever prayed to for Steves's lack of commentary due to blissful ignorance. After collecting herself in the bathroom as she washed her hands. Willow ate her breakfast of scrambled eggs as she talked with them both. This was not as easy a task as it should have been what with her thinking of how good Bucky’s growling voice sounded.

After she was done she washed her dishes and grabbed a black velvet bag out of the cookie jar on her counter. The stones inside rattled together as she tossed it in her hand, “Yall want to see how I knew you were coming by?”

They cleared her dining room table. She sat on one side and the boys on the other. She untied the strings on the bag and grabbed a rune stone, “I’ll say what I’m doin out loud so y’all can follow along. This first rune is the answer to a simple yes or no question I have in my mind. ‘Will I be havin company today?’ As I form this question in my mind I am excluding you two.”

She dropped the stone from about eight inches. It bounced twice and landed face down, “That means no. If it was a yes I would cast 3 more. The combination of runes that land tell me what kind of person is showin up. Each one of my acquaintances has a unique combo.”

She could see the question on the tips of their tongues. The one everyone has when they watch her cast. She counted down in her head and wondered which would crack first.

“Which… Which ones are mine?” Asked Steve shyly. She figured it would be him.

“Let me show you,” she said and reached in while concentrating on him. She dropped 3 of them. Pointing to them from left to right, she said, “ Mann, or man. A human. Uruz, rebirth. The beginnin of a new page of life. And Yr. Protection or… shield. Thats how I knew for certain who was walkin down that path the day you came by, Steve. Who else could it have been?”

“They nailed that one,” Said Steve with a nod. He thumbed to his right and asked, “What's his?”

“Bucky’s is very similar,” She put the stones back in the bag and mixed them in. Then she picked three while focusing on the man in question. The three landed and she gestured to each in turn, “The first two were the same. But his last rune is Tyr.”

“Meaning?” Bucky asked.

Willow said, “The spirits are not subtle beings. They compared you to Tyr, the one-handed god of justice and war.”

“Really? A one-handed god?” He laughed, “‘Bout as subtle as a brick to the face.” 

“It's not just that. They knew how to tell me it was you. They also see you as someone who would rain down your wrath on those who would unjustly hurt the innocent. You are the only one I've seen them compare to a god.”

Bucky just blinked, “They really see me as all that?”

“They wouldn't have made the comparison otherwise. Even if you were missin just your right hand like Tyr himself.”

“Huh,” Bucky said while lost in thought. Then he asked what Natasha’s runes were. She rolled with the change in subject easily and that lead to an hour-long exploration through each person's set. 

During a lull in the conversation, Willow said, “I am going to pop down into the basement. I have most of the beads I need to get his arm at the very least functional. Just no taking lighnin bolts to the arm this time.”

She playfully pushed on Bucky’s right shoulder as she passed, “No promises malen’'kaya Baba Yaga.”

She tread halfway down the basement stairs before she let the chills take hold. His speaking Russian was going to be the death of her. She grabbed what she needed and headed outside to her new moss patch. There she carved the last few she ran out of making her last one and threaded the beads. Holding her hands over the bracelet she chanted thrice, “Magicis obice. Magicis spongea tectum induxisse. Magica captionem.”

The bracelet glowed green as her magic soaked in. Rootlets and shoots sprang forth around her as she worked. This was odd as that didn't happen last time. When the enchanting was done she dug her hand into the moss and sent a question to the elemental of her land through feelings and images more than words, “Query: Why growing things?”

This was the fastest way to talk to the elemental. It saved her needing to separate from her physical form. They still took their time as earth elementals are wont to do. They sluggishly responded, “Answer... Enjoying metal warrior... Showing gladness for protection.”

“Gratitude,” She replied in thanks and pulled her hand free. Good to know her land approved of him. She picked up the still-warm bracelet and went to find Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 "You are too kind to me. Too good."
> 
> Any linguistic inaccuracies are due to google translate and I apologize if I butchered any non-English lines. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos would be much appreciated.


	10. James Buchanan Barnes P.5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a doozy at 4500+ words but I didn't want to break it up. Warning! There will be **ANGST** but it has a happy ending, I promise. Enjoy chapter 10!

He set the needle down on the record on the player beside him. The first notes hit him like a battering ram and he laid back on the couch. His feet splayed out and he relaxed like a cat in a sunbeam. He found The Ink Spots tucked in between The Beetles and whoever Panic! at the Disco was. The Ink Spots came into popularity when he was a kid. Hed listen to them on the radio while his ma cooked Sunday dinner. He would keep his three little sisters busy as best he could. As the men began crooning he could almost hear them laugh.

The bittersweet thoughts were interrupted by Willows placid voice, “That was Gramp’s favorite album. I'm partial to a few songs on there myself.”

He lifted one heavy eye and asked, “Which ones would that be?”

“It's corny but I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire is one of my favorite love songs,” She said shyly.

He shrugged his agreement, “I don't think its corny, doll. It's a good song.”

The kitchen light haloed around her as she leaned on the archway between the living room and her dining area. He would never get over how kind her eyes were. Her slight Mona Lisa smile she wears until it takes over her face. She passed him and sat with her feet tucked under her and said, “I have somethin for ya.”

“What would that be?” He asked. Seeing her dressed made him almost feel bad. Almost. He quickly learned that one of his favorite things was lounging around his suite at the compound in pajamas until real clothes were absolutely necessary. It looked like Willow didn't mind it though. 

“First, since I’m learnin Russian and all, how do I say may I?” She asked. She held a beaded bracelet much like his first in her hands on her lap.

He sighed and quirked a smile. Did she know how much it meant to him that she always asked? He had a feeling that if he said to never touch it again she would avoid it like the plague. He was a lot more inclined to give her blanket permission, however. He cleared his throat of the choked emotions and said, “Mogu ya. Eto ‘Mogu ya’ Willow.”

He even pronounced the way a Russian would. Her light olive skin tinted red adorably. She responded, “So, correct me if I'm wrong, ‘mogu ya’ is may I? You also said eto which means… it’s or it is in that context?”

He beamed, “Molodets, or well done. Go ahead,” he said, indicating his arm with a nod. She gently picked up his limb and set it in her lap to tie it around his wrist. As she worked a lock of her hair came loose from its braid. His arm slowly came back online with clicks and whirs and twitching digits. He flexed his fingers as he gained back what muffled feeling the arm had.   
The pressure of it on her lap. The mild sense of body heat. He decided the first thing he would do with his newfound mobility was tuck the errant strands behind her ear. Her eyes widened then fluttered shut as she leaned into his hand. The darkest part of him was expecting her to flinch. That was decidedly not flinching. 

She seemed to suddenly realize what she was doing and pulled away slightly. She flushed with embarrassment and mumbled, “Sorry. That was probably weird.”

“Not at all,” He breathed. “You really aren't scared of it, are you?”

She looked at him like he was off the deep end, “‘It’ is your arm, Bucky. Why would I be scared?” 

_Oh I don't know, all the deaths maybe?_

She saw his apprehension then indicated the arm that settled on his leg after she pulled away, “Mogu ya?”

“Da,” He said with a smile. She took his hand in her left and laced their fingers. Buckys heart flipped. Her hand was so small in comparison. So fragile. She then lifted the back of his hand and pressed it to her cheek. His jaw dropped.

“See? I'm not even a hint afraid’a this. Cause it's yours,” She said meeting his eyes with the purest conviction and Bucky was at a loss for words. She raised her hand slowly, so he could back away if he needed to he guessed, and cupped his face. Her soft, warm hand was his personal slice of heaven. He let out a shaky breath. She caressed his cheek and continued, “ If I know anything about you, James Buchanan Barnes, it's that you would sooner knaw your own leg off than hurt me.”

He fought the urge to lean into her hand but lost that battle as soon as it began. He could smell a bit of that perfume on her wrist. Her hand simultaneously soothed and lit a raging wildfire within him. He decided earlier that day to step up his flirtation with her. ‘Why not?’ he thought. They had chemistry. He, according to Steve, used to flirt as easily as he breathed.

But this was more. With her hand on his cheek, enveloping his senses with everything good in this world, he knew that once this mission was done he would give himself a new one.

Win the heart of Willow Amanita Brown-Dugan. 

The moment shattered like glass when Steve waltzed in. Willow nearly jumped out of her skin and Steve did his best impression of a tomato. She shot to her feet and sputtered, "Hi! Steve. I am, uhmm, just gonna be in the backyard. Harvestin," then nearly ran out of the house.

Bucky glared daggers through his hair at Steve. His pal had the good grace to mouth ‘sorry’. He suddenly got why the rest of the team called him 'Captain Cockblock.' He was notorious on base for his... poor timing. If he ever got that far with Willow he would make sure Steve wasn't in the damned state.

The three fell into a comfortable routine for the next few days. They spent the rest of that day harvesting and shopping for groceries. Namely, Steve was hounded at the front door by his adoring public while he and Willow shopped. The day after that they spent baking while listening to the radio. He didn't like most of the songs that the pop station played but he certainly enjoyed the way her hips swayed to the beat so they weren't all bad. He far preferred the rock channel she put on next.

Day four, after she asked to see how the charms were holding up, he decided to give her that blanket permission he was debating. They had just put a tray of cookies in the oven when she had inquired. He smiled and said, “You know what, Malen’kaya Baba Yaga? You don't need to even ask anymore.”

Her head whipped up and searched his face, “Really? Are you sure? I'm completely okay with askin, you know.”

Bucky settled his hands on her shoulders. She was too sweet. He said, “And that is precisely why I’m giving you permission,” He stepped back and gestured to the whole of himself, “for not just the arm. I give you free reign, dollface.”

The ‘dollface’ just slipped out. That was used for one's girlfriend or wife and they were not that close. Yet. But she either disregarded the familiarity or didn't know the context that phrase usually was used in. She slowly smiled until her eyes creased at the corners. Willow dove forward and hugged him as tightly as she could. He was not expecting an armful of tiny witch that day but he wasn't complaining. After a stunning moment and a laugh he hugged her back until she gasped, “What is it with you super soldiers and tryin'a crush me?”

He dropped her and apologized profusely. She giggled musically and said while patting his chest, “Its fine, Buck, it's fine. We witches are made of some sturdy stuff. Also, if you ever need me to start askin again I will. It's no problem.”  
He could have kissed her for that alone. But he didn't. Not yet. He wanted to take the girl out first. He wanted to treat her right. To do _this_ right. That and the fact Steve was reading the paper right behind them. He could feel judgmental eyes for his earlier slip-of-the-tongue.

Five days in total passed with no word from any of the team. Not a single ring of her phone. He was mildly concerned about that but no news meant more time here. In a house that was turning into a second home the more he stayed. As he went to bed that night he entertained the wish that the phone would never ring.

________

Someone was at the foot of the bed. Adrenaline already in his veins he flew from his position, knocked the person back onto the bed, pinned their legs underneath his own, held both their wrists over their head in his left hand and used the other to hold their torso down beneath the collar bone.

But something was wrong. He was using a fraction of the usual force. His right hand wasn't at their throat but pressing on their, her, sternum. She looked shocked but not scared. 

"Bucky? You okay?" The woman said. 

“Who’s Bucky?” He snapped. The name was like someone taking a knife and slowly grinding it into his skull. He had to silence her for that. Then another sharp pain wracked him as he realized he didn't _want_ to. He wasn't supposed to want anything.  
He glared at the woman. Understanding lit her eyes and she suddenly relaxed every muscle. Her head tilted back onto the bed and she closed her eyes as if trying to sleep. She was showing complete vulnerability. She, quietly as if talking to a skittish animal, said, “I see. Hello Soldier. He warned me somethin like this may happen."

"Who are you?" He whispered harshly. She grimaced in pain. He thought it might have been physical but he hadn't moved. Just in case he loosened his hold on her wrists a touch. Why did he do that?

"I am Willow," She said. She opened her eyes and the moonlight glittered off of her black irises. They caught him off guard and caused a dull ache in the back of his head. He knew those eyes. She continued, "You are in upstate New York. You are Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. You were born on March 10th, 1917. You are a veteran of the 107th division of the United States Army. You are here, in my home, and you are safe."

Snippets of memories battered his senses as she gave the clinical history of a stranger. Dancing. First with a girl in a dance hall then, this image far clearer, with the one under him. Patching up a scrawny blonde after he picked yet another fistfight. Getting rescued by a suddenly larger version of said kid in a dingy dungeon in Germany. Falling.

"Bucky?" Asked a man from behind him. That voice. He let out a keening cry and everything went black.

_____

He came to to a horrible scene. He had Willow held prone under him. His left hand held her wrists above her head and his right pressed down on her chest. His legs trapped hers. His heart jumped into his throat. What had he done?

"Buck? You there?" Steve asked confirming his worst fears. The Asset had pinned Willow down and did lord knows what. He leaped off of her like she was a live wire. Scanning her Bucky didn't see any immediate damage but the guilt hit all the same. He drowned under its weight.

She pulled her arms down and sat up. Willow leaned forward asking, "You doin alright?" 

Like nothing happened. 

"Am I doing alright?" He asked with venom, "Am _I_ ? I wasn't the one who was just assaulted in her own home! I should be asking you that," Willow opened her mouth to answer and he cut her off with, "You know what? I don't wanna know what I did to you. I need to go. I don't belong here."

Bucky spotted his go-bag by the door, a grey duffle that had seen better days. Grabbing it and stuffing it with his few belongings he zipped it up to the sound of them both trying to reason with him. He blocked them out. Nothing they could say would make this okay. As much as it felt like, with every step, his heart was being ripped from his chest in tiny ragged chunks he left her home behind. He shut the front door behind him. The click of the latch sounding like prison doors slamming. On what planet did he think he could be normal? That he could get the girl? That he deserved that kind of happiness? No. 

Five minutes into the woods he heard familiar footfalls fast approaching. He called over his shoulder, "Can it, punk, I know what I'm doing." 

Steve caught up and stopped him with a hand to his chest. The woods around them went silent as if to witness the argument to come. He ground out, "No. I don't think you do."

He smacked Steve's hand away and kept walking. He spat, “I do. I'm doing what's best for us both.”

“Really?” Asked steve crossing his arms, “Thats not how it looks from where I'm standing. To me, it looks like you're running away because you're scared.”

“Of course I'm scared!” Bucky roared as he turned, pointing to himself he added, “ I am a god damned monster! I had her pinned, Stevie! My hand was nearly at her throat! ”

“I know! I was right there! I was behind you the entire time,” Steve shot back, “I wouldn't have let you hurt her.”

That brought him up short. He was there and let it happen? He whispered in a pained tone “Why didn't you stop me?”

“Because the last four times you've woken up as the Winter Soldier the worst you have done is hold someone down. Once. The last time was over a month ago. I was just there as extra security in case this lapse was a bad one,” Steve closed some distance and added, “The first night we stayed here I took Willow aside and told her that this could happen. I told her what to do and that your progress has been astounding. You didn't even try to hurt her. Bucky, you don't even curse around her and you have the foulest mouth in the tower! She let you stay in her home knowing fully who you are.”

He argued weakly, “Then she should know why my leaving is-”

Steve marched up and shoved him. Bucky landed on his ass in the dirt. Steve yelled down at him, “She's up there crying Bucky!”

The words slapped him in the face, “What?”

“Willow is up there bawling her eyes out right now. She wanted to hide it from me but even with her thick walls I could hear it when I left after you.”

She was crying. Over him. He was lost. He was torn between leaving for her safety and sprinting back at full speed, consequences be damned. He managed passed the crushing weight on his chest and asked in a thin voice, “What do I do?”

Steve looked at him like he was nuts, “I have watched you two dance around your feelings for five days straight. I don't care if you are official or not. You are going to march back to that house and comfort your gal or God help me I will beat some sense into your thick fucking skull.”

He almost smiled. He managed to get Cap to curse. The F-bomb too, no less. He looked passed his friend to the cabin. He could still see a bit of it through the woods, beckoning him with a homey comfort he hadn't felt since before the war. He plucked himself out of the dirt and grabbed his bag. He readjusted his duffle on his shoulder and asked, “I really didn't hurt her? Are you sure?”

“You didn't. Her wrists weren't even red,” He replied and patted Bucky on the shoulder then an encouraging push, “Go.”

Bucky started with a walk that turned into a trot that wound up with him running full-tilt back to her. What was he thinking? He was so scared of hurting her that he ended up doing just that. He opened the door and heard the most gut-wrenching sound from upstairs. He knew that moaning cry. She was trying to hold it in. 

He climbed the stairs from the kitchen. The noise was coming from what was his room. The door was shut firm but her sobs were plain to his enhanced ears. He lifted his hand to knock and hesitated. Steeling himself he gave three solid raps.

“I’m fine, Steve!” Came Willows exasperated voice. He could hear her pick herself up from wherever she was and walk to the door. Opening it she said, “Just go make sure he's- Oh!”

Willow tried to hide the fact she was crying with quick swipes to her face. She couldn't conceal the tears on her pink nightdress. Her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy. At first, when she saw him her eyes lit with hope. Crushing that like a bug she donned a roll he had used himself more than once. Emotionless robot. She opened the door the rest of the way Willow said, “You're back. Did you forget something?”

Not back so soon. Just back. Like she thought she'd never see him again. She turned from him to go stare blankly out the window. His heart shattered, “Yeah I did forget something. A few somethings actually. Like my good sense,” She turned her face to him. Bucky could see the confusion, “I forgot I had a mission to complete. I forgot to listen to a friend because I was terrified my darkest half did something I could never make right.”

She turned back to the window, "I wouldn't’ve blamed you, you know."

He slid his bag off his shoulder with a rattling thud, "what do you mean, doll?"

"Don't you 'doll' me right now. You know what I mean. I knew, from night one, that this was a possibility," Willow turned with fresh tears trickling down her face. Her magic glittered in her eyes as tiny green sparks of anger, "I knew full well that this could happen. Hell, after your panic attack the other night I knew it was likely! I took every precaution because I wanted to help you. Steve was here the whole time. I had spells ready. I would'a used them had I thought I was in any danger whatsoever because I knew it would kill you inside had you learned the Soldier laid a finger on me."

She started pacing the room like a tiger in a cage as her accent thickened, "You would'a known that had you stayed, James Buchanan Barnes! You didn't let me explain. I wanted to tell you all of this but you took that choice away from me." She sunk down on the bed, "You are one of the few friends I've made in six years. I've been alone for six years and I thought I lost you," she met his eyes and shouted, "I thought I lost what little chance I-"

She slapped her hands over her mouth at the last second. Mortification took over the fury and the sparks died in her widened eyes. He crossed to her when she covered her face in her hands. He turned on his bedside lamp and said, "So you knew the whole time who I was. Who I used to be? All of it?" 

"Yeah."

"Then," bucky sat next to her on the bed and sighed, "I apologize for not hearing you out. I thought I was doing what was best. For both of us. I assumed that leaving was the safest choice. That not getting close would hurt you less. I was wrong.”

"I know why," she muttered but her voice broke. Willow leaned on his arm. The weight of her against him felt so right. Taking a deep breath she tried again and said, " I know why you did it. You were afraid. HYDRA broke your mind like porcelain and left you to pick up the jagged pieces. I forgive you, Buck. But can you try and listen next time?"

Next time. This living miracle of a woman didn't hesitate to offer her help for a "next time". He rested his head on hers, "I'll try. I promise."

They sat in comfortable silence. He heard Steve come in and shuffle through things. Big swing music started. Bucky had an idea. He stood, crossed the room and shut the door, "That is Steve giving us some privacy so we can talk while he's home. Super Soldier ears are better ears than most."

"So he heard me blubberin and told on me, eh?"

"Something like that," he said laughing. He took his time crossing back till Bucky stood in front of her and waited until she met his eyes. A bit of Brooklyn seeped into his voice, "Since we're being so honest and whatnot, how bout you tell me what you were gonna say before you stopped yourself, doll. If I can call you doll again."

Willows's eyes bulged and her blush was the stuff of legends. She watched her hands as she fiddled with them in her lap. Her voice was trembling from under her curtain of onyx hair as she said, "You may call me that again but I don't think the other part is really necessary."

"Oh but it is," he settled to one knee in front of her. He dipped his next words in saccharine sincerity, "I did just promise to listen. So... I'm listening."

She glared at him and he snickered. Searching his face she asked, "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Not a chance. I'm a hound with a bone now."

She tried to stare him down. He just wore his best cat-that-ate-the-canary smile till she threw her hands up and cried out in frustration, "Fine! Fine," Willow visually gathered up her courage and haltingly replied, "If you must know I was gonna say that I… thought I lost... what little chance I had with you. Okay? I said it. You happy now?"

Happy? That word didn't touch the elation that filled every fiber of his being. To hear her all but admit she felt the same attraction. He was on cloud nine. Laughter bubbled up from within him and she playfully smacked his arm and said, "Don't you laugh at me!"

"How could I not? You just talked such a big game about knowing me and then said you had a 'little chance'. If you really knew me, malen'kaya Baba Yaga," He growled her pet name. It had the desired effect. Her eyes bolted to his as she sucked in a breath. Hope and confusion mixed on her beautiful face. He placed his hands on her forearms and grazed them up as he said, "You would know that tiny chance was more of a guarantee."

His hands framed her bewildered face. Screw the date. This was the right time. He pulled her in and softly took what he longed for. Bucky kissed her. Heat crashed through him but he pulled back, needing to see her face. To know how she felt. 

Confusion. Disbelief. Then an all-encompassing joy that made her laugh and misted her eyes. He swiped her tears and gave in fully to the pull he felt that first day before he taught her to dance. He claimed her lips like he needed them to live. 

Willow gave a squeak of surprise that morphed into a high moan that made him see stars. Her hands snaked around his neck as her tongue begged entry that he enthusiastically gave. One taste of her and he knew he was a goner. Ambrosia of the gods paled in comparison to the sweet taste flooding him. Bucky gave a rumble of pleasure as they broke to breathe. 

It was Bucky’s turn to be overwhelmed. He never thought he could be this happy. He wanted to pour his heart out. To hold her close and tell her every sweet nothing on his mind. She deserved it even though he didn't know if he deserved her. But laying everything out like that may come off as too fast. He didn't want to bruise what they had while it was so new and so fragile. 

It sparked a wicked idea. It was definitely safe territory to flirt with the girl. What Bucky planned to say was all innocent but she wouldn't know. She didn't speak Russian yet. He pitched his voice low and gave it gravel that insinuated what he said was some of the most salacious things imaginable, “Ty samaya krasivaya zhenshchina, na kotoruyu ya kogda-libo smotrel. Mne povezlo, chto ty prinyal menya takoy, kakaya ya yest'. Odnazhdy ya nadeyus' sdelat' tebya moyey. (You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I’m lucky that you accepted me for who I am. One day I hope to make you mine.)”

Willow bit her lip halfway through his tirade. As soon as the last word left his lips she sprang on him like a cat and drove him down. She straddled his torso and, snagging fistfuls of his nightshirt, dragged him to her lips. She kissed him to within an inch of his life. It was all fury and passion and it lit every nerve he had till his head was all swimming thoughts of uncut want. 

She dropped his shirt and he limply fell with it. Willow braced herself over him with a hand on either side of his head. Looking him dead in the eye she warned with a purr, "You best stop sweet talkin me in Russian or this night will be a hell of a lot longer than it already has been. I am not a quiet woman and I would make Captian Tightwad downstairs run for the hills. I am going to take my happy butt to bed. Goodnight, bucky.”

She kissed him lightly on the forehead before hauling herself off of him. He yelled after her as she opened the door, “Ty uveren, kotenok? (Are you sure, kitten?)

“Goodnight, Bucky!” Willow shouted as she slammed the door. He laughed richly in a way he hadn't in a very long time. He laid on the cold hardwood and wondered if all 21st-century dames were this bold or if he just got lucky. Probably some of both. Any way he sliced the situation he needed to go take a shower. A very cold shower.


	11. Willow Amanita Brown-Dugan P.2.

The sun warmed the tops of her trees. It was good being an earth witch. She found serenity unlike anything else during her communion. It helped not only her land but her soul. Last night's events were daunting, overwhelming and thoroughly wonderful. Willow could still feel his soft lips. The scrape of his stubble on her face. The deep-throated growl when she took him down and ravaged him with her kiss.

She couldn't believe she was so brazen with her words. She was not one to shy away from her sexuality. Being raised a witch and nearly a thirty-year-old woman meant a blushing virgin she was not. But to tackle him? Frankly tell him how _loud_ she could get? That was a horse of an entirely different color. She hated her mouth at times.

Willow's hands were still in the earth. Her spirit blurred at the edges while partially merged with her land. They picked up on her wayward thoughts and her land's spirit spoke up with, “Query: Is Metal-Warrior witch-mate?”

She barked a laugh. How to explain the odd in-between stage she and Bucky were in? The limbo between confessed attraction and pair. She had an idea. Willow responded with, “Answer: Not mate yet. Hoping. Wanting. We court.”

Willow pulled on images of the most obvious courting behaviors of the animal kingdom. Birds. She envisioned the nest and decorations of the bowerbird then how she cleaned when she knew Bucky was coming by. Extravagant dances of birds of paradise filled her mind that she then paired with them dancing together. A shrike bringing the biggest prey to a prospective mate and bucky on her land when they met with a scarlet ribboned box in his hand. 

Flowers and ferns sprouted rapidly around her. Her land cried out in her mind, “Momentous and joyous day! Good-Witch is courting a mate! I will assist!”

Before she could reply she could feel them making... something. The concentration of the elemental palpable in their bond. Before they presented what they were so focused on they sent images of adelie penguins presenting stones as courtship gifts. The soil in front of her parted to reveal a silver dollar sized sphere. One half of it was glittering blood-red garnet. The other side was sky-blue celestite with a pearly sheen that caught the light. The two halves were joined by a thin vein of yellow gold. 

Her jaw hit her lap. Her elemental friend made… art. She had never heard of an elemental making anything independently for witches, let alone art. She picked it up and tears of amazement slid down her cheeks. It was astoundingly beautiful. She cradled it in one hand and dug her fingers into her soil with the other, “Shock! Amazement! It is perfection. Overwhelming gratitude!”

She felt a cool hand on her right shoulder and looked up. Bucky's face drew down in worry when he spotted her tears. He knelt by her side instantly and wiped her cheek with his right thumb, "Oh, babydoll, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Do I gotta punch something?"

Willow laughed and leaned into his hand, "I'm fine. They're good ones I swear. Thank you for checking." 

"Of course! What kinda man would I be if I didn't? " He said as he settled cross-legged beside her. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and hands hanging loosely, "Tell me. What was so amazing that it moved Baba Yaga to tears?” 

"Have I explained to you what I do out here in the mornins?" Bucky shook his head, "I talk to the spirit of my land while caring for it. Elementals like them don't use language the way we do so we communicate through feelings, images, and concepts. While I was out here I was thinkin about last night and they heard me,” Said willow. She felt Bucky tense beside her. She leaned into his side and was suddenly filled with his scent. A blend of metal, musk, and man that was all Bucky and entirely intoxicating. She gathered her scattered thoughts and said, “Not that part. What came after. The part that made them ask if you were my mate”

He relaxed and said, “Oooh. My favorite part, you mean?"

"The very same. I told them no, the Metal Warrior was not my mate. Mate in this context meanin a committed relationship. I explained were still courtin," Willow told of the euphemisms she used. Bucky rumbled a laugh at comparing the treats he had brought to mice. Willow held her closed first out to him with, "Which brings me to this. I have a little something for ya."

Bucky grinned that quirked grin she adored, closed his eyes and held out his hand. She dropped it into the center of his palm. When he saw what he held his brows nearly met his hairline, “This is gorgeous. What’s it made of?”

“Its a sphere of garnet, celestite, and gold.”

His eyes went wide, “Did you make this?”

“Nope. What you have there, to my best knowledge, is the only known piece of independently made elemental art on the planet,” Willow said. Bucky turned it this way and that as she spoke. Admiring the bauble while smiling wide he said, “You got a literal force of nature to be your wingman. You know if you wanted to go out with me you could’ve just asked.”

She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. The cool metal felt good on her heated cheek as she said, “For one thing the ‘force of nature’ volunteered to be my wingman, thank you very much. Secondly, I have been waitin for you to make the first move. It's not like you’ve had an abundance of choice until now.”

He shifted to lean his weight on his left arm. Before she knew it a strong hand gripped her jaw and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Willow's thoughts fled and her body took over. Desire flooded her veins in a nitroglycerin-fueled rush. Her hand traveled over the hard planes of his chest, around his neck, and curled into his soft hair. Bucky groaned into her mouth and pulled back.

"Pardon my language but goddamn, doll, you can kiss," Bucky said through uneven breaths. They rested their foreheads together and he sighed, "Come out with me tonight."

Deciphering human language through the haze of pure need was not her strong suit at the time, "What?"

She opened her eyes only to be caught in his intense blue-grey gaze, "You wanted me to choose. I'm choosing you Willow Brown-Dugan. Come out with me.”

The words penetrated the fog of her mind. She drew back to search his eyes. She needed to know if she heard him right. That she wasn't dreaming, “Say that again?”

He stood pulling willow up with him. She had to remember to breathe when he pulled her flush to his hard body. His arms surrounded her as he tucked her head under his chin. Slowly he said, punctuating his words with a small tightening of his embrace, “I. Choose. You. Freely and wholeheartedly. Now would you like to go dancing with me tonight?”

“Thats what I thought I heard,” She said with a disbelieving laugh, “Yes, Buck, I absolutely will.”

Her land contacted her through her bare feet and asked, “Query: Good-Witch’s gift was accepted? I assisted in winning mate?”

“Affirmative. Metal-Warrior accepted my gift.” 

The soil around them erupted with plant life. Flowers bloomed and ferns unfurled like banners in the wind. Long sleeping acorns burst into small saplings. She would have to transplant those later. Small tremors shook their feet as her land cried out, “Joy! Victory! Good-Witch will surely win mate!”

Bucky stepped back and watched the show, “What's going on?”

She giggled and replied, “I just told my land that you took my gift.”

“Query: Will Metal-Warrior now be mate?” 

The puppy-like excitement in her land paired with the blunt question to make her burst out laughing.

“What did they say?” Asked Bucky.

“They asked if you're now my mate.”

He looked at the ground between them and said, “Working on it, buddy!”

She was a bundle of raw nerves. She hadn't had a date in… seven years? At least? She tossed the lipstick down onto her dusty vanity in frustration. Her makeup was all wrong and she still had no clue what dress to wear. She probably looked a mess in her dressing gown. Bucky had left hours ago to go get ready to pick her up at seven-thirty. It was reaching five o’clock and she was pretty sure she was going to go nuts before he got back. 

A knock sounded at her bedroom door. She called for them to come in and pulled her robe tighter. It was probably Steve wondering if she's okay after shutting herself in her room for hours. She was incorrect. Turning she found Natasha standing in the doorway with a suitcase in one hand, “I heard you have a date tonight.”

“What are you doing here, Nat?” She asked getting up.

“Steve called me,” she said, “May I come in?”  
“ A’course he did. Uh, sure,” She said waving the redhead in, “ I haven't had a date in years and I’m kinda panicin.”

She smiled kindly and shut the door behind her. She took in the room. Like every other space in the house, her room was earth-toned with Wood-paneled walls. A kingsize bed was against the wall to the right of the door. The only other furniture she had in the room was a singular nightstand, a full-length mirror and the hand-me-down vanity she sat at. Setting down the suitcase on the bed Natasha said, “Thats why I'm here. I will be doing your hair and makeup. Judging by the housecoat you have on you couldn't pick a dress?”

Willow buried her head in her hands she groaned, “Nope.”

She made a beeline to the closet and threw open the door, “Let's see what we're working with. Wow, do you love dresses. No wonder you couldn't choose.”

Most of her clothes were, indeed, dresses of varying lengths. But they were ones that you garden or worked in, stained and worn. Nothing that would be good enough to go out in with Bucky Barnes of all people. Natasha fished through her collection until, from the back of the closet, she pulled a dress Willow completely forgot she owned, “Oh this is perfect!”

The dress was a midnight black cap sleeve that ended a few inches above the knee. Seeing it made her break out in a cold sweat and ask, “You… sure? I mean it's really short. And the back is low. I wouldn't be able to...”

“Hush, it's perfect. And not that short in the scheme of things. Were going to have to manually pop his eyes back in when he sees you in this,” Nat said with a wicked grin.

“For more than one reason,” She sheepishly admitted.

Natashas eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Spill.”

She didn't say anything. She just turned in her chair and moved the robe off of her left leg. Natasha’s eyes were the ones that nearly left her skull as she harshly whispered, “Tats?! Girl, you have tattoos?”

Sage green vines curled up the side of her leg and twined with her favorite varieties of flowers. The first of the leaves started just below her knee and grew in abundance as they went up to end in a bouquet on her hip. Willow replied, “Yep. They go all the way up to my hip bone on that side. It's been pure chance that he hasn't seen me in a dress short enough to show them. Do you think he’ll mind? He is from the 40’s after all.”

“Mind?” Natasha asked, dumbfounded, “Are you kidding me? I may need to send you in armed to beat him away once he sees that.”

Willow blushed hotly, “I'm sure that’s not-”

“Nope. Don't start that. No self-doubting bullshit allowed. He is nuts about you. You should have seen him trying to decide if he should put his hair up or not. Now come put on this dress and show me where you keep your stockings.” 

Willow spent the next few hours alternating between getting lost in conversation and getting primped. They let her long hair hang loose for the most drama while dancing. Subtle eyeshadow and liner played backup for stunning red lips that stole the show. Nat somehow found fishnets and made her put those on too. Simple black flats completed the look and she stood in front of her mirror looking at a stranger.

“You look stunning. Some of my best work yet. ,” Said Nat from behind her, “He may start howling at you like a cartoon. And the lipstick isn't going anywhere. Its battle proof. I know. I tested it." Nat started gathering her kit and, as if on cue, a knock sounded at her door.

Steve's voice came through with, "Bucky's here."

Her heart hammered painfully in her chest. This was really happening. Warm hands gripped her shoulders. Nat's warm voice said, "You can do this. He's waiting for you. Go." Swallowing down the raging butterflies she made her way downstairs.

Bucky was sitting next to Steve on the couch in a tailored grey suit and black tie. His hair was down and framed his clean-shaven face. His leg bounced. She was glad she wasn't the only nervous one. Steve stopped mid-sentence and pointed Willow's way. 

Bucky turned to her and his face went slack. Willow could feel when his eyes traveled down her body like a physical caress. After a low whistle, he intoned, "You are an absolute knockout."

"You clean up pretty good there too Buck," She said in the understatement of the decade. The suit hugged his frame and showed just how large a man Bucky really was. His shoulders alone looked as if ready to burst the seams. As she crossed to him the lamplight caught the greenery on her leg and both soldiers froze.

“Do you have tattoos?” They both asked in wildly different tones. Steve sounded as if he just learned a neat, mildly surprising, animal fact. Bucky’s words were an astonished yelp as his eyes bugged.

She unconsciously tugged the hem of her dress down, “Yes. I do.”

Bucky dove for her hands and stopped her fidgeting. He met her eyes and said, “Wow. That came out wrong, Willow. Sorry. I was just shocked is all. Dollface…” His voice gained a crooning quality, “You got ink.”

The last four words squashed any doubts she may have had. She would save the comment on the tip of her tongue for when they were alone. One does not whisper around super soldiers and spies. It was useless.

“Thats it. Get out. You're choking us. And no, we won't wait up,” Said Natasha, shooing the pair out with her hands. They laughed and did as told.

“Where we headed tonight?” They were about five minutes into the woods. She held his right elbow as they walked and enjoyed the night. Insect song filled the air and stars peeked through the canopy. Their light, along with the waning gibbous moon, lit their path in patches of cool light. When he didn't respond she shook his arm, “Bucky?”

“Huh? Oh. Sorry I'm still stuck on the fact you have tats," he held his gloved left hand out with his forefinger and thumb a centimeter apart, "I was this close to shouting jackpot."

She tittered at that. Now that they were out of earshot she quipped, "Don't shout jackpot just yet. Play your cards right, Bucky Barnes, and you may see the rest of it."

He stopped in his tracks, forcing her to halt as well. She turned to see his expression morph to that of a stalking big cat, heated and intense, "I see. Chto yesli ya govoril po-russki? 1 Would that be one of the cards I could play?"

Willows's knees were liable to buckle. She had busted open pandora's box with her careless words. A spark lit in her belly. She pointed an accusatory finger his way, "Now that is not fair.”

He took a silent step forward, “I am a spy,” another step and she was forced back, “A HYDRA-trained assassin,” he stuck his hands in his pockets and bent at the waist. She could smell his subtle cologne. His hot breath tickled her nape as he whispered, "Fair was never a part of the equation, malen'kaya Baba Yaga. But if you want…”

He stepped back. She didn't feel the mildly cool weather. His searing eyes and her flush kept her nice and toasty. He licked his lips and continued, “I can stop teasing you in Russian.”

Letting the chills take over she turned on her heel. Breathing a sigh of relief she said, “That would be much appreciated.”

Willow took up his arm again. She didn't trust the glitter in his eye. Something was coming. A few minutes later he piped up with, “Tell me, dollface. Nihongo ni kirikaeruto yoidesu ka, waruidesu ka?2  A man needs to know.”

Her eyes went wide as she sucked in a breath. In a voice high with alarm she asked, “Just how many languages do you know, Bucky?”

The grin he sported belonged on the face of a Disney villain. He chuckled low in his throat while patting her hand on his arm and said, “You’ll hear them all. Don't you worry about that.”

“How many?” She demanded. If she gave in to what his words were really doing to her they may not leave the forest. So she got mad instead, “How many, Barnes?”

He laughed and looked at her like she was an interesting new toy, “Oooh. Você é realmente fofa quando está com raiva.3  You know that?.”

She's doomed. Completely doomed. The issue was compounded tenfold when he, in the space of an eyeblink, slammed her back into the trunk of a birch tree. He hauled her up and sandwiched her between his wide body and the smooth bark. 

Her mood crashed when he growled, “Pretend I’m whispering filthy things into your ear. We’re being watched.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 "What if I spoke Russian?"  
> 2  "Is it better or worse if I switch to Japanese?"   
> 3  "You are really cute when you're angry."   
> All translations were through google translate. I apologize for any mistakes.


	12. James Buchanan Barnes P.6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets dark with a happy ending. T.W. for blood and death (No mains die. Just baddies.)

Willow didn't even hesitate or question him. She arched into his body with a little moan of approval. She, as if responding to something raunchy, asked, "Oooh. How many?"

"Three that I know of," He whispered. He kissed down her neck and cursed the fact he was doing it under duress. 

Willow wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered, "Take me to the ground. I can scan through my elemental quickly from there and check for more."

He could work with that. He reared back in mock shock, "Right here in the grass?"

Following his lead, she breathlessly demanded, " You think grass scares me? Yes, Bucky. Right here." 

Bucky swiveled his head around quickly as if checking for Steve or Nat. He didnt pause when he saw goons hiding at his three, nine, and six o'clock but lingered in the house's direction. She picked up his inference, "They'll be in there for hours. I promise I'll be quiet."

"Don't you dare. Were far enough from the house," He spotted a space in between dense shrubs and laid her down. He whispered in her ear as she gave a girlish giggle, "You're doing great Baba Yaga. Get louder after you scan. I need to load."

"I can do both," she whispered back. She closed her eyes and dug her hands into the soil at her sides.

She then made sounds that made him grateful for his spy training. She began low and expanded into keening his name as if it was their honeymoon. He compartmentalized. He had to in order to stay combat effective through her extremely accurate-sounding act. Bucky listened for signs of the enemy, loaded his lionheart, then his browning, and finally made a mental note. 

_New life goal: Get her to make those delicious sounds **himself.**_

She tapered off while pretending to catch her breath, "Stop. Hot damn, Buck, stop… it's your turn," Ah, Thats the scene they were playing out. He stowed his weapons and stood with his legs slightly apart. She then muttered, "They're usin a hell of a see-me-not spell.There are twenty six weird black spots in my sight and they're walkin through my alarm wards like they ain't there. Three are nearby. I've got the two behind me. You get the one to your six. Cover me while I cast."

Nodding his ascent he began his own x-rated audio performance. Starting with a hiss through his teeth that shifted to deep satisfied growl. He upped the volume of his cries and cursed while he channeled the carnal thoughts he savagely suppressed as he lived under her roof. Her breathing picked up but she shook herself. Willow murmured her spells as her eyes and hands started to spark. Footsteps came up a few yards behind him. Time to spring the trap. 

He counted down from three on his fingers. With the last finger down they launched into action. Two shots to both the head and chest took his out. Willow lit like a bonfire. He could see the sickly green light of her rage reflect in the glassy eyes of the former enemy. Bucky heard surprised gasps then wet pops as hers died.

He looked at the fresh corpse and his blood turned to ice. He would have known that uniform anywhere. HYDRA. He cursed foully and followed the green glow of Willow.

“Its HYDRA," he said. 

Roots dropped the body of a female agent at Willows feet with a dull thud.  
She asked, “You sure?”

“No mistaking it,” He laughed sourly, “Looks like our date is going to be postponed,”

Willow gave a cheery yet bloodthirsty grin, “What are you talking about? Holdin up the Dugan family name and fighting pseudo-nazis sounds like a great first date!”

That did it. Somebody stop the presses because Bucky Barnes found his perfect woman. She was a tiny, tatted, nazi-fighting badass. They positioned themselves back to back. She intoned, “ _Ego sum dominus huius terra, aqua et silva! Sic fiat semper!_ I can teleport. I’ll go get Na- Widow and Cap. Five are closing in fast. The rest are circling at seven yards out. Can you hold out until I get back?”

“Good catch on the names. I got this for a few. Go. I’ll be fine."

“Right,” The earth below her glowed in a mote-filled ring, “ _Terra Porta_ ” 

Then she was gone. 

They came, stupidly, one at a time through the trees. The first one’s neck snapped easily and her body made a wonderful knife block. He took the knife from the corpse and drove it into its previous wielder's throat in a red spray. A titanium elbow to the face caved the next man’s head in with a thick crunch. The last two died when he crushed their heads together until you couldn't tell where one brain ended and another began. 

Shuffling feet and heavy breath clued him in. He was surrounded. HYDRA on all sides. They darted forward and dog-piled him to the ground through sheer numbers. They drove him to the dirt, restraining everything but his head. 

When a pair of polished boots came into view his stomach dropped. No.

A deep voice started the recitation of his nightmares, "Zhelaniye. (longing)"

He screamed and thrashed. He needed to drown out the goddamned words.

"Rzahvyy. (rusted)"

Someone stuffed cloth in his mouth. He got one leg free and felt someones bones snap with his kick.

"Semnadtsat. (Seventeen)"

No. This couldn't be happening. He could feel The Asset waking.

"Rassvet. (Daybreak.)"

"Stop!" Came the voice of an angel. He could see a bit of her verdant magics skate across the ground. A gunshot rang in his ears from the man in the boots. The angel screamed and his heart died. He wailed passed the gag and struggled vainly at his bonds. He went limp hearing her thump to the ground and tears streamed down his face. No. They couldn't take her, too. 

“Pech. (Furnace.)”

“Devyat. (Nine.)”

Tiny fireflies of her magic flitted passed his watery vision. If she was dying then why were the motes of her power multiplying? A candle flame of hope took his heart.

_C’mon Willow. C’mon. Show them what you can do moya malen''kaya Baba Yaga. (My little Baba Yaga.)_

The fireflies turned to blood red embers. He heard her pained sobs turn to cackles. He heard her get up off of the ground. He cheered in his mind.

“Dobrose- Chto za chert? (Beni - What the hell?)” 

The distraction proved just enough for him to throw more thugs off of his back and let him see the witch standing in a pool of undulating crimson power. Red streaming roots of magic seemed to grow into her legs from the ground. She held her gut as blood seeped from between her fingers. She hissed, “You know... there's a reason they used to burn us. It's so we couldn't use our blood like this!”

She let her hand go. Her blood splashed to the ground. Each drop made a shockwave rock through the earth. Her eyes were red pits of fury. Willow’s voice took on an echoing reverb as she rapidly cried, “By my blood mine enemies hath spilt and the blood I hath spilt in turn I call upon The Seal of The Morrigan and break it. I call on mine enemies and I name them thrice: HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA!”

The forest came to raging life. Branches of trees curled and snatched the HYDRA agents off of his arms and crushed them to the sound of cracking bone and tearing flesh. Roots shot from the ground and speared the ones on his legs. They seemed to mummify before his eyes in the time it took for him to stand, all liquid drained in seconds. 

“Let none whose hearts lie with them see the morn and may her crows feast on their remains,” She finished with a coldness to her voice that sent chills racing over Bucky's skin. Vines, thick and thorned, whirled from the earth and trapped the Russian that tried to make him into the asset. Willow strolled lightly to the man as if on a walk to the store. She dug in her torso and pulled out the bullet. Taking his face roughly in hand and showing the man the deformed and blood-coated metal she said, “The other reason they burned us is that we are really fucking hard to kill.”

She looked over the man's shoulder to bucky. The way her power clung to her and crashed out in waves made her look like a goddess of war, “ No one tries to hurt you. No one tries to take you from me like this and lives. Step back.”

Bucky did as asked but not fast enough. Hot blood misted him as she made a crushing motion with her fist. The vines whipped and ripped the agent into meaty chunks that rained wetly around them. Blood coated the front of her. With the last man’s death, her magic calmed but her eyes kept the crimson glow and motes traveled around where she was shot. Natasha and Steve arrived from opposite directions with similar questions of why their opponents suddenly died mid-fight. Their tongues were silenced by the charnel house that greeted them.

“Yebena mat'. Ona sdelala eto? (Holy shit. Did she do this?)” Asked Nat. Her eyes traveled over the bodies in the trees and down to the dessicated bodies at Bucky's feet.

“Da. YA skazal vam, ‘Baba Yaga’ podkhodit yey. (Yes. I told you ‘Baba Yaga’ fit her.”) Said Bucky moving to her side. The words were filled with both pride and worry. Willow still got shot. He crossed to Willow and asked the witch as he knelt to her side, “Mogu ya? (May I?)” 

“When we get to the house. I’m still repairing the damage,” she said.

“What damage?” Asked steve as his shoulders tensed. 

“Oh, I took a 9mil round to the gut,” Said willow as if discussing dinner plans.

“You what?!” Steve snapped, “Shouldn't we be getting you to a hospital? Or the medical wing of the compound?”

“Like I said. I am repairin enough damage to just need clean bandages and maybe a stitch or two,” They all relaxed at that. She was going to be okay. The relief alone made Bucky fight tears, “That being said I will need help. The only thing keeping me standin right now is my magic. As soon as I end these spells I will drop like a sack of potatoes.”

“Anything we can do to help we’ll do,” Said steve. 

“Alright. Then I have some instructions. Natasha. I will be as weak as a kitten for days but tonight I will not be able to move on my own much. Can you help wash HYDRA off of me and dress my wounds?”

“Absolutely,” She replied.

“Great. Bucky?”

“Name it,” He blurted.

She laughed tiredly, “You're gonna need to pick me up and Carry me to the tub in the downstairs bathroom. Fair warning; When I end the spells I will most likely scream as I am also currently suppressing pain. While Nat’s getin me presentable again you need to get me foods rich in protein and iron. I am going to be ravenous. You also may be my only mode of travel tonight.”

“No problem, doll.” Said Bucky. He would carry her to china and back if he needed to.

“Finally I need Steve to go get whoever needs to hear my story because I do NOT want to say it more than once. I want to debrief while its fresh,” Said willow. Steve gave a nod and tried to go. She called after him, “One more thing before you leave. Don't bring over any gods.”

Steve paused and asked, “Why?”

“I am a polytheistic witch. I need to prepare a lot more before welcomin gods into my home.”

“Fair enough,” Said Steve as he jogged off toward the compound.

Her magic started fading from her eyes, “Bucky? I can't hold on much longer.”

He scooped her up bridal-style. The gratitude he felt to hold her again after he thought she died nearly overwhelmed him. Bucky held her close. He nudged her forehead with his nose and said comfortingly, “End the spells, Willow. I've got you.”

_And I am never letting you go._

She took a shaky breath and said, “ _Factum Est._ ” 

The glow in her eye died. Every muscle in her small frame tensed and she screeched in pain. He murmured comforting words as he jogged to the house. Bucky held her as gently as he could. She shook. Her tears left trails through the blood on her face.

“Thank you, Bucky,” Willow said as the pain seemed to ebb.

“Hell, Willow. I should be thanking you. You saved me,” He said. Disbelief laced his words, “You took a bullet for me, doll. I have no idea how I can repay that.”

“It's not a matter of repayment.” She argued. Her voice wavered from the strain of the night but she found some scrap of steel to put in her words when she said, "The only thing you owe me is a night of dancin once I can do so. You got that, Bucky Barnes?"

He quirked his lips, "Yes ma'am."

He deposited her in the bathtub and retrieved two garbage bags from the kitchen. Handing one to Nat he went upstairs to clean up. He put his soiled suit in the bag and scrubbed the crusted blood from his skin. Nausea rolled through him at the thought that some of it was hers.

After disinfecting himself and the bathroom he got dressed and worked on a meal for her. Both steak and eggs were high in protein and iron so he got to cooking. Nat came to get him right as he was slicing the steak into bite-sized pieces. Just in case she couldn't cut it herself. 

"She's ready for her ride," she said lightly.

"How does the GSW look?" He asked. He had to know how bad it was.

"The gun shot wound itself looks a week old. No signs of infection. Shes going to scar but whatever spells she used really did heal the internal damage. But the surface bruising is bad on her midsection so be careful when you pick her up. And Bucky?" He turned to Nat, "She's wearing a sports bra and sleeping pants so her wound can air out after cleaning. I'm just letting you know it's visible."

He thanked her for the warning and went to the bathroom. Willow sat on the edge of the tub while leaning on the wall. The bruising was impressive. It spanned her entire abdomen in angry yellow and purple splotches. The wound itself had two neat stitches keeping it closed. Romanov was right. She was going to have a scar about an inch to the left of her bellybutton. He was going to love that scar. It meant she lived.

"Where do you want to be?" He asked.

"How I wish I were sayin this under very different circumstances…" She said with a sigh, "Take me to my bed." 

He chuckled and gently maneuvered her into his arms. Up the stairs and into the bedroom he went. She had a larger bed than he expected. The browns and greens of the room fit what he had imagined. He laid her out on the green comforter and adjusted pillows so that she could sit upright. Bucky asked, “Do you own a bed tray?”

“Yes. Its under the foot of the bed. However, before you bring me food, I would love it if you opened that window,” She said while pointing across the room. He did so and a blur of black feathers and noise shot passed his head.

“Miss Willow!” Cried Edgar, “I was so scared!”

“Watch the belly!” She barked before the crow landed on her chest and scrabbled to her face. She cradled the bird to her cheek as he made distressed cawing noises that Bucky assumed was the corvid equivalent of crying. Willow settled him on her shoulder and cooed, “I'm okay. Shhh now, I’m okay. I’m here.”

She was bandaged, fed and thoroughly cared for. She recounted her half of the story when Steve brought back Tony, Sam and Bruce. The heroes circled her bed to hear her tale. She started from her teleportation and continued through when she had split with Nat and Steve. They had already found combat when she got a message from her land. They told her Bucky was in distress so she ported back to his location to find him gagged and covered in HYDRA.

She told of getting shot and seeing an opportunity. She used her blood to trigger her strongest and deadliest spell. It, as the incantation suggested, claimed HYDRA, as an organization, as the enemy. In the context of the spell that meant anyone “whos hearts lie with them” are killed as soon as they set foot on her property. She explained how she now sat in a nearly HYDRA proof bubble.

“Wait a moment. Why didn't you do that earlier? That would have sidestepped this whole mess,” Asked Tony.

“Because I had to be near mortally wounded by a HYDRA agent to activate it,” She said with grim finality. She gestured to herself, "and I will be weak as a kitten for three days and three nights."

“That would put a damper on things,” Said Sam. He sat on the edge of her bed. Concern written all over his face.

Nat said from the left of the bed, "I haven't heard back from Fury or Hill. While that concerns me I have waited for up to a month before getting replies when Nick goes underground like this. Our biggest concern was HYDRA somehow giving Hill orders to gather Intel before an attack. The attack happened. Thanks to the spell shes safer than ever."

"Which means," Said Steve, "Bucky and I can head home. As much as I enjoyed my time outside of tonight's events I miss my bed."

Disappointment wrapped itself around Bucky's heart and gave a squeeze. He remained silent. He knew this mission would end. That he would have to return to his empty apartment at HQ. He took in the weary form of Willow on the bed. She couldn't even keep her head up for too long. He wasn't leaving her like this. He had three more days.

Nat saw the thoughts behind Bucky's passivity and said with certainty, "Vy ne sobirayetes' ukhodit' segodnya vecherom. (You're not going to leave tonight.)"

"Kak ya mogu? Posmotri na neye. (How can I? Look at her.)"

Natasha was about to add a comment but Willow started waving the crowd off, "Thats it. It's time to let me sleep. Y'all can do your superhero hoverin in the mornin. Go on. Get outta my house."

They all filed out with well wishes and promised visits. Save for Bucky. He headed to the door and said, "If you need anything, Willow, just knock on the wall. I'll hear it."

"What?" She asked, "You heard them. Your mission of watchin me is over now that I have the seal in place. You can go home."

He made a point of looking her up and down and said, “If you think I am leaving you alone like _this_ you need to share what you're smoking. It sounds strong enough to actually do something to me.”

“Bucky. You don't need to babysit me. I promise I’m gonna do nothin but sleep till noon,” She protested. Willow glared at him but he didn't budge. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. She huffed and said, “You're a mule, Barnes.”

“Not the worst thing someone has called me,” He said laughing.

She looked into his eyes and sobered. She could reed him like a book sometimes. Willow stated, “You would just worry about me all night if I sent you home now.”

He nodded. She gave a kind smile, “Then stay as long as you like.”

_Theres a tempting offer. How about I leave... never?_

He sat next to her on the bed and, because he could now, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Now that thats out of the way, Goodnight Willow."

“Night Bucky.”

A noise woke him. To be fair the wind had done that a few times throughout the night. He never slept well after fighting HYDRA. Bucky rolled over again, fully prepared to ignore the sound, when he heard it happen again but a little louder that time. A weak whimper coming from the next room. It was Willow. He bolted from his bed to her door in record time. 

He gave a knock to no response. Hoping he wasn't crossing a line he opened the door. The shaft of light from the nightlight in the hall was plenty for him to see her. Huddled and sweating she shook and fought phantoms in her sleep. Another fearful moan escaped her throat and he let himself in and shut the door behind him.

“Willow,” He said while rubbing her shoulder. He sat on the bed next to her huddled body. She had kicked the sheets off and was chilled to the touch. The ball she was curled into looked painful, “Wake up sweetheart.”

The whine turned to words, “No. Can't take him… wont let... No, please don't.”

He put a bit more force in his next shake and her eyes snapped open, “Bucky!”

“I’m right here,” He said. Tears welled up and she grasped for him blindly. In her half awake state, she kept calling for him. It broke his heart. Bucky laid next to her on the blankets and let her cling to him. He pet her hair and whispered encouragements, “It was a nightmare. Wake up, malen’kaya Baba Yaga.”

She blinked blearaly after a while, realizing where she was and who held her. Relief flooded willows face. She hugged his torso and shook slightly. Through sobs she said, “I thought they took you from me.”

“Nope. You cant get rid of me that easily,” Bucky said, rolling to his back so he could wrap both arms around her. Holding her he let her cry into his chest, “Im not going anywhere.”

She settled, exhausted, into the crook of his right shoulder. She was quiet so long that he was about to check if she fell back asleep when she said, “Thank you... for this.”

“No problem,” He rubbed her back as she snuggled closer.

“I kept dreaming they took you. Over and over,” Willow said weakly.

“I have an idea. Why dont I stay here tonight?” He asked. In a hushed voice he added “Kinda hard to think I'm gone when you're in my arms.”

“You’ve got a point,” he gave a huff of laughter, “and a deal. I… don't want to be alone tonight.” 

“Neither do I,” He admitted to the ceiling. He pulled the blankets up over them both and kissed the crown of her head. Sleep took her soon after. The rightness of how she fit against his side brought him profound peace. A solace he needed after the night he had.

He was about to follow her into dreams when Willow cuddled closer and mumbled, “mmm… Love you...” 

He stared down at her. There she was, curled into his arms serenely. Like she didn't just rock his reality to its core. The two words echoed in his mind. So he thought on them. The last week, though traumatic at times, was the happiest hes been since he started his deprogramming. 

Bucky wanted nothing but to freeze time here and now and never leave her side. But he also wanted her to recover so he could take her out on the town and dance until they dropped. He wanted more quiet mornings of sipping coffee on her back porch while she cared for her land. He wanted her. He had no way to know the context of those words in her dream but he decided to respond to them regardless. 

He waited for ten minutes to pass to make absolutely sure she still slept. When he opened his mouth to speak a quiet sob of joy burst free instead. He couldn't help it. The realisation floored him. As carefully as he could he wrapped her in his arms and whispered into her hair, “I love you too, Willow.”


	13. Loki of Asgard

He hated being there. His brother got it into his mind to get him to make... friends. He was the god of mischief, lies and madness. Friends were not something he had a habit of making. He fully planned on spending the day right there in the living quarters of the compound reading and mostly ignoring the people around him.

Mostly because he still found heaps of entertainment from the bits of conversation he caught when no one thought he was listening. A battle had occurred the previous night. One of their compatriots, the one with the mechanical arm, had stayed behind to tend to a wounded ally. 

He scanned the room. A habit forged in the fires of distrust. His brother and the good Captain were talking animatedly about the battle. He tuned them out. The widow was watching him from behind her phone and not even attempting to hide it. The rest of their little team were out and about. Then a glittering bauble that wasn't there during his last visit caught his eye.

A red and pale blue sphere sat on a gold stand on a small wall shelf across from him. The object would have normally been banal. What did he care what trinkets they had around? But the mix of magic lingering on the object paired with the prominence of its display intrigued him. 

Loki snapped his book shut and set it on the table. Long strides took him to the piece. The grey magic swirled in lazy clockwise circles, grey and green notes twinkling. He could feel intent behind its making. Hope and joy were materials in its construction as vital as the stones carefully fused together with gold. 

"I wouldn't touch that," warned Thor from the breakfast bar.

"I am not going to touch the magical artifact without knowing what it does," Loki turned a bright smile to thor, "I'm not you."

Thor rolled his eyes, "I was referring to the fact it was a gift to Barnes."

"Interesting," he mused. Did the assassin know he held something not made by human hands? Or hands at all?

He cast two spells. One of invisibility on himself and another to make his double go back to the armchair and continue reading. He had to see if he could pick up any traces of who made it.

He snuck from the compound through the elevator. When he reached the courtyard he saw a sparkle of magic in the grass just outside the door. He crouched and passed his hand through the old working, kicking up old and faded bits of green. An earth witch had drawn power here within a week or two. The energies weren't made by the same one that made the orb but the witch may know what did.

He captured a mote in his hand and attuned himself with its signature. It resisted to the point where, if he were not a god, he would have never found its origins. He overcame its protections and it zipped in the direction of the forest. Loki should have known. Witches and dark forests go hand in hand.

He found a trail leading in and followed it. A quarter mile into the woods he found a barrier of sorts. Not to keep anything out, per se. More to keep all of the magic he could see in. The witch would know as soon as he stepped foot over that line that a god was arriving. Good. He changed from his tunic and breeks to a tailored black suit. How he loved making an entrance.

As soon as his boot met their property a warning thrummed through the earth. A singing warning call. He felt the power around him. As far as mortals went this one was a force. 

The woods were serene enough. He followed the little tracking mote until a crow landed in his path. It squawked, "Who are you?"

A messenger? He arched a brow, "Loki of Asgard. And you?"

The crow nearly burst in its enthusiasm. Hopping back and forth it exclaimed between jovial caws, "Ohmygosh Oh my gosh. Loki! I cant believe it!"

That was not the reaction he expected. This crow was no simple messenger. He looked for magic and found the same verdant power he was following infused into the creatures soul. 

He, not it, was so ecstatic that Loki had to check something. Sure enough he felt it, "Tell me, little one, are you one of my followers?"

"Oh yes! I've prayed to you for years!" He cried.

He never thought he'd find one of _his_ here. Most human prayers stopped after New York. The ones that hadn't weren't ones he would have answered. He filtered through the part of his mind that stored those prayers for this little corvid's voice. 

What he found warmed his heart. This bird, this pure innocent, had prayed to him nearly every day. Tiny bits of worship he had placed at the gods feet like the trinkets they were known to collect. Loki decided to not dampen the voice of this little one. He would never miss another prayer.

He crouched and held his arm out for the creature, "Come here, Edgar."

"You know my name?!"

"Of course I do. I know the names of all my most faithful."

The crow paused in his joyful hops and eyed the proffered arm. In a hopeful voice, "Are you sure?"

Loki nodded and the crow bounced to his arm, "I take it you are the familiar of this lands witch?"

"Yep! Miss Willow Brown-Dugan is my witch. Although in your naming convention she would be Willow Ivanasdottir. She knows you're coming by the way," Edgar's eyes glowed yellow green and he said, "She apologizes for not greeting you herself."

Loki stood and said, "You are her familiar. Your voice and your mistresses are the same in my eyes. Now, little one. Tell me of the chaos you have wrought in my name."

"Okay!" He said brightly. As Loki walked the corvid spun stories of pranks he pulled against his witch, large and small. His proudest tale was when Willow learned that teaching a crow alchemy was not the smartest idea. She had Edgar fetch her herbs for a bath. He brought back ones that, when mixed with her soap, turned the poor thing bright pink from the neck down.

A small log cabin came into view. A slip of a woman sat in a chair on its porch. Behind her Barnes stood, ridged and poised, as if protecting a queen. That could only mean the woman was both the witch and the wounded ally. Her light tan skin had a palad tint that suggested a heavy physical toll. He wondered how injured she was. She gave a small smile and bow of her head. She said, "Well met Lord Loki."

"Well met Willow Ivanasdottir," He replied. Loki watched the subtle ticking of a muscle in Barnes' jaw. How fascinating. The sergeant didn't just want to guard this womans body it seemed. He also loathed the Lord she respectfully put in front of Loki’s name. This would be fun.

The witch turned to her crow, "You had to tell him the pink story?"

"What?" Asked Edgar as he flew to her arm, "That was some of my best work!"

"The bathtub is still pink in that house."

The bird puffed his chest and declared proudly, "Yes it is!"

She sighed and stroked Edgar, "You're incorrigible."

The bird snuggled into her arm, "But you love me!"

"That I do," Willow said. She turned to the god and said, "Lord Loki, I welcome you to my home and offer you shelter and hospitality. I offer food, drink and comfort at any time as long as you dwell herein and as long as you do no harm to me or mine.”

"I accept these terms Green Witch Willow." He climbed the stairs while saying, "I vow to not break hospitality nor to harm you or yours."

She had an accent he hadn't heard in person before. Willow gestured to the seat across a small table from herself and he sat. Loki asked, "Where are you from?"

"I take it you haven't heard someone talk the way I do before?" She asked with a giggle. 

"Not outside of television, no," He replied.

"I am from a small town on the border of North Carolina and Tennessee. Most people from the south eastern United States speak like this to some degree," She said. She pierced him with a calculating look, "Now what brings me the honor of your visit today?"

This was where the real fun began. He had a golden opportunity to do his two favorite things. Learn about magic and play with mortals, "I was in the common room of the compound when I spotted a trinket on a gold stand." Bucky's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. "It had the most interesting mix of magic on it. I was wondering if the local witch could tell me more."

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific," Said Willow. She used air quotes when she said, "'trinket with magic' dont tell me much."

"I can do better than that. I can show you," Loki crafted an illusion of the sphere in question. Including the powers that infused it in the magic spectrum, "I was wondering what this might be."

As predicted Barnes was the first to react. In a cold fury he said, "That isn't yours."

"I am aware," Said Loki with a Cheshire grin. 

The witch watched his hand as he rolled it across his fingers. Chartreuse seidr flared in her eyes as she hissed, "Did you just come here to toy with us?"

"Not entirely. I am truly curious as to what this is," he said, tossing and catching the bauble once. Bucky jerked. Loki couldn't decide if it was to catch the object or strike him but it was amusing either way, "But asking like this is quite entertaining."

Green veins of power crawled from her eyes. She growled slowly, "Then let me put this in terms you will comprehend, Loki, son of Frigga."

That gave him pause. Why invoke his mother? Five words stopped his heart.

"That is my courting gift."

No wonder they looked like they were about to kill him. They had every right to try. He made them think he was playing with her courting gift like it was nothing more than a child's toy. As the son of the goddess of _love and marriage_ he should have known better. He dispelled the foolish illusion in an emerald flash.

"An illusion. I should'a known," Her power seeped away and she slumped in her chair. A trickle of blood dripped from her nose. Edgar crooned in concern and gave Loki a look of betrayal. What had he done?

Barnes was at her side in an instant. He watched as the sergeant took a tissue from a dispenser on the table to gently wipe her face with a hand that could rip solid metal in twain. Then he leveled a look of such disdain and hatred at the god that Loki was shocked he didn't burn from his eyes alone. Bucky surged as if to punch him but held back. He ground out, "The only reason I am not beating your face in for hurting her is because you're a god and she's polytheistic. Now if you could act like you're worth her fucking respect, that would be great. Now. Get. Out."

Loki stood and straightened his coat. In a small voice he asked "Will you allow an apology first?"

"Not my call," said Barnes, "Willow?"

She cracked open her eyes and said, "Go ahead."

Loki took a breath, "As she said, I am the son of Frigga. Goddess of love, domesticity and fertility of land and body. As such I should have known better. I should have asked why the gift was given before making anyone believe I had stolen it. I have brought shame on her name by doing so and I am sorry."

Willow's eyes looked through him in a way he was far too familiar with. Frigga was raised by witches. That stare was fully "witch" and he fought not to squirm instinctively. Finally Willow said, "Accepted. But this does not change the fact that you broke hospitality. How do you plan to rectify that?"

"You would give me a chance to do so?" He asked in confusion. 

"I knew who I was welcomin on my land when you got here," She replied. Willow straightened back up. Kindness warmed her face, "Expecting the god of mischief not to mess with you is like askin the sun not to rise."

"True enough but I did harm you. All three of you," he swallowed and looked out on her land, vibrant with her magic. The words pained him but he said, "I owe you a boon."

"Meaning?" Asked Barnes in suspicion.

He turned to the soldier, "I owe you a favor. If it is within my power to grant, and does not conflict with any vows I have previously made, I will do it. I may also offer gifts if I find something suitable."

Edgar asked in meek hope, "You really didnt mean to hurt miss Willow, right?"

The tone he asked that in stabbed his heart, "No. I did not Edgar."

"Is Frigga really your mom?"

"Yes she is."

"Then Miss Willow's shrine is gonna make you feel bad," Edgar said in a sing song voice. 

Loki's blood chilled. She couldn't be. He carefully asked, "Where is this shrine?"

Willow smirked and said, "You can see it from the doorway. In the far left hand corner above the TV is my shrine shelf. Resembles a cake stand cut into quarters and mounted there. Look at the topmost statuette."

He didn't. He couldn't have. He did not harm a worshiper of Frigga. He opened the door and looked where instructed. 

He did. 

Among the potted plants on the top corner shelf sat a statue of Frigga. He braced his arms on the doorway and hung his head. Guilt wracked him and he sighed, "How long have you been a devotee of my mother?"

"Since I came into my power so… fifteen years or so."

Fifteen years. That was a long time in a mortal life so she must have started when she was a child. Frigga was currently in an induced coma on asgard. She was the only reason he had the freedom he did. So he used it to hurt one of her faithful. Some son he is.

"Are you done kickin yourself yet?" Willow asked bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said 'are you done kickin yourself yet?'" She asked. She stood shakily and leaned on Barnes' arm, "Cause I need to get in my house and you are broodin in my door. Go inside."

He just stood there and blinked at the woman. Inviting, no, ordering him to go into her home was not a wise decision. Then she pushed him. Physically pushed the middle of his back. The unmitigated gaul of the act moved him more than any force. He took a few steps inside and they maneuvered around him. She deposited herself in an overstuffed armchair.

"You need anything, doll?" Bucky asked affectionately.

"I'm good for now Buck. Loki looks like hes gonna be catchin flies with his mouth open like that though," Willow teased.

He snapped his jaw shut and incredulously said, "You pushed me!"

"You were in my way."

"The old me would have killed you for that."

"The new you did not."

"I could kill you without working up a sweat and you pushed me _into your home._ "

Bucky stiffened. Willow just rolled her eyes and said, "You could kill me. He could kill me. A particularly determined small dog could kill me. I'm the only thing close to baseline human in a ten mile radius. What's your point?"

"You shouldn't trust me!" Loki cried. 

Willow waved her hands between them, "And yet here we are."

Realizing the words that just came from his mouth he closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Witches. Something about them led to people pouring their troubles at their feet. Even asgardians. 

"Now, if you are done kickin yourself and cursin the norns for my very existence," She said with unnerving accuracy, "I welcome you to my home and offer you shelter and hospitality. I offer food, drink and comfort at any time as long as you dwell herein and as long as you do no harm to me or mine. This is your last chance before I ban you from my property."

"You really are trusting me," He breathed.

Bucky chuckled as he fetched a beer from the fridge, "Pardon my language but it really is a bitch when she does that."

"Does what?" asked Loki.

"Puts her unwavering faith in you when you think you dont deserve it," Said Barnes in the voice of experience, "Now that shes done that, you made that face, and you know who she worships I can relax. You are no longer a threat to her. A jerk maybe, but not a threat."

He wanted to argue. He wanted to be insulted. He was a god of asgard! Of madness and lies and deceit! He would always be a threat. But the man was right. 

Willow smiled sweetly. Disarmingly. She said, "I'm assumin your brother has no idea you're here?"

Loki smiled, "My illusion just got to the chapter ‘of Thingol and Melian’ in the silmarillion "

"Then I have an idea. Would it make you feel better to mess with your brother?" She asked. He and Bucky gave her twin looks of bewilderment. She raised a brow at them both, "What?"

Loki sat on the couch, "You, a polytheistic witch, would choose to prank Thor, God of Thunder, in an effort to... make me feel better?"

She smirked, "Did I stutter?"

Loki pointed at Bucky, "If you do not wed her you are the biggest fool in all the nine realms,” Willow was taken aback and Barnes nearly choked on his beer. The courtship must be fresh then, “ With that said, what do you propose, witch?"

"Am I right in guessin he would assume the worst once he learned of your escape?"

"Quite."

"Then let's tell him you're here. I have JARVIS's phone number. He'll come rushin over expectin a fight and blow open my door to rescue little ol’ me." She said with a dramatic hand over her heat, "We will be sitting here all civilised-like and he wont know what to do with himself."

"There's a flaw in that plan," Said Bucky as he sat on the side of the couch closest to his lover, "That would put the whole compound on red alert. I'll call Steve. He loves this kind of thing. He can ‘make the discovery’ and point thor in our direction while telling the team to stand down."

"Steve would help us prank someone?" She scoffed.

"You weren't raised with him! Don't let the boyscout act fool you. That little punk would prank the pope," Said Barnes emphatically.

"Then get to callin. This is gonna be fun," She said with a giddy wiggle of her hips. She winced.

"While we are waiting on my esteemed brother's arrival may I ask what happened to put you in such a state?" Asked Loki as Bucky made the call in a room upstairs.

Willow sobered. Sensing her stress Edgar flew to her shoulder and cuddled close. Petting the bird she said, "Last night we were attacked. Do you know who HYDRA are?"

Loki nodded.

“Twenty six of them tried to take Bucky. I tried to stop it and got shot.”

For some strange reason the thought of her getting injured infuriated him, “Did they die for these transgressions?”

“Horribly. They also triggered the correct circumstances for The Seal of the Morrigan,” She said blandly. As if she were speaking of simple prestidigitation and not one of the most powerful blood magic spells a mortal can weild.

“You performed blood magic… last night? You should not be conscious right now. Little wonder why calling your power to the surface harmed you,” He said.

“I made HYDRA pay most of the price. Nearly thirty dead nazis will do that,” She said with a wicked grin.

“Excuse me? Mister Loki?” Asked Edgar. He flew to the back of the couch Loki sat on and shuffled from foot to foot. He shyly said, “I think I know what I want as my boon.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Barnes descended the stairs two at a time and sat back down on his spot as if he'd never left. Loki reclined in the corner of the sofa and patted his upper arm that he threw over the back, “Come here. My brother’s entrance will be rather loud. You can tell me of your request after you help me pull a prank on Thor. Nothing quite projects innocence like holding a small animal.”

“Can I peck at your shirt buttons to keep up the dumb bird routine?” Asked Edgar as he happily bounced up the god’s arm.

“Oh I encourage it.”

Loki held up his hand and counted down from three on his fingers. As soon as his index finger dropped an enraged thunder god burst the front door nearly off of its hinges and roared Loki’s name. Lightning clung to him as he held mjolnir aloft, ready for battle. 

Edgar let loose a loud caw of fright and shivered piteously into Loki’s neck. He stroked the bird and said soothingly, “Hush little one. Forgive Thor. He is allergic to entering a home like a sane person.”

"What are you doing here?" Said Thor in a deceptively calm tone.

"Petting a bird."

"That is not what I meant and you know it!"

“It is, however, what I am currently doing.”

"Scratch just behind the crown of his head. That's his favorite spot," said Willow as she bent to grab something from a basket of yarn by her seat. She proceeded to knit while she said, “ Well met Lord Thor. I would welcome you properly but I am recovering from an injury and cannot stand under my own power.”

How Loki wished he could have captured the look of astonishment on Thor’s face. His utter disorientation at finding absolutely nothing wrong. It would eat at him for weeks. At times the best thing to do to drive his brother mad was absolutely nothing. 

Thor glared at him while he scratched the crow. Edgar gave a soft purring croak and fluffed his feathers. Thor bit out, “Well met. Greetings Barnes. If you will excuse me I am here to fetch my sneaking brother.”

When thor surged forward Willow shook her head sadly, “You're not here for five minutes and already tryin to assault my guest. For shame, Lord Thor.”

“I am- I beg your pardon?” He asked. His eyes were saucers as his mind tried to catch up with events.

She gave a diminutive grin, “Loki here is my guest. He has been nothin but a gentleman since he stepped through my front door.”

He caught that she didn't mention his actions before entering her home. Clever. Edgar hopped down his arm and pecked at the button on his sleeve. Attempting to salvage the situation Thor argued, “He is not supposed to leave the compound.”

“Correction,” Said Loki with a smirk, “I am not supposed to leave the compound unsupervised. Sergeant Barnes is an Avenger, is he not?”

The calculations started behind thor’s eyes. He sighed in defeat and finally said, “The Captain left the room for a phone call before he discovered that Loki was using an illusion.”

Edgar broke first. He burst into rough laughter and said, “We got you good!”

The others followed suit. Thor even had a chuckle or two. He asked, “Is my brother really your guest?”

“Yes he is. I apologize for scarin you. I knew you would do somethin along these lines when we revealed Loki’s location,” She set the knitting in her lap, “I'm afraid I used this little prank to make your brother feel better. I welcome you, Thor Odinson, to my home and offer you shelter and hospitality. I offer food, drink and comfort at any time as long as you dwell herein and as long as you do no harm to me or mine ”

Thor set Mjolnir on the coffee table and attempted to shut the door behind him. It wouldn't latch. With a wave of his hand Loki fixed the door before his brutish sibling could break it further. Thor turned to Willow and said, “I accept these terms. Are you a witch?”

She nodded.

“Her name is Willow Brown-Dugan,” Loki said. He pointed to the shelves in the corner, “She follows mother.”

“And Jord,” She added, “But mostly Frigga from the norse pantheon. She was my first.”

Thor stared at the tiny statue with a warm smile on his face, “Mother is currently recovering from her own injuries. I'm sure your prayers are a comfort to her. I cant believe I kicked down the door of one of hers…”

“Don't go kicken yourself cause I aint prankin Loki. Im not stupid,” said Willow. Thor laughed and sat in the armchair next to him. 

“Why not? It sounds like great fun, right Edgar?” Said Loki. The bird nodded enthusiastically. He looked to the sergeant beside him. They made eye contact and his aspect as God of Madness allowed him to see the fractured pieces of his mind. Barnes has made great progress over the months. The pieces had started to blur together, a sign of healing. This gave him an idea.

“Edgar, go to your mistress,” Said Loki. The bird flew and landed on the back of Willow's chair. He looked back to Barnes and asked, “Is there a place I may speak with you privately?”

Bucky evaluated the god for a few moments before getting up. He said, "Let's go to the back porch," He passed Willow and asked, "Need anything while I'm up?"

Barnes' stony expression he usually wore slipped away into tender affection when she smiled up at the man, "I dont need anythin right now, Buck. Thanks, though."

It reminded him of how odin looked at Frigga. The All Father had many faults. Loving his mother was not one of them. This hatched a secondary gift to give and because he was feeling generous that night he would offer both.

He followed the man out and shut the door behind them. Bucky sat in a wooden chair much like the ones out front. A circular patch of moss about a meter in diameter sat between the porch and an extensive garden kissed by sunlight peaking through the trees surrounding them.

"What do you want?" Asked Bucky.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. Facing the greenery he said, "I owe you a debt. If you would like I have two offers to clear that debt. You can choose one, both or neither."

He let the man think. Bucky stayed silent for long minutes then said, "I'm listening."

"I'll start with the smaller of the two. Have you given her a courting gift in return yet?"

"No."

Loki smirked, "Have you told her you love her yet?"

More silence. He glanced back and snorted at the mans expression, "I'll take the homicidal glare as a 'no.' Then this will be perfect."

He rolled his hand and a plant appeared in his hand nestled in a white pot. It looked like a primrose. If a primroses creamy petals lead to a stamen and filaments made of gold. The veins in the pale leaves shimmered in the light.

"Pretty. What is it?"

"A Friggasblom. Odin had them made to woo my mother. They are the centerpiece of her gardens on Asgard as a testament to their bond," He stared Bucky directly in the eye and warned, "She will know the history of this. Do not give this to her if she is only a casual dalliance to you."

Bucky took the pot and turned the glittering plant in his hand. He mused, "Casual is not the descriptor I'd use."

"Do you accept?"

"Yes," he set the friggasblom on the table beside him with a clink of pottery on wood, "The other gift?"

"This one is far more personal," Said Loki, "Do you mind that?"

"Depends."

"Your ways with words astound, Sergeant. I will explain, then you decide. Does that sound agreeable?" Asked Loki as he leaned on a beam. The god laughed when Barnes grunted his accent, "Very well. As you may know I am the god of lies, mischief and… madness. I can see your other half." 

Buckys eyes dropped to the ground. He curled forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees. In a broken voice he asked, "Can you... cure it?"

"Regrettably no. I am not the cause of this madness so I can not heal it. I would run the risk of breaking your mind further," The mans shoulders sunk. Loki quickly continued, "That does not mean I can not help, however. I have seen you struggle and win war after war with him. He is a beast but a simple one. He thrives on orders. Missions. I can give him a mission."

Barnes glared up at him and growled, "That would be?"

"An order of protection. I will give the soldier an immutable mission to guard two compatriots of your choosing," said Loki. 

Barnes searched his eyes for a very long time before hiding behind his hair again. He sighed, "If HYDRA get their mitts on me again they'll just wipe me."

"I said it would be immutable. No mortal will be able to undo this. Also, do not ask for more than two. That carries the same risk as attempting a cure."

"Steve… and Willow… They would be safe from him? Permanently?" Said Bucky. His voice quavered.

"Yes."

"If you are fucking with me in any way I will kill you," he snarled.

"And I would deserve it," He said with a laugh, "I vow that this is no jest, James. I offer this gift freely. Do you accept it?" 

The man simply nodded.

"Willow and Steven, yes?"

Another nod. Without delay he laid his hand on the mans head and set to work. The change was rather simple and only took a minute and a half. Then blinding pain rocked his head and he found himself flying backward into the yard. Loki wiped his face and his hand came back red. 

"Shit! Sorry man," He said rushing to the gods side, "Flashback. That pain was… familiar."

How many times had they rewritten his mind for such a simple spell to hurt him so? He, apparently possessed with the most generosity he'd had in centuries, accepted the hand up, Dusting off his suit he said "Thor is my elder brother. I've learned to take a punch. The fact you drew blood is impressive."

"I've got a hell of a left hook," he joked with a shrug. The mirth faded and he said, "I can already feel the difference. Thank you."

Loki started back to the house and Barnes called after him, "Hey?"

"Hmm?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and said, "My name isn't James. That was my dad. My friends call me Bucky."


	14. James Buchanan Barnes P.6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has two parts! To keep my M rating I split the... adult portion off into its own fic you will find the link to in the endnotes!

When they said goodbye the night of her full recovery it was bittersweet. Bucky really did not want to leave. Caring for her meant so much to him and he just fell harder with each passing day. It was torture not to admit it but she was relying on him as she healed. He didn't want to coerce her in any way when he finally opened up and the balance of power during her weakness was one-sided to say the least.

She walked him to her border that night and kissed him goodbye. For the first time in decades, he froze up. He wanted to take the flower from his duffle and give it to her right then and there but his old enemy doubt chained him to the ground. His traitorous tongue only said goodbye. He kicked himself all the way back to the compound.

Steve found him sulking on the couch at around midnight and read him like a book. In his usual way, Steve sat on the other end of the couch and waited until Bucky was ready to talk. Staring at the ceiling tiles he broke the long silence with, “I love her.”

“I know.” 

“Figured you would. You know how Loki crashed her place?,” Bucky asked. He saw his friends nod out of the corner of his eye and continued, “Well he fucked up really badly when he first came over. I nearly beat in his face. He made us think he stole that.”

Bucky pointed to the stand on the wall that held the orb. Steve winced but stayed quiet. Bucky relayed what happened until he got to the part about courting gifts and it was apparently a dick move to make them even think it was touched, much less stolen. Even more so when the gift was given by a worshiper of the Norse goddess of love and Loki’s own mother.

Steve started giggling like a schoolgirl. That wasn't good.

“You do realize that Loki and Thor think you're getting married, right?” Steve said in an off-handed manner, “You know. If the whole ‘courting’ thing works.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped open. Oh… OH! He thought on the god’s reaction to willows words and said, “Shit. Im not going to hear the end of this once it gets out, am I?”

“Nope,” Said Steve, popping the P sound. In a mock passive voice, he added, “But if you think about it that’s what dating is kind of for so they're not wrong...”

“Shut it, punk,” Bucky said, closing his eyes, “You're distracting me.”

When Steve stopped his snickering he continued with that day's events. From the forgiveness that Loki found in Willow that lead him to relax to when Loki asked him to talk privately. He told of the first gift and what giving it to her would mean. Taking out the friggasblom and setting it on the coffee table Steve whistled. With a grin, he said, “She is going to love that.”

“I hope so...”

“I know I’ve been slated as your best man since we were twelve but I think Loki should be one of your groomsmen,” Said Steve while trying, and failing, not to laugh again.

Bucky glared and spat, “I have patched you up more times than I can count. Need me to do it again after I beat you?”

“Alright. Alright. Fine. Did the trickster give anything else?”

“Yes,” He said distantly. He explained the fact that, as the god of madness, Loki made it so The Winter Soldier couldnt lay a finger on Steve or Willow anymore. Even if HYDRA fried his brain again. They were safe from him

Steve was thrilled at first but caution won over. He asked, “How do you know it worked?”

“I don't. Not for sure. But I felt the change. He's… calmer now. I guess he just needed something to do," Mused Bucky. The two talked until Bucky felt stable enough to try sleeping. He dozed, alone in his bed, to thoughts of her.

He was getting a snack from the fridge when Steve came in for a drink, eyed him, and asked, “So when is Willow coming by?”

Bucky grabbed the cream cheese and tossed it on the counter with a raised eyebrow.

“Its movie night. You have a magic flower burning a hole on your dresser and you have real pants on. Dress pants. I ask again, when is Willow coming over?” Steve said with a punchable grin on his face.

“Soon, punk, soon,” Bucky groused as he got a bagel from the bag on the counter. He knew that smile. Steve was going to stop at nothing to screw with him all damned night.

“So you gonna tell her before or after the movie?” asked Steve. 

He thought about that while he made his bagel, “I don't know yet. I'm pretty sure it's mutual but there's always that tiny risk, you know?”

Steve opened his mouth to reply but JARVIS cut him off with, "Miss Brown-Dugan has boarded the elevator and is on her way. Due to the subject matter at hand, I thought you would appreciate the warning."

His voice came from only one speaker in a JARVIS version of a whisper. Bucky replied, "Thanks, man."

"Of course Sergeant Barnes."

The elevator door opened to reveal Tony and Willow. She looked like she was about to commit horrible atrocities against the man, clutching her peach wrap dress in her balled up fists at her sides. Tony saw Bucky in the kitchen and the teasing smirk on his face grew to the biggest grin.

“Don't you dare-” Willow warned with a wagged finger.

"Heavy Metal! Good to see you!” Tony strode out of the elevator and said brightly, “Come control your woman. She wants to see me shirtless.”

Bucky's brain stuttered over those words. So much wrong in so little time. Steve lost all control and bowled over laughing.

“Gods below, Anthony! Don't put it like that!” yelled Willow as she covered her red face. 

Tony turned and walked backward while saying, “What? You want me shirtless next time I come over! Is that not what you said?”

“I'm makin sure you don't _DIE!_ ,“ She shouted as Tony disappeared down the hall. She ran her fingers through her hair, “Why I'm botherin at this point is beyond me.”

Bucky’s mind finally came back online. He's seen her when she's angry before but this flavor of indignation was _adorable._ Like a puppy bearing its teeth. If said puppy could also rip people limb from limb. She wasn't that mad yet so he felt safe enough to push. He played at shock and said, “You need to see him shirtless, huh? You told me you wouldn't try to get to my pacemaker till the third date…"

She cocked her hips and glared at Bucky. Crossing her arms she said, "The only reason that I need to see him at least bare-chested, _James,_ is to check the runic faceplate I made him so he don’t keel over with a heart attack on my land.”

He was nearing the limit of her temper if she was pulling out a piece of his legal name. Bucky held his hands up in surrender, “I stand corrected.”

“Good. Tony should know better than to tick me off,” She straightened her dress and took a cleansing breath. Willow said, “JARVIS don't deserve me fryin his electronics because his boss wanted to push my buttons.”

“Your self-control is most appreciated, Miss Brown-Dugan,” Said JARVIS from above.

“You're welcome. Now," She headed to the kitchen and the irritation melted from her face, “How are my favorite super soldiers?”

“Are you completely healed?” Asked Steve as he set his drink down. She nodded and he wrapped her in a massive bear hug that took her feet off of the ground. She hugged back as best she could with her arms pinned to her sides. He whispered, “You took a bullet for, and then saved, my best friend. There are no words I can say… to thank you enough.”

He couldn't blame the man for the emotion that crept into his voice. He got that way too if he let himself dwell on it for too long. Willow laughed after a moment and said kindly, “You can put me down now. Oxygen is nice.”

“Right!” Said Steve, his cheeks turning pink. He set her down quickly.

Then it was Bucky's turn. As soon as her arms raised he gathered her to him. His face always found the same place when he embraced Willow. The crook of her neck and shoulder on her left side. He felt oddly safe like this even though his body dwarfed hers. She embraced back with as much force as she could muster and said, “Thank you, again, for caring for me.”

“Anytime, Willow. Anytime,” He said. Goosebumps crawled over her skin. That tends to happen when someone spoke low into your ear. Steve rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘good luck’ before leaving with his drink. 

He set the woman down but didn't let her go. Bucky's arms circled around her with his fingers laced behind her back. Willow's hands rested on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. He could get lost in those glittering black diamonds. His heart thudded behind his ribcage. Through his heavy tongue, Bucky said, “I… uh, have something to give you. Cmon.”

He took her by the hand and led her to his room, though ‘room’ was a loose term. He flipped the switch and revealed a small one-bedroom apartment with a kitchenette, living space and dining area. The lines were sleek in shades of grey and blue. He hadn't bothered to decorate much so it sometimes still felt like the home of a futuristic stranger.

“Here I thought you just meant bedroom,” Her smile turned sly when he shut the door behind her she said, “I was startin to wonder what kinda gift you got for me.”

He laughed sharply and some of his tension eased from his shoulders. He quipped back, “And yet you still followed.”

His breath hitched slightly when all she did was wink in response before taking in the surroundings. Bucky compartmentalized that part of his mind again as heat crawled up his neck. If he gave into his baser urges that that wink brought out he would be far too busy to give her the gift. He rubbed a hand down his face, “Have a seat. I'll be right back.”

Lead feat carried him to his dresser. The friggasblom glittered in the meager light of the open doorway. His heart leaped into his throat but he swallowed it back down and steeled himself. He picked up the precious plant and cradled it behind his back with his right hand.

Willow, sitting primly on the couch, saw the look on Bucky’s face. Her brows drew down in concern. She asked, “You alright, Buck?”

“Yeah. I'm good,” He lied. If his heart raced any faster it would have broken free of his chest, “Close your eyes.”

She did so and he pulled a dark blue chair in front of her and sat. The pot on his knees he said, “Open them.”

Willow did and gasped, ”That’s a... real friggasblom.”

Her eyes flicked back and forth between the flower and his face. He could see the question she was about to ask so he answered with, “Yes. I know what it means.”

“You know and you're still givin me that?” She asked warily.

“If you'll have it,” He said. His head dropped. He couldn't look at her if he got this wrong. If he read the wrong signs. He added hopefully, “If you'll have… me.”

A noise came from her throat that he couldn't parse. Was it laughter? Weeping? He couldn't tell. Shyly she took the plant from him. Her eyes downcast willow said, “I will if you do one thing.”

“What's that?” Bucky asked inching forward in his chair. He would fly to the moon and back at that point.

“Say it? Please?” She whispered. As if her voice would break her fragile reality, "I need to hear it."

“I love you Willow,” He said. Time slowed as he studied her reaction. His pulse beat loudly in his ears.

Bucky watched her face slowly become the sunrise, brilliant and joyful. A tear trickled down as she laughed. Hope relief chased each other across her face, "Really?"

"Yes," Bucky's voice cracked. The weight of his confession dragging his head down again, "So damned much."

“Then I accept,” She put the plant on the end table beside her. Willow took his jaw gently in her hands and lifted his face. With tears of bliss streaming down her cheeks and a voice choked with emotion she said those beautiful words, “Because I love you too, Bucky.”

He moved before he recognized conscious thought and kissed her. Because he could. Because she loved him! He wasn't wrong! Bucky wanted to shout it from the mountaintops Which reminded him of something. He pulled back and asked, “Then can I call you mine, malen’kaya baba yaga?”

Willow giggled and pecked him on the lips. She draped her arms over his shoulders and said sweetly, “I'd be mad if you didn't.”

With those words, something clicked. He didn't have to hold back anymore, at least with the small affections he wanted to drown her in. At last, he could kiss and touch and hug whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. He would let the world know that Willow Brown-Dugan was his best gal.

Bucky's arms flashed forward and clasped her to him to a small surprised squeal. She was side-saddle on his lap again. His face was buried in her neck. This time the tears that pricked his eyes were ones of elation, not fear. It felt like a dream. She laughed and cuddled close, laying her head on his metal shoulder. He steeped himself in her embrace. Her earthy yet airy scent. The rightness of her small frame tucked safely in his arms. 

He kissed that precious spot on her neck. He only meant to show affection but she teasingly murmured, “Mmmm don't go kissin there too much or things will get interestin rather fast.”

He had a delectable realization then. Something that made his wilder side sit up and take notice. She was his to play with too, now. He chuckled low in his throat. Brushing his lips across her nape and shoulder he asked, “Is that so?”

Willow squirmed and said in a half-joking tone, “Before I go pullin your hair to try and pry those sinful lips off’a my neck I need to know somethin. Would it be a trigger for you?”

He envisioned her with a handful of his hair in various situations at once. At those thoughts, he bit his lip then said, “A trigger? No. But it also wouldn't work to get me off of you."

"Good to know," She said darkly. 

“If you really want me to stop I will,” Bucky lifted her chin to look into her eyes. With deadly seriousness, he said, “If I ever do anything to make you uncomfortable just say so.”

“That goes the same for you,” She said caressing the side of his face with her fingers, “Say the word and I stop. But the only reason I stopped you was because I don't know how thick these walls are.”

An impish grin took his face and he said, "I see. JARVIS activate privacy protocols.” 

"Right away Sergeant Barnes," said the A.I.

The walls gave a hissing noise and the lock on the door _sniked_ into place. Bucky thumbed behind him and explained, “Those walls just went from ‘thick’ to ‘soundproof.’ Now that we have that taken care of...”

They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other. As expected Captian Cockblock tried to make an appearance. For which, late that night when Willow slept soundly and he got up for food, Bucky paid him back for. Violently. 

Apparently two super soldiers wrestling in the living room was not as quiet an affair as Bucky had hoped. Clad in a pair of draw-string pants and a tee, both belonging to Bucky, Willow emerged. Sleepy and exasperated she snarked, “Boys. Boys. It’s three in the mornin. Could you keep your brotherly squabbles to a dull roar? Better yet, take it outside. You're gonna break one of Stark’s antiques.”

The two, frozen mid-battle in the middle of the floor, exchanged a look. With twin boyish grins they said, “But, doll, we are antiques!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry reader! Your smut is in another castle! Only click on this if you're 18+! https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905292


	15. Willow Amanita Brown-Dugan P.3.

Willow blinked into consciousness. She was holding something heavy and cold, but not unpleasantly so. Bucky stirred behind her and the previous night flooded back. Heat and affection filled her. Willow ran her fingers lightly over the plates of his forearm that was slung over her waist. She basked in the moment of rightness and sighed. 

“Morning, dollface. Sleep well?” Asked her groggy super soldier as he nestled his face into her hair. Hers. She nearly teared up at the thought of the friggasblom a room over. Her heart nearly stopped when she opened her eyes to see the creamy petals and gold filiments. When he said those words. The memory made her smile brightly.

Willow rolled over to see her lover. His ocean eyes sleepy but alert, his hair a mussed mess. She brushed her nose against his before giving him a peck on the lips. Bucky stretched deeply as he got up. She watched the individual plates of his arm shift. He caught her staring and asked, “You didn't know they moved did you?”

Willow shook her head and said, “Not like that. Sorry. You probably don't like people lookin at that arm too much.”

“People? No, I don’t. You?” Bucky held his arm out for her. He made the plates move in a wave up his arm, to her fascination. He lowered his arm to rest on her lap and said, “You have never treated it any differently than the rest of me. If you have a question about it all you have to do is ask.”

“Thank you, sugar,” Willow said. She picked his hand up and kissed the back. Willow got out of bed while saying, “I don't know about you but I need a shower. You joinin?”

“Like I would say no to seeing you naked,” He quipped as he followed her into the attached bathroom. The room was huge for an apartment of this size. Nearly the entire team could take a shower at once in the shower stall. As they undressed Willow could feel his eyes on her hip. He hadn't paid much notice to the ink the previous night as he was far too busy with the rest of her.

“You have got to be kidding me, doll,” He said while studying the tattoo, “I have used at least half of these."

Nat hadn't commented on the subject of her tattoo when she briefly saw it what seemed like a lifetime ago. Probably to shocked at the fact she even had it to do so. Willow smirked and asked, "can you name em all?"

Bucky held his chin in thought before saying, "I see lily of the valley, hemlock, nightshade, oleander, and… Are those the leaves of the castor plant? As in the plant that makes ricin? The only one I don't recognize is the vine."

"You are correct on all of em. I'll give you a pass on the wisteria vine I used as a backdrop," Willow said as she kicked off the sweats and grabbed a towel off of a shelf near her, "it's not exactly an assassin's plant. Though it could kill you too. Eatin that is like takin an unregulated dose of heart medication."

"Why do you have a bouquet of the world's most deadly plants down your leg?" He asked.

Bending to turn on the faucet for the ridiculously large shower she said, "Because I, like those flowers, may look invitin but if you handle me wrong I will kill you."

"Yeah. Just ask HYDRA," He huffed as he disrobed. With more than a hint of pride, he continued, "Oh wait. You can't. Because my woman is a nazi-killing badass."

Willow felt her cheeks heat at the praise. Their shower took far longer than was strictly necessary. Mostly because every facet of that beautiful man was too tempting not to touch. The lightly tanned skin over rippling muscle. His chestnut hair that begged for her fingers. The way he moved with grace and barely restrained power. It started with small caresses and snowballed from there until they both were heated and panting.

But they got clean. Eventually. They both dried off and got dressed in his clean pajamas. She enjoyed smelling like his body wash and shampoo and happily swam in his clothes. Willow giggled at her reflection in the mirror once it cleared and said, "We are gonna catch so much flak with me wearin this but last night was so amazin I ain't gonna care."

“Neither will I, dollface,” Bucky replied with a chuckle. They left his bedroom and her eyes fell to the friggasblom. She couldn't believe it was real, that this was her life. Her heart nearly burst at the sight. Walking to it and bending down she tenderly brushed one of the leaves with a finger. Willow jolted back like it snipped at her. Bucky saw her jump and was at her side instantly with, “What's wrong?”

“Nothin,” She said in wonder, “Nothin at all. I've never touched a plant not of the earth so it feels… odd is the least of the words I could use.”

The plants and trees of earth were calm as they passively noted seasonal changes and rain patterns. They serenely rejoiced in spring and summer and slept deeply in the colder months. This little plant had more to it. A fire to its spirit that earthly flowers just didn't possess. Which shouldn't have surprised her since it was crafted by Asgardian magic. Willow stuck the tip of her index finger into the soil and gasped. 

“Hey there, little one!” She cooed as she scooped the pot into her arms. She dug more of her fingers into the strange soil just to make sure and she felt it. It…no, _they_ were so small yet so full of life, beautiful and foreign and new. She looked up into his expression of bemusement and said, “There's an elemental in here, Bucky! An Asgardian elemental! They're tiny, so tiny, but…”

Her words faded as the consciousness, in a voice so small she nearly missed it, said, “Greetings! Joy! Witch is goodness. Query: Will this witch care for me?”

The feelings and images sent by the small piece of Asgard zinged through her mind. Tears welled in her eyes. She seemed to be doing a lot of crying lately. At least it was mostly in happiness. She replied as gently as she could manage, “Greetings! Joy at the discovery of you! Answer: Affirmative. This witch will be caring for you. Query: What is required for your health?”

The puppy-like rush of emotions that the elemental replied with lifted her spirit. They replied, “Elation! Excitement! Answer: I am requiring some sunlight and water currently. Gratitude!”

She raced to the balcony. Her pace and dress puzzled the other occupants of the living room she ran through. Nat, Bruce, and Sam sharing looks of confusion. She could hear Bucky’s reply to their strange stares from the porch since she didn't bother to shut the door behind her.

“She can, uh, talk to the plant I gave her. I'm assuming it needed something,” He said in explanation. 

Willow called back, "'They,' sugar. They're a baby elemental and thus alive and aware. 'It' is for objects and tools."

"Oh! Okay. They needed something," He corrected. 

She set the plant on a table on the balcony that was under a potted bay laurel. Willow focused on her newest charge and asked, "Query: How much sunlight is required?"

"Answer: This is perfection! Warm and happy!" They said.

_Partial sun it is!_

Now that she had more than one they needed names. "The elemental" wasn't going to cut it anymore. She could think on that later. As she jogged to get them water she sent out a prayer to the only god this gift could have come from, _"Thank you, Lord Loki. I will care for this precious gift for the rest of my days."_

Willow was watering the friggasblom when a smooth masculine voice not three centimeters from her ear said, "You are very welcome, Lady Witch."

Willow nearly leaped out of her skin. Spinning she smacked whoever it was hard in the chest with a yelled, "Stars 'n stones don't scare me like that!"

Willow had hit rubber coated concrete. Pain shot up her arm. A mix of warm aristocratic and corvidic laughter met her ears. That's why her hand hurt. Striking a god for startling her was not the best move on her part. 

"You were correct, Edgar. Scaring her is great fun," said Loki through chuckles. 

Edgar perched on his shoulder. Glee radiated from her familiar through their bond. The bird said, “Right?!”

Shaking her sore hand Willow laughed, “It's good to see you again, Lord Loki. Mornin Edgar.”

“Good morrow to you, Lady Witch. Just refer to me as Loki,” He looked vulnerable for a fleeting moment. He cleared his throat before saying, “You need not call me Lord since we are… Friends.”

That was no light declaration. To befriend a god, much less this one, was an honor few witches could claim. Her face lit as she said, “Alright, Loki. Sounds good. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of this friendly visit with my familiar no less.”

Edgar bounced on Loki’s shoulder and exclaimed, “He’s fulfilling my boon!”

Edgar’s excitement combined with Loki’s impish smile had her guard up. Willow slowly asked, “And that would be?”

“A day of mischief with his god,” Loki said with a flourish. That wasn't good. Reading her expression Loki continued, “Worry not, Lady Willow, I have vowed to do no harm this day. Though I have warned your familiar that people may want to do harm to us.”

“I told him not to worry,” Said Edgar flying to Willow’s shoulder and cuddling into the side of her head. She gave affectionate strokes as he said, “I can fly and he can do all sorts of magic. We’ll be fine.”

"It looks as if my gift has been well received," Said Loki gesturing to the flower on the table beside her. She was about to tell him of the elemental when Loki caught Bucky's eye and grinned wickedly. Willow stomach sank as Loki asked loudly, "Tell me, Bucky, now that your courting gift has been accepted, when is the wedding?"

Sam, Natasha, and Edgar burst into laughter while Bruce sprayed his tea across the breakfast bar and coughed, "What?!"

Willow glared daggers up at the god but it glanced off of him. Willow bit out, “You assume the courtship is over. That's not how it works.”

Loki brushed passed her and said, “Then do inform me how it works, Lady Witch.”

She saw the corner she painted herself into. She had claimed courtship to drive home the lengths she would be willing to go to for Bucky. What she would do to get his orb back. It did not feel good to have that bite her on the ass. She dropped her head. She knew what he was referring to and answered, “Traditionally? A year and a day. Not that I-”

Before she could continue Loki strolled in and rested his hand on the flabbergasted supersoldiers shoulder saying, “You heard your lady. You have a year and a day to propose in your Midgardian fashion. I do expect to be in the wedding party somewhere. I did play quite the role in all of this.”

“The ‘best man’ spot is taken. Pick something else,” Said Steve leaning on the wall in the hallway. With a smirk, he walked into the room. He was dressed in workout gear but paused his plans for his run for this opportunity to mess with his friend.

“One of the groomsmen then,” Loki said with a shrug. Bucky took a swing at him but his fist whistled through empty air. Loki had teleported right behind the couch where Natasha and Sam sat. Leaning down over them both Loki asked, “Widow. What cut do you think the dress should be?”

Nat rubbed her chin in thought, “Mermaid in a cream shade. Sam?”

“Don't ask me,” He said with a shake of his head, “Women's fashion ain't my thing.”

“I will murder all of you,” Growled a furious and deeply crimson Bucky. She hated the circumstances but she couldn't help finding his blush adorable. She was sure they matched.

“You tried that. It didn't stick,” Said Sam as he sipped his coffee.

“More than once!” Added Natasha with a smug grin. Bucky’s eye started to twitch.

Edgar flew from Willow’s shoulder as she entered the room and landed on the back of the couch to say to Natasha, “Cream wouldn't be a good color. Witches don't wear white when they get married.”

“Et tu, Edgar,” Willow sighed into her hands. The bird crowed a laugh.

“Really,” Said Bruce with sincerity. He set down his cup and asked, “Is it a cultural thing?”

Willow nodded and walked briskly to the kitchen so she wouldn't have to look at every one. She gathered ingredients for french toast as she said, “Yes. Black is a color of good luck and blessins to witches. White is for funerals and thus not great to wear to a weddin. It is also acceptable to wear one’s color of their magic. However, since mine is bright lime green, I’d go with the black.”

“Yeah…” Mused nat, “You don't want to walk down the aisle looking like half of a sprite commercial.”

“Exactly. Now, if it's not too much trouble,” Willow spun to address the room. With barely repressed aggravation she said, “If we could drop the weddin topic, that would be great. Seein as my relationship isn't even a day old yet.”

Poor bucky was seemingly welded where he stood, not quite knowing what to do with all the nuptial talk. So willow asked, “Buck, could you come help me? I only know where the knives and cuttin boards are from my last foray into your kitchen.”

He clasped her words like a lifeline and marched into the kitchen saying, “Dollface, you shouldn't even know where those are. You were my guest.”

As he showed her the location of everything she needed she said, “That may be true but getting you all flustered like that was fun!”

They fell into a comfortable pattern as they cooked. The first round was nearly done when Willow murmured, “Don't you worry about that ‘year and a day’ thing, alright? I'm not holdin you to any dumb timelines like that. Especially since you're not even witch.”

Bucky smiled his thanks to her as he whisked more batter. The elevator opened and a voice called out, “Isnt that adorable! Mr.Freeze and Poison Ivy finally got together! Bout time.”

The embarrassment from the previous day made her pulse quicken. Willow stayed silent but sent a prayer since Loki seemed to be able to hear them immediately, _“Pass me a shoe as I round the corner to ‘greet’ Stark. You can do that right?”_

Willow turned to grab another mixing spoon so she could see Loki. He winked and Willow knew she was golden. When her hand dropped below the counter a loafer appeared. At the same moment, Tony looked down at his foot in confusion. Without preamble, willow left the kitchen and flung the shoe directly at the billionaire. It connected solidly with the side of his head and Tony cried out, “OW! What was that for?!”

“Don't give me that, Stark. That was for yesterday!” Willow snapped. Bucky chuckled under his breath as the rest watched the exchange. 

He seemed genuinely puzzled and asked, “JARVIS? What did I do yesterday that she's mad about?”

“You implied that she wanted to intimately undress you at her residence in front of Sergeant Barnes, Sir.”

“Right! I deserved the shoe. Secondary question,” He picked up the projectile and asked, “How the hell did you get my shoe? Is this some witch thing I don't know about? These were expensive, you shouldn't go throwing them. Or… teleporting them.”

“You shouldn't antagonize a witch without knowin what she's capable of,” She snarked back. Tony rolled his eyes. Willow crossed her arms and said in a defeated voice, “Thats as close as I’m gonna get to an apology, ain't it?”

“Yep!” He said cheerily, “But, seriously, how did you do that? I thought you couldnt use magic around technology.”

Willow gave a toothy grin and went right back to cooking, leaving Stark standing there with his Italian loafer in his hand. Bucky had taken over frying the french toast on the griddle. She took the spatula from his hand and bumped him over with her hip and said, “My turn, sugar.”

“That was hilarious. Did Loki help you with that?” Asked Bucky quietly. Willow nodded.

When Bucky went to grab the ready slices with his bare hand she caught his wrist out of pure instinct. She realized her error when her warm flesh met cool metal. He smiled kindly and said, “I can't feel pain in this limb," He raised her hand to his lips then said, "but the sentiment is appreciated.”

They continued cooking in comfortable silence after that. Conversations pattered on around them but willow paid it no heed. Cooking with bucky was quickly becoming one of her favorite things. It never took them long to find a rhythm when making meals. But this time she felt a caressing hand every once in a while. Or a gentle kiss to her temple as he reached around her for something. She returned his hundred bits of affection in kind. 

As she mixed a pot of scrambled eggs Willow heard Nat say, "Wow. It's spooky how well they work around each other."

Steve, back from his morning run, replied, "You think this is freaky? You didn't live with them as they deftly dodged the subject of their feelings for nearly a week."

“I can, and will, chuck more shoes Rodgers,” Willow said pleasantly with a platter in her hands. She set it on the breakfast bar as superheroes filed into the kitchen for dinnerware. Willow took that moment to reflect on how weird her life had become in only a few months. She was on first-name basis with not only most of the avengers but a literal god. Her lover had given her a friggasblom. Her Avenger lover. Who was also, along with his best friend, a World War Two veteran that she grew up hearing stories about. 

She thought about this as they set out the spread of french toast, some mixed berry compote, syrup, sausage, and scrambled eggs, all in massive quantities. They had just tucked in when the elevator opened. The entire room glanced up and then did a double-take.

She didn't recognize the severe-looking man with the eye patch but she would know Maria Hill anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! Thanks for reading this far!


	16. Willow Amanita Brown-Dugan P.4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter does have descriptions of murder. You have been warned.

The room went as silent as the grave as the latest guests walked in. The man was huge in both spirit and frame. A patch covered dark slashed scars from his left eye. Hill stood at parade rest to his right in a crisp dark uniform. Fury took in the sight of the Avengers all eating breakfast until his eye landed on Willow at the very end of the row nearest him. In a gruff voice he asked Hill, “Is that her?”

Hill nodded and Fury was visibly annoyed. Addressing Tony he snapped, “Since when did we allow civilians on premises?”

Everyone in the room tensed. Tony stood and smoothly replied, “Since when do I need permission to allow friends into my home?”

“This is not just your home, Stark,” Fury said. Hill closed her eyes in exasperation. Her boss pushing everyone's buttons was a regular occurrence according to that look of defeat on her face. The man continued, “I am trying to rebuild SHIELD here. It's bad enough that you couldn't get her to move but now she's sitting there eating french toast. She shouldn't be here. She doesn't have the clearance.”

He was talking like she isn't sitting right there. Like she wasn't even worth Fury’s notice. Tony rapidly spat, “First point: She made the breakfast we’re eating. Her and Frosty, _herboyfriend_ . It's delicious. Secondly: I know for a fact you know who and what she is due to that little stunt you pulled with Hill so don't pull the ‘civilian’ card. You of all people don't try to bug civilians. Thirdly: You know full well she doesn't need ‘clearance’ to make us breakfast because none of us are dumb enough to go spouting state secrets to the neighbor girl.”

"All you had to do was ask," Willow said as Fury opened his mouth for a bitter response. Her voice was the quiet in the eye of a hurricane. 

"What?" Snapped Fury. He didn't appreciate being interrupted. She didn't care. 

"You didn't have to spy. All you had to do was ask," Willow said. Her voice cracked at the end as she met his eye.

He coldly responded, "I don't trust people to tell the truth."

"So you decided to bug my land?" Willow asked with a waver creeping into her voice, "Why?"

“Because I needed answers a witch wouldn't normally give,” Fury said. He crossed his arms and stared her down while asking, “Why did you threaten my agents?”

Willow’s irritation morphed into hot anger. The lights above flickered then shut off completely along with every electronic in the room as her power surged with her temper. The green light of her magic winked off of the many shining surfaces around her and tinted her vision. A hand rested on her shoulder, heavy and comforting. She turned to see Bucky giving his silent support while glaring at his boss. This allowed Willow to gather words from her torrent of rage. 

Willow began, “Fires are loud, Mr.Fury. Extremely so. But they couldn't drown out the screams my parents made as they died, trapped in my house. I was at the neighbor's next door that night. You see, they watched and waited for me to leave because I was nine at the time and I guess killing a child wasn't on the docket,” Willow marched up to him and slammed a finger into his chest as she screamed, “The last time I was spied on my parents were burned alive! Because, and I quote, ‘that's what that witch whore deserves.’ and ‘It’s not burning her at the stake but it’ll do,’” She dropped her hand. Willow concentrated on reigning in her power. The lights came on with a snap of sound. She gritted out, “I did not threaten your agents, Mr.Fury. I made a promise.”

Willow left then. The elevator doors opened by themselves, allowing her unhindered escape. When the doors closed she murmured, “I didn't hurt you, did I JARVIS?”

“No permanent harm was done, Miss Brown-Dugan. The particles you emitted were truly fascinating, however. At least what I gathered before my sensors were knocked offline. May I analyze them?” He asked.

“As long as Fury or Hill never see the records, go ahead,” Said Willow as she blankly stared forward. When the doors opened she ran to her woods as fast as she could go. When she crossed her border she dropped to her knees and let the tears flow through gasping breaths. She hated talking about that night. If she thought about it too hard she could still hear her mother’s screams and the jeers of her murderers. After a time she felt Loki approach through the shiver he sent through her land. She futilely wiped her eyes and said, “Shouldn't you be with an Avenger?”

“I think my brother would approve of your supervision,” He said gently from her side, “Your courted will be here soon.”

“How much did you hear?” Asked Willow in a broken voice. She leaned on a tree to her right, its bark warmed from the sun. She took what peace she could from it.

“All of it. Your familiar felt your distress from the first. I arrived cloaked in the rear of the room with him in case you needed support,” Loki chuckled lightly as he added, “As it turns out it wasn't you who needed saving. Bucky moved as soon as the doors to the lift closed. I had to help pry him off of Fury.”

“Is Fury gonna live?” She said in a half-hearted joke.

“Sadly yes. He will need a stitch in his lip, however,” said Loki.

“Where’s Edgar?”

“With Bucky. He and the Captain are talking your courted down from his protective rage,” Loki said as he crossed his arms. He licked his lips as his eyes fell to the forest floor. Haltingly he said, “I am sorry for your loss.”

“It happened a long time ago,” Willow said with a dismissive air as she stood. She dusted the dirt off of her pants, “I… don't want to talk about it.”

“You have repeated that lie so many times that I felt it even before it even left your lips,” Loki said with a sigh. Willow's brows drew down. Lie? She knew better than to do _that_ around _him._ She looked up at the god leaning back on a birch tree a few feet away. The sunlight dappled and shifted over him, making him look ethereal. He said, “You have told that lie to yourself so much that you actually believe it. Because, to you, it's safer to bury that pain than to bear it to the wrong ears.”

“Excuse me?” 

“God of Lies, little witch. I can tell when, and why, you lie," Loki said simply, "I will not pry further but know that you do want to speak on this. If not to me then to another."

"Wait. Why would you, the god Loki, listen to my problems?" Asked Willow. 

Loki chuckled richly and replied, "What's the point in being your god and your friend if I didn't?"

“I can't do that.” She said around a sob. The agony she had suppressed started to boil under her skin. She argued, “You're a god and- and I've known you for what? A day?”

“You can and you should,” He said sternly, “I am five thousand years old. I have not been a beneficent deity for most of that time. Allow me to help you, little witch.”

She had no words for that, her mouth hung open in disbelief. Willow could see how exposed Loki felt having admitted he wanted to help her. At how dangerously soft he thought he was becoming. Willow, with tears still streaming down her face, dove forward and hugged Loki as tightly as she could.

Loki froze. Willow felt the rapid approach of Edgar through the bond followed by stomping footsteps. Edgar’s coarse laughter echoed through the forest from the branch he landed on at the sight of his god in utterly confused astonishment. Steve tried to cover his laugh with a cough. He failed.

Bucky said, “And I thought I was emotionally stunted… She isn't going to bite. Hug her back, you idiot.”

That sentence jogged Loki out of his wide-eyed panic at the embrace. Loki did so slowly. Gently. As if the woman was made of thin porcelain. He wrapped his arms around the witch and laid his head on hers. He smelled of leather, steel and… winter for some reason. The support and comfort she found there, combined with Bucky’s presence, moved her to unlock that part of her mind that held the festering pain of her memories. 

She began with a murmured, “They would have killed me too, had they knew what I was,” Willow withdrew to see Loki’s slight encouraging nod as his arms dropped. Turning she saw Bucky and Steve with twin looks of disgusted shock. She continued, the words like broken glass being pulled from a wound. Once she started speaking it was like she couldn't stop, “They admitted so during the court proceedins if you can believe it. I knew from that day forward that I would never tell anyone what I was unless I could trust them with my life. Because there are people who would hunt me down like a dog for bein born. I don't even wear my mother’s pentacle for fear of bein killed. 

“When my power came to me when I was twelve, like I knew it would, I stayed home for an entire month until I could put a stopper on any accidental magic. I have been hiding ever since, studyin my mama’s grimoire in secret. Until four months ago when the runes predicted a man would die that day unless I stopped him from wanderin onto my property. Imagine my shock when I found none other than Tony Stark. He was renovatin the old warehouse next door. He and his superhuman friends would be my new neighbors,” Willow was shaking. A pair of arms enveloped her from behind. She leaned hard into Bucky and said, “Even though I have told more people what I am than ever before I never felt safer. Until Fury pulled that little stunt and ripped open those old scars… But I’ll probably go grey before I get an ‘I’m sorry’ outta him.”

“About that,” Said Loki in a plotting tone, “He may have a bit of a hex on him. It's nothing that will cause permanent damage, mind you, but he will have very poor luck until he repents for his actions. I plan on letting him stew in it for a few days before telling him why his life suddenly got so much more difficult.”

Willow opened her mouth, closed it again, then sighed out, “This is just how it's gonna be bein your friend, ain't it?”

Loki nodded and said, “He got off lightly."

"Yeah. I didn't kill him…" Grumbled Bucky into her hair, "...didn't even get to give him a concussion before they pulled me off."

"We couldn't have you knocking him out. That would have been a headache for the rest of us.” Steve sighed as he rubbed his temples. Addressing Willow with a comforting smile, he said, “He’s not there anymore if you want to head back and finish breakfast.”

She smiled and started the walk back, “Sounds good. I need some grub after barin my soul like that.”

“Do you feel better?” Asked Loki walking to her left. Willow nodded and the god preened. He said, “What kind of god would I be if I didn't help my own, eh?"

"Your own?" Asked Willow. She playfully swatted Loki's chest with the back of her hand as she said, "I follow your mama, not you."

“Are you sure about that?”

“What?”

"Oh? Are you not aware?" He asked with a smirk. That smile was a mix of smug arrogance and playfulness that made it uniquely ‘Loki’. 

"Of?" Willow said as she studied the mischievous man with a sinking feeling.

"Why, of the two ways a witch such as yourself can gain a patron deity, of course. You can choose them the way you chose Frigga. Or…" He trailed off and allowed her to piece it together. Edgar chose that moment to alight on his shoulder to watch the show.

Her eyes went wide as her heart quickened its pace, "Are you kiddin me?" 

“Not at all.”

His smirk gained teeth as Loki watched the implications sink in. Edgar cawed a laugh at his witch’s distress. On one hand she was beyond flattered. A god choosing you like that was an honor among honors. Traditionally it lead to the witch becoming more powerful in return for worship and favors. On the other hand… It was freaking _Loki,_ the notorious god of lies and trickery. She wondered at what fate had in store for her at this wild turn of events.

“Oh, it has been far too long since I have last seen that particular mixture of elation and trepidation on a mortal’s face,” Loki said with pride. Bucky and Steve were watching the verbal tennis match with rapt attention from behind them. Both men looked ready to defend the witch but unsure whether it was warranted or not. Loki laughed at the bit of chaos he caused then disappeared, teleporting away with his smallest follower in tow. 

“My life just got a lot more interestin…” Willow mused.

They ate breakfast in peace and spent the day relaxing in the living quarters. They binged Disney movies, baked goodies, and enjoyed a day of slothful indulgences. Loki and Edgar made their presence known occasionally throughout the day through small pranks here and there. 

Willow was placing a tray of cookies on a cooling rack when Bucky leaned on the counter beside her. He looked more serious than usual so she asked, “Are you alright, sugar?”

“I’m fine,” He said. He brushed the hair from his face with a half-smile that took her breath. Gods he was gorgeous. Bucky found his words and said, “I have something to tell you.”

“Anythin bad?” She asked as she spooned out more peanut butter dough.

“No. I was going to tell you this yesterday but I got… Distracted,” He admitted with darkened cheeks. Breathing deeply he said, “The friggasblom wasn't the only gift Loki gave me to clear his debt. He couldn't cure me but he… changed The Soldier a bit. Gave him orders so he could settle. You and Stevie are safe from him if I have another nightmare or get captured again because he’s your bodyguard.”

Willow reeled, grinned ear-to-ear and jumped into his arms with a squeal of joy, “That's amazin! That must be a weight off your shoulders.”

“It is. Now I don't have to worry about waking up and hurting you,” Said Bucky. The relief written over his features warmed her spirit. 

An alarm sounded throughout the compound. Natasha came running into the kitchen and tossed Bucky’s go bag to him while barking, “Sorry Willow but we're going to have to steal your man for a bit. We have a situation. Were meeting in the basement in five.”

Bucky nodded curtly and started for the other elevator when he skidded to a stop, whirled around, and kissed Willow with the fire of the sun. It clouded her mind and stole her breath. They parted and she murmured with a heavy heart, “Stay as safe as you can, Bucky Barnes.”

“I will, moya malen’kaya Baba Yaga (My little Baba Yaga),” He said. He placed a chaste peck on her forehead and said, “I still owe you that date, after all. Love you.”

“Love you too,” She said as she watched her heart run off to his job of saving lives.


	17. Loki of Asgard P.2.

It began early that morning. Thor had some business with the Sorcerer Supreme and Loki decided to stay at the compound. Rather he stayed, at the very least, compound adjacent. The light of the barest sunrise glittered through her trees sending ribbons of radiance through the fog. He admired the spell workings around him, complex and simple all at once. The spirits and her magic intertwined in a joyful dance that laid a foundation of peace that he soaked in.

He wandered her woods for a time. He saw scraps of cloth caught in some tree roots and paused. It was as if the tree had grown over someone's dark uniform. Loki kicked away some forest debris and uncovered a white slip of bone. He sent his magic out to brush across the odd scene. 

The spell showed how the person died. It constructed the last moments of their life in a monochrome whisping illusion. A man stood frozen in astonished terror at something. In a flash, he was brutally cocooned to his neck in thick vines. The thorns that punched a thousand holes in him were as long as Loki's thumb. Another figure joined the first. He almost didn't recognize the cold warrior for who she was. 

"Willow…" Loki breathed in disbelief. Her eyes held such potent rage that it made her seem like a different person altogether. Her hair lifted and swirled in the tempest of her magic. The pattern of the spell that washed out from her was familiar. This was Willow in the throws of blood magic. The witch, with nerves of steel, dug around in her own torso for a bullet and showed it to the doomed prisoner. The spell he used didn't include sound so he was forced to read her lips when she grabbed the man's face and said, “The other reason they burned us is that we are really fucking hard to kill.” Burning? Who threatened her with immolation? And why? He would have to ask her about that. She looked to someone not within his spells circumference and continued, “No one tries to hurt you. No one tries to take you from me like this and lives. Step back.”

She must have been speaking to Barnes for that level of passion. Suddenly the vines ripped the man into small bits of meat and bone. The piece he had cast the spell on was a bit of scapula and the shirt that was over it. The last bit of the vision showed Willow as a vision drenched dark in the blood of her enemies before it faded. 

“So that is what taxed you so,” Mused Loki as he thought of the state the witch was in when they met. She was a puzzle. She clearly ran headfirst into mortal peril for another. It was something a hero would do. And yet she opened her home to him, a villain of the highest order, with no hesitation. Her selflessness reminded him of Frigga.

His mother was in an induced coma back on Asgard after a dark elf attack. The only reason he had the leeway he was afforded was from her mercy. She wanted him to interact more with the mortals he despised for so long. To help them if he could. He assured her he would find none worth his time but did as she bade. She would be elated at the news that he found at least three.

“It's not polite to snoop,” came a familiar voice from the trees above. Loki knew Edgar was watching him the entire time. 

“Greetings Edgar. If your mistress’ exploits were not both blood-soaked and fascinating I wouldn't,” Loki said with a warm smile to his smallest follower. The simple and mostly innocent prayers he had heard from the bird had done much to chip away at the stone coating his heart. At least once a day he will feel a small wish for protection or a bit of luck. He influenced what he could. 

Edgar flew down to a branch so he was below eye level and said, “She’s not here if you're looking for Miss Willow.”

“Whereabouts is your mistress?” Asked Loki as he held his left arm out. Edgar eagerly alighted on his forearm and fluffed his feathers in delight.

“At the compound with Mister Bucky,” He said as he walked up Loki’s arm to sit on his shoulder. Shyly Edgar croaked, “Um… Mister Loki?”

"Yes?"

"I never got to tell you what my boon was,” He admitted.

Loki cocked his head to the side and said, “If it is within my power to grant, I will grant it. A favor from a god is a powerful thing. Choose wisely.”

“Okay. Um. I want,” Edgar began. He shuffled from foot to foot before asking, “Can I spend a whole day with you causing mischief... ‘n stuff?”

Loki was struck dumb. He would do most anything if he owed someone a boon. Curse their enemies. Kill those who would harm them. Offer powerful artifacts. But this bird, this sweet soul, wanted… time. A day spent with his god. Loki swore he could audibly hear the stone of his heart crack in his chest. 

Smiling wide Loki asked, “Are there conditions or do you wish to cause general mayhem?”

“You’ll do it? Really?” He asked. Loki nodded and the bird jumped in excitement saying, “This is going to be so much fun!” He paced up and down Loki’s arm as he spoke, “I can't go far from my witch. I have a seven-mile radius around her to work in. And I don't want to hurt people. Just scare em or make em mad. I can't wait to mess with Miss Willow. She's super fun to scare.”

“I vow to do no physical or permanent harm in our escapades,” Said Loki solemnly, “Though others may want to do it to us.”

“You can do magic and I can fly really fast. Were fine,” Edgar insisted.

Thus began Mischief Day. A day of emotional turmoil and innocent joy. 

Mischief Day.  
06:52  
Willow Brown-Dugan & James Buchanan Barnes 

Willow and Bucky made for wonderful first victims. He had no idea Bucky could turn that particular shade of bright flaming red as Loki jovially discussed matrimony with everyone around them. Even the Captain joined in on the fun. Loki could see the mischief that laid in Steven’s heart. If this were another era Steven would have been one of his most faithful, he was sure of it.

After Willow beckoned her courted to the kitchen Loki watched an interesting mix of emotions play on Steve’s face before he left for his run. As the two started to cook together happiness for his shield-brother crossed with the barest hint of two emotions Loki was far too familiar with. Envy and pain. How odd. He desperately wanted to poke and prod until the blonde spilled his guts but that would have to wait for another time. This day was about Edgar and Loki would not disappoint.

Then, when Stark arrived, Willow did the strangest thing. He heard her prayer for a second time that day. The tone of this one was far less reverent than the gratitude she paid to him for the friggasblom. She used the prayer as a tactic for silent communication. 

_Very clever, little witch._

Requesting a shoe was easy enough. Loki took it farther and teleported the shoe directly from the man’s left foot and into her hand. With shocking accuracy, she whipped it at Stark’s head with a satisfying thunk. Loki cloaked himself and his small companion so the man would think it was all Willows doing. Stark’s confusion was far more delicious that way. As soon as he and Edgar were out of the room they dissolved into laughter before picking their next target.

Mischief Day  
07:34  
Samuel Thomas Wilson & Steven Grant Rodgers 

Loki wound up following Sam and Steve out. As they stretched and chatted on the courtyard lawn Loki, while cloaked, touched the base of Samuel’s throat. He scratched the spot as if a mosquito bit him. When the two started their run Loki jogged to keep up. 

“What did you do to Mister Sam?” whispered Edgar in anticipation.

“You may speak normally. I have cloaked both our bodies and our voices. They will only see us when I wish them to,” Said Loki as he easily trailed the men, “I am waiting for them to find a comfortable rhythm before I trigger what I have placed.”

Loki gave them about five minutes before he sprung the trap. Samuel was in the middle of a dreadfully boring story as he said, “She told **_SCREEAH!_** ”

They both skidded to a halt. Steve looked amused and more than a little worried for his friend. Edgar laughed loudly. 

“What the **_SKREEKeekeek_** ” Said Sam in alarm. His mouth and throat were making the right movements for English but he was unable to get any words out through the raucous noise.

Suppressing laughter Rodgers asked, “Is that… a falcon call?”

“Shut the **_KREEAHHH_** up Rodgers!” Barked Wilson through bared teeth.

“Why yes, it is,” Said Loki as he teleported behind Steve with a wide smile. He approached Sam and said with a flourish of his hands, “Behold the mighty Falcon’s cry!”

“ ** _SKAAHKEE_** you Loki!” Roared Wilson. 

Loki smirked and shot back, “Only if you buy me dinner first.”

Steven couldn't stay upright. Tears of mirth leaked down his cheeks as he slid sideways down a tree. Loki, with a Cheshire grin, said, “Don't think you will get off lightly, dear Captain.”

Loki shapeshifted both himself and Edgar for his next trick. He took on the guise of Captain America and Edgar took on the role of a proud bald eagle companion. Sam guffawed at the sight as the hilarity died in Steve’s throat. The god watched Steve’s horror as he recognized that particular outfit and pasted smile. Loki pulled an ugly orange chair from thin air as he sat backward in it. 

“No. Please. Please tell me you're not going to parade around like that,” Said Rodgers as his stomach roiled at the sight. 

“I wouldn't dare,” Said Loki in Steve’s voice. Not Steve, he watched the man realize. He was Captain America from the PSA’s that Loki watched him cringe at, “The outfit leaves much to be desired in the rear. I am just giving you a glimpse of what you're going to sound like today.”

In a flash Loki, as himself, tapped the bottom of the Steve’s addams apple. When Steve went to roar his displeasure he said, in the saccharine tones of the videos that Loki watched, “Hi. I’m Captain America and I hate you.” 

Sam could no longer breathe. In his cackles some small tittering falcon calls were interspersed. The more he tried to stop laughing the harder it became until he was wheezing on the ground.

As if scolding an unruly teen Steven said, “Now Wilson. That is uncool.”

Edgar progressed from snickering to cawing laughs that shook his tiny frame. Loki was grateful he dampened his hearing on that side or his head may hurt. He didn't silence it too much. The bird’s laughter was music to his ears.

“I’m Captain America and I would like to talk to you about how long you’re going to leave us like this,” Steve said with a burning face. 

“Until the end of your run. Do not deviate from your normal path through the training grounds to avoid others or it will last the entire day,” said Loki. As he made to walk away he paused and said, as if it just occurred to him, “Oh! And if that isn't incentive enough for you I will teleport you into times square like this. Have a good run!”

Loki cloaked himself and watched the two men weigh their options. They decided to run.

“Awwww,” Said Edgar as his head drooped, “I was hoping they would run into the woods or something.”

“As was I,” said Loki. He tracked them and watched as the men, one squawking loudly and the other constantly, condescendingly, introducing himself every time someone greeted him. Loki and Edgar’s ribs ached by the time they made it back to the compound.

Mischief Day  
07:46  
Anthony Edward Stark

Loki and Edgar were looking through the lab of Stark as he and the rest of the team broke their fast. Though the meal smelled delectable he could wait before trying more Midgardian fare. There was mischief to be done. 

He was evaluating how to rig one of his many gadgets to do something unexpected when Edgar said in an urgent croak, “Something is wrong with Miss Willow.”

His gut twisted as he replied, “Physical danger?”

“I don't think so but she’s real angry,” Said the bird. Loki cloaked himself and Edgar and teleported them to the back of the living area by the television. From there he could see the way Willow’s shoulders were all tension and repressed rage. 

"So you decided to bug my land?" The little witch asked. A quaver of emotion entered into her voice as she said, "Why?"

This fool tried to spy on a witch? In what realm would that ever work? 

“Because I needed answers a witch wouldn't normally give,” Fury said. He crossed his arms and stared her down while asking, “Why did you threaten my agents?”

The lights wicked out as her power poured from her like a dam breaking. Willow then told a story that made Loki see red. Stupid mortals had hunted her mother down like an animal and then burned her and her husband alive in their own home. When the tale was done she pulled her wild magics in and everything around them whirred back to life. The heroes in the room all looked prepared to strike Fury down where he stood for making her relive such trauma. Willow said in a warrior’s bite, “I did not threaten your agents, Mr.Fury. I made a promise.”

She left as a tear-streaked a path down her cheek. As soon as the elevator doors closed Barnes darted forward and punched Fury square in the jaw with such force that the man flew back and slammed into the wall behind him. If that punch came from Bucky’s left hand the man would be dead. Loki, leaving Edgar behind, crossed the room to hold the man back from continuing his protective reprisal. He and Steve held opposite arms as Bucky raged.

“You callous bastard! I should kill you for making her cry like that!” Growled Bucky as he struggled to get free, “The next fucking words that you say around her better be an apology for that shit show or so help me-”

“Buck. Bucky. She’s going to be okay,” Steve said while he was wrestling with Bucky’s prosthesis, “She wouldn't want him to die, Buck. He’s already bleeding.”

He relaxed in their solid hold and spat, “Its less than he deserves.”

This spawned a wicked idea. Loki pushed his power out and wove a spell around Fury. A small hex. Nothing that would hurt him. It would just batter the man with a thousand tiny inconveniences making his life that much harder. His pen would explode in his pocket or his keys would go missing just long enough to make him late. He would stumble over his words and embarrass himself. Minute things to drive him mad. 

“Hill. Get Fury out of here,” Barked the Widow as she roughly pulled Fury to his feet. Glaring daggers at him she said, “He's going to need a lot more than a stitch for a busted lip if he sticks around.”

The woman nodded and escorted her superior away. Bucky said, “I'm going to need a few… Loki, you can teleport. Go check on willow. She’s probably heading to her property. She needs someone until I can get there.”

His words were growled. Loki could see his other half violently trying to take over from within his mind. The Asset, as they called him, had a need for the blood of the one who hurt his charge. Edgar perched on Barnes’ shoulder and helped the Captain talk down the beast within.

Finding Willow was easy. All he had to do was follow the deer trail and sounds of heartbreak. He found her kneeling in the dirt, hugging herself and weeping. He did his best to comfort the woman. Offering to listen to her troubles seemed a small action to the god. She thought otherwise. 

A hug. She had wrapped her tiny mortal frame around him and hugged with all of her might. All Loki could do was stand in slack-jawed silence. When was the last time he was embraced like this? With innocent platonic affection? Centuries, certainly. Bucky’s voice, along with Edgar’s light laughter, jolted him out of his stupor.

Gently he returned the favor. She was so small. So fragile. It was like he was holding a doll. In a moment of weakness, he laid his head on top of hers. She smelled of the light flowery soap she used in her hair. The flint on his soul broke. He silently vowed to watch over this one. This creature forged in pain that gives kindness so freely. To watch over and protect her line as long as he drew breath.

She spoke then. Haltingly at first. He encouraged her with a slight smile. She let the pain of her loss drain out of her in a rush. As she spoke Bucky encircled her in his arms. He looked Loki in the eye. In a very rare moment, the two halves of his mind looked out at him and they nodded once in gratitude. _Thank you for caring for our heart_ that look said. When Willow turned to the compound he nodded in kind.

The subject of Fury came up. He let the witchling know of the hex. She sighed in exasperation at his antics. 

“Do you feel better?” Asked Loki walking to her left. Willow nodded with her small smile. His chest swelled with pride. He asked, “What kind of god would I be if I didn't help my own, eh?"

"Your own?" Asked Willow. She batted at his chest lightly, "I follow your mama, not you."

“Are you sure about that?”

“What?”

"Oh? Are you not aware?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of?" Willow said as she eyed him cautiously. 

"Why, of the two ways a witch such as yourself can gain a patron deity, of course. You can choose them the way you chose Frigga. Or…" He trailed off and allowed her to piece it together. Edgar returned to his shoulder and he scratched the back of the animal's neck.

"Are you kiddin me?" 

“Not at all," He said. Shock, dismay, and flattery chased each other across the mortal's face. Loki chuckled and said, “Oh it has been far too long since I have last seen that particular mixture of elation and trepidation on a mortal’s face.”

“My life just got a lot more interestin…” Willow said with a roll of her eyes. He reached out with the part of himself that was a god. The power that allowed him to influence what he did. He saw her soul, brilliant and verdantly green, burning in her chest. He marked her then in a way that only a god can do and that only another fellow god can sense. All would know that not only did she worship him but she was one of his blessed few. That's when he saw that his was not the only mark there.

He expected to see the tie of faith to his mother. He saw ties of faith of various strengths to many gods and goddesses as befitting a witch. This was not that. His mother had chosen her as well as evidenced by the soft peach color of her mark glittering on the witchling’s spirit. He smiled and placed his mark by his mother’s in a swirl of deep emerald. Little did Willow know that two of his pantheon had claimed her as theirs. With Loki and Frigga’s mark within her, she had to be the safest soul in the nine realms. 

Edgar spoke as they trailed behind the heroes, “Who we gonna prank next?”

Mischief Day  
09:14  
Robert Bruce Banner 

The cloak dropped from Edgar just as he tipped his beak. The salt shaker clasped there dropped into Bruce’s tea as he gave an indignant caw, “Mister Loki!”

Bruce chuffed a few laughs. He and Loki knew full well why the god dropped the glamor. You couldn't risk startling The Hulk into an appearance. Banner smiled, plucked the shaker from his cup, and said, “I thought you were going to skip me.”

“I wanted you to be included Mister Bruce," Said Edgar. Banner smiled and stroked the bird lightly on the head.

“I think that was the only prank I've had pulled on me that I've ever found funny," Said Bruce as he cleaned the mild mess.

“Thank goodness. I don't like it when you're angry,” quipped Loki.

Bruce snorted, “I bet.”

Offhandedly Loki asked, "Did Stark ever frame that bit of floor?"

Mischief Day  
10:01  
Clinton Francis Barton

“I found this place on one of my many boredom-induced excursions,” Said Loki. Since Barton was never around much the changes to his little getaway in the ductwork of the tallest point of the compound would go unnoticed for a time. Loki just hoped that, at the very least, Edgar would be around when the man discovered the… renovations to the hawk’s nest.

Mischief Day  
12:26  
Nicholas Joseph Fury

Loki had ruminated on what to do to Fury. He had a plan in mind but executing it would prove far too dangerous for Edgar to tag along. Loki could take a bullet and shrug it off. His most favored follower could not. 

“You’ve been quiet for a while,” Said Edgar as he ate. They had taken their meal outdoors so that the bird could find some healthier fare than french toast. Willow had the fortitude to smack his hand away when he tried to feed it to the bird. What astounded Loki was that he actually listened.

“I've been thinking,” he said.

“‘Bout Fury?” 

“Yes. I want to kick the hornet’s nest so to speak. You see,” Loki said as he leaned in conspiratorially, “His new SHIELD has no idea I am back and mostly reformed. Fury made a grave error this day. I aim to make him correct that.”

The bird would be asleep and their consciousnesses connected. Edgar would “dream” that he was Loki causing chaos. Loki had to get permission from Willow to allow Edgar to use his senses remotely in that manner. When he had inquired she had simply said, “Yeah, go ahead.”

“But that would allow a back entrance to your mind,” Loki pointed out.

“You're the God of Madness, sweetheart,” Willow said as she relaxed on the couch in between Bucky and Steve. She leaned herself into her courted and continued, “If you wanted to break into my brain you would’a done so already. Givin you a key ain't gonna make a lick of difference.”

“I beg your pardon but did you just call me ‘sweetheart’?” Asked the god. Chortles fluttered around the room at his flabbergasted expression, “Wouldn't your courted take issue with pet names?”

“In that tone? Nah,” Said a smirking, laughing Bucky.

“Why not?” asked Loki.

“Because, pardon my language, that word in that tone was Southern for dumbass.”

Loki reeled back in mock outrage and exclaimed, “How dare you show such insolence to your god?” 

“You chose to be my god because of my insolence,” She shot back. 

“Mmm. You have a point,” he conceded.  
When Edgar got comfortable, perched on the back of a barstool, he cast the spell over the creature. He tucked his beak into his fluffed feathers and slept deeply. Loki could feel the presence of the bird in the back of his mind, full of wonder and ready for chaos. Chaos he would have. He dawned the armor he was infamous for, horned helm and all, and set out to remind Fury who he was dealing with.

He started small. A camera would catch the swish of his coat. The glint of a gold horn. Tensions rose. He let a security guard saw him round a corner in the maze of hallways that was the SHIELD building on site. The crackle of a radio and frantic orders followed him. 

A group of six agents, hackles raised and guns out, burst into the hall ahead. 

“Freeze!” A woman cried. Her pistol held steady as she aimed for his heart.

“Guns? Really? Since when does that work on me?” Asked Loki casually, “Or, rather… Us?”

He filled the halls and the rooms adjacent with clones of himself. Alarms sounded throughout as if the building itself screamed in terror of him as he filled a room or two with illusory smoke. They didn't know where to shoot so they started firing at each clone. Some of them ‘got hit’ to distract them as he snuck by. He knew he was getting close to the heart of the beast when he could barely move without having to unlock a door or evade a cloud of agents. Edgar cheered every victory.

He led as many agents on a merry chase as he could. He whipped Fury’s little playthings into an anxious hoard that could never quite pin him down. Once the site was nothing but fear and anger soaked mortals silence fell. The alarm had cut off. The crowd of agents that encompassed him parted for Hill. She made quick strides and snapped, “Come with me.”

He tutted and clasped his hands behind his back, “For shame, Ms.Hill. Where are your manners?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose she asked, “Are you really doing this?”

“Manners…”

“Fine. Would you please come with me?” She bit out.

“That depends on where I'm going and to whom I will be speaking,” Loki said with a grin that was all teeth and malice. He publicly forced her into a corner. Shall she admit that he was to get a private audience with their boss?

“Director Fury. He wants to talk to you in his office,” She finally said. The whispers of the agents around them tickled Loki. He held out his hand in a motion that said lead the way.  
Hill escorted him through the halls at a brisk pace. She wasn't quick enough to dodge the wary stares and concern of her underlings. They came to a door marked Director and she opened it. His office was the same as so many spaces of powerful men, all dark wood and harsh edges. No personal touches decorated the full bookshelf behind him. No frames adorned his desk. The warm colors couldnt hide the cold sterile feel of the room. As soon as he stepped in and the door had closed behind him Fury barked, “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

“No lasting damage.”

The muscles in the man’s face twitched as he suppressed rage, “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

“Not a bit of harm to you or your group. I was just taking a walk you see-”

“I know for a fact you speak English, motherfucker!” Fury roared, “You agreed to stay out of sight in order to stay at the compound and you just waltzed through my entire building!”

“Not the whole thing. Just all the populated parts,” Loki said. Edgar’s laughter rang through their temporary connection. The bird was quite enjoying the sight of his mistress’ tormenter nearly bursting a blood vessel. 

“Why?” Was the only word Fury could say through his murderous rage. His hands shook where he gripped the desk.

“Because _Director,_ ” Loki sneered as the room dropped in temperature, “you hurt one of mine.”

“I thought she was Barnes’ girlfriend,” Scoffed the man as he sat back in his office chair, “I didn't take the little country girl to be a two-timing-”

Loki moved quicker than the human I could track. He slammed his hands on the man’s desk and said in a hissing whisper, “You must choose your next words very carefully. For if you complete that sentence the way I believe you would, it would not just be me retaliating. Harshly. Oh no. You would have to deal with the good Captain and The Winter Soldier finding out you called their most cherished person a whore,” He stood and examined his nails, “There are also the political implications of what has transpired today to consider. You wouldn't want to make that any worse, would you?” 

Loki watched him mentally scramble for his meaning behind the stony mask Fury wore, “Lest we forget, Nicholas, that I am a prince of Asgard. Also the God of Madness, Deceit, and Mischief. When I said she was mine I meant that I had claimed her in the same sense that the gods claimed Achilles. And I am not the only one from my pantheon to do so. The goddess Frigga, my mother and Queen of Asgard, as left her mark on her soul as well. You are very close to causing an interplanetary incident.”

“Over making a girl cry?” Fury scoffed, “Don't make me laugh.”

The air grew dense and chilled in the wake of Loki’s anger. Every breath the humans took became visible, “You did not just ‘make her cry.’”

“How would you know that?”

“Because I am THE GOD OF MADNESS!” He bellowed as the walls shook, “You fools keep forgetting that I am a living god of old. That I can physically see how she suffers. The paranoia. The anxiety and obsessions. The Post Traumatic Stress that was made so much worse after you reminded her of her parent’s brutal murder! She finally felt safe in her own home, with her powerful friends nearby to protect her! She finally thought she wouldn't suffer the same fate as her mother, dying in screaming flames, over the matter of her birth. She was healing and you just set her back by a factor of nearly a decade. So I say again, you hurt one of mine. And if I hear tell of a single tear of pain streaking down her cheek because you have decided to take out your issues of control on others…”

He stared into the man’s eye as the room dimmed, “I won't kill you. No. That would be too kind. I will unmake you. Slowly. I will drive you into such insanity that you will forget who you even are. I will leave a piece of your mind sane so you can watch yourself come undone from the inside. You would be forever changed. Even if I took pity on you and pasted you back together.”

Loki returned the room to its normal blandness as he walked to the door. He threw over his shoulder, “Food for thought for the next time you talk to my witch.”

He spent the rest of that day with the bird pulling small harmless antics. He made illusionary black widows come out of Natasha's cup so she spilled orange juice on the floor. He crafted an illusion around JARVIS so that his voice would randomly change pitch. At times he didn't even use his magic. He would just smile and pointedly say, "Hi." to Steven to watch him wince. He needed the calm of the small-scale to soothe his heart after making such a threat. No. Not a threat.

A promise.


	18. Steven Grant Rogers P.2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning to you all. This thing is going to get adorably polyamorous! Eventually. You know me and my slowest of burns. I understand if poly is not your thing, however, so I am putting this here to thank you for reading thus far!

His right rib was bruised so breathing wasn't fun. His right ear was ringing while the drum healed. A laceration across his torso and back stung when he moved wrong. Or at all. His best pal was out there with the two other spies of the team for an emergency recon mission. Banner was cooling off in the lab, Stark was busy wrangling the press, and Thor and Loki left long before they were called out. Steve was beaten, cut up, and exhausted. He expected the darkness that greeted him when the elevator doors parted. What he didn't expect was the soft light of the television flickering. 

All he could see from his vantage was a blanket-cocooned bundle in the corner of the couch. Willow’s light snoring could be heard over the soft voices from the movie that played. She had stayed. He thought that she would be waiting at her place for news. Apparently not. Steve dropped his go-bag by the door and approached silently. 

She was curled into a tight ball. His heart warmed at the sight of Willow sleeping peacefully. He bent down to pick her up. She would sleep better in Bucky’s bed. Right as his arms slid under her form her eyes fluttered open. Time does funny things when you get caught in someone’s eyes. Especially when you are caught by surprise. The single second felt like a year as he stared at the glittering constellations in her black irises. Steve shook himself.

_That was a weird thought._

A smile grew on her face as sleep fell away. It looked as if laughter bubbled beneath the surface but couldn't find its way out. Willow said in relief, “Hey, Stevie. How did everythin go?”

Taking his arms back he knelt by her side. Steve said, “About as well as one can expect when stopping someone from rampaging through a city.”

“Is everyone okay? How’s Buck?”

“Everyone on our side is fine,” said Steve. He informed her of as much as he could. How the spies of the team were on their own mission until further notice. He said, “They could be back tomorrow or next week. With the radio silence, all we can do is wait.”

“Oh…” Willow said as she sat up and clasped the blanket tighter around herself. She licked her lips before asking, “Does it always feel like this?”

He smiled kindly as he sat next to her and said, “Like your gut is twisting and you want nothing more than to rush out there and protect them but can't? Yeah.”

“Does it get easier?” She asked as she leaned on his arm. She was warm. He wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulder but felt that may be inappropriate. 

“I've found its best to keep my mind off of it,” He said as he stood, “I’m going to go-”

“Stevie?” Willow said with some urgency.

“Yeah?”

“You're bleedin.”

The cut along his side opened just enough to stain his shirt. Steve said, “Huh. So I am.”

“Gods below, Stevie! Don't just stare. Put pressure on it!” She snapped. The lingering hints of tiredness that had clung to her fled before her concern. She shook her head as she stood, “You must’ve been a nightmare to care for growin up…” 

“If Brooklyn wasn’t full of bullies I wouldn't have had an issue,” Steve grumbled as he pressed into the wound, “You don't have to worry about it. The bleeding will stop in a minute. It’ll be gone in two days.”

“I am always gonna worry,” She said as she jabbed a finger in his direction, “You sit somewhere where you ain't gonna stain anythin. Where’s your first aid kit?”

“There’s one in the kitchen. The last cabinet on the bottom left. By the fridge,” Steve said as he sat on one of the barstools. 

She retrieved it and rummaged through it before saying, “I have an idea. You gonna be alright for about ten minutes while I pop out to get somethin?”

“I promise I’m not actively dying,” Steve said with a smile, “Grab a coat from the hooks if you're going outside. It's cold out there. Mine and Buck’s are closest to the elevator.

“Alright. Keep not dyin and I’ll be right back,” She said as she dawned the closest coat. She drowned in his tan leather jacket as the elevator doors closed. 

Steve was curious. He stood and went to the balcony. The chilled night air greeted him and felt good on his heated skin. He could see the courtyard and her woods from this vantage point. As soon as her feet touched the grass he could see sparkling magic crawling up her legs. That must be the recharging Bucky told him about. She took a deep breath, concentrated on something, and then a thin ring of green motes rolled out from her feet and faded into nothing about three yards out.

She walked in the direction of the treeline. With every step, her spell rippled out like she walked on a pond. The rings caught on a plant every once in a while and kept a coating of her power. It hit him that she was using a form of echolocation. Willow looked as if she danced over the dark expanse of grass and left stars in her wake. It was beautiful. The plants her spell pinged were quickly gathered once she was done until she looked satisfied. Steve bolted back to the stool as if he never left when she made her way back.

Willow set her bounty on the kitchen counter and broke down the plants, washed what she needed, and blended it all to a deep green paste in the food processor. She poured it all into an earthenware ramekin and said, “Hey, JARVIS?”

“Yes?”

“I need to do a spell. Sorry if I knock somethin offline.”

“I'm sure Sir can repair any damages, Ms.Brown-Dugan. May I inquire as to what you will be doing?” Asked the A.I.

“A little alchemy,” Said Willow with a smile.

“Alchemy? Are you about to turn that into gold?” Asked a smirking Steve.

Willow rolled her eyes as she approached him, “No not that kinda alchemy. Think Harry Potter type potions.”

“Okay, Professor,” Snarked Steve as she sat next to him, “Are you going to bottle fame and brew glory?”

Willow tried to look offended as she replied, “Snape? Really?”

“You're the one making a potion in my kitchen.”

“Poultice. I am makin a poultice in your kitchen,” She corrected as she set her mixture down with a clink. Walking back to the elevator she shrugged out of his coat and hung it back up on the hook. Why did that disappoint him a little bit? 

Scooping up the bowl she sat on the stool next to him. Willow cradled the ramekin in both hands as chartreuse power gathered. The light above their head flickered like a candle flame. It swirled clockwise around and up the bowl until it was a spinning cloud that dove, bit by bit, into the contents. Steve was enraptured by the storm of minute meteors in her hands. Slowly the mixture turned from green to a teal that sparkled in the light.

“Done,” Willow said, “This should fix ya right up. Can I use it on you?”

“I thought that was the point?” Said steve in confusion.

“It was but this is filled with my magic and thus I would be using my power on you directly. I need your permission to do that,” She said.

“Why?”

"Because, Steven, this" Willow said as she raised her right hand between them. She called forth her power, veins in her hands glowing bright and green flames flickering as motes danced between them. More lights clicked off until the only light was her, “This is my soul. Using my soul on another person without their explicit consent is a notion so repugnant that I would only do so under the most dire of circumstances. Even then it would only happen if I had no other choice.”

Willow stopped channeling and the lights overhead came back on one by one. Steve couldnt get the image of her face painted in the light of her magic out of his head. Why was it so hot in here? Steve shook himself and said, “In that case, you have my full permissio-”

Like lightning, she put her finger to his lips and warned harshly, “Do not, and I repeat, do _not_ give a witch that kinda leeway unless you trust her with all that you are. With every cell of your bein.”

Steve smiled against her fingertip. He carefully wrapped his large hand around hers and removed it from his face. He said, “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… You have my full permission to use your magic on me. I’m sure Buck would say the same thing. You saved his life,” The emotions he suppressed surged to the surface. Steve’s voice broke when he murmured, “Twice. You took a bullet for him. There’s not many people I trust more than you."

Willow’s face went slack. Her eyes darted around his face as she searched for any hint of dishonesty. She opened her mouth, closed it with a snap, and then covered it with her hands. She seemed so small and vulnerable then. It wasn't often she showed her heart on her sleeve like this. Usually, she was all small smiles and snark. Steve wanted to hug her but his injuries held him in check.

When she worked through the fog of shock in her mind she said, “You and Bucky have seen some of the worst things my gift can do. I can't… express how much what you just said means to me,” Willow cleared her throat and wiped the water gathering on her lashes and said, “Now that we have that out of the way. You need medical care and not a misty-eyed witch. Alright. Off with the shirt.”

Steve smiled at the golden opportunity she handed him and said, “Wow. Tony was right. What is it with you and getting men shirtless? Bucky really needs to step up his game.”

“ **Steven Grant Rodgers!** ” Willow barked as she blushed hotly.

“I mean at least your taste has improved. It's me this time and not Stark,” He continued, “What did you even see in him, anyway?”

“I got no idea if this mixture is gonna sting but now I’m hopin for it!”

“Now you like to see men in pain,” Steve said as he rubbed the scruff on his chin, “Does Buck know about that?”

“Steven!” Willow snapped, “Are you done yet?”

“I could do this all day,” Steve said with a bright shit-eating grin. He removed the ruined shirt. Then a wicked idea occurred to him, “If only Bucky was here to see you like this. Oh, wait. Hey JARVIS?”

Willow's eyes nearly popped from her skull as the A.I. responded, “Yes, Captain Rodgers?”

“Did you catch that whole exchange on video?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Great! Send it to Bucky as soon as he gives the all-clear for contact.”

“No…” mumbled Willow in mortification. Her eyes turned as hard as obsidian as she hissed, “Mark my words, Rodgers, you’ll pay for this.”

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me, short stack?” He teased, “I had two inches on you back when I weighed 95 pounds.”

Willow smirked, pointedly looked him up and down, and said with the sweetest smile, “Yeah? I bet you still got two inches, too.”

It was Steve’s turn to have his jaw hit the floor. Willow had just made a dick joke. A. Dick. Joke. His mind scrambled, “You did not just say that.”

“Yes I did,” She said and then called out, “JARVIS? Send that as well.”

“Of course Ms.Brown-Dugan.”

They both broke down and laughed until their ribs hurt which wasn't long for Steve. His breath hitched as he pulled on the cut wrong. Willow quickly gathered some of the paste on her fingers and motioned him closer. He lifted his right arm so she could see the full length of the laceration. She winced in sympathy and said, “As I said earlier this may hurt. Brace yourself.”

Steve took a deep breath and nodded for her to continue. She spread the concoction and he swore foully. It felt like she was pouring hot coals into his wound. She spoke soothing nonsense but didn't stop until the cut that spanned from under his ribs to beside his spine was coated. The pain morphed into intense itching that he struggled not to scratch before it ended. He laid forward on the bar as he caught his breath. She laid a hand on his shoulder and asked, “You gonna be alright, Stevie?”

He breathed deeply without pain for the first time in a solid three hours, “Yeah. I’m fantastic now. Although I am suddenly starving.”

“Well then,” said Willow in astonishment, “Your body took to the poultice like a duck to water. It not only healed the cut completely but the bruising of your ribs around it.”

“Was that not supposed to happen?” asked Steve as he righted himself, “I mean it is magic.”

“It was supposed help heal it in a fraction of the time but I forgot that you already have a healing factor,” Said willow as she studied, “Its facinatin, really. You're probably hungry because your body just did weeks worth of repairs in three minutes flat. You apply the poultice to other cuts n scrapes and I’ll make you somethin to eat.”

“Its late, Willow. You don't have to cook,” Steve tried to argue. He may as well have been talking to a rock because she stood and went straight to the fridge to rummage noisily. He sighed and did as she asked. It didnt feel like fire on the other cuts. The level of pain in a wound was apparently directly proportional to its severity. 

He cleaned the blood and battlefield grime off himself in the shower while she cooked. Watching bright teal swirl in with the browns, reds, and grays was odd. A strange but refreshing change. He let the hot water batter his sore muscles until his empty stomach could take it no longer.

He left his room clean, dressed, and dry and entered a haven of smells. His mouth watered as his stomach growled its displeasure at not eating whatever that was right that second. Willow was at the stove stirring something when the timer over the oven dinged. She pulled biscuits out and set them on a cooling rack nearby. 

“What are you making?” Steve asked as he looked into the pot. 

Willow jumped with a squeak. Hand over her heart she said, “Gods below! For such a large man you're silent as death, you know that? Bout gave me a heart attack.”

Steve chuckled and said, “Sorry about that, doll.”

“It’s alright. Its biscuits and sausage gravy," She said as she made him a plate. With the first bite, he was hooked. The spiced and savory gravy balanced perfectly with the flaky biscuits. He inhaled the first serving. She refilled his plate and he ate as they chatted about nothing. The both of them trying to banish their worries with pleasant banalities. When he was finally full she turned to the mess and said, “I should clean this before I get goin home, huh?”

“Nope. You are going to leave that to me,” said Steve as he stood.

“You just fought lord-knows-what! I am not makin you clean,” Said Willow with her hands on her hips.

“You cooked. I clean. Are those not your rules?” He asked with a raised brow and a waved fork. 

She rolled her eyes at him and grumbled, “Trust you to throw my words back at me. Those are indeed my rules but those weren't concocted with superheroes in mind. You shouldn't have to clean after savin a city!"

“You healed me. You cooked for me. You get to go home and rest while I have the arduous task of filling the dishwasher and wiping the counters,” He said as he stood. Willow, with her arms definitely crossed, stood in the entryway of the kitchen. Directly in his path. His brows creased and he said, “I’m not bucky. You're also not really a guest anymore. I will not hesitate to move you.”

"You wouldn't dare!"

All he did was smile before he scooped her up bridal style and dumped the irate witch on the couch. Mumbled curses followed him into the kitchen as he laughed to himself. As Steve rinsed one of the dishes he heard murmured Latin from his left. The next thing he knew the stream of water from the sink nailed him squarely in the face. 

Steve stood staring at a smirking Willow to the sound of water dripping off of his chin. The only warning she got was a laughed, “Oh its on now.”

Like lightning, he grabbed the sprayer by the faucet and retaliated. Willow sputtered through the stream of water enough to magically grab it and throw it right back. Thus began a water battle that soaked them both, the counters, half of the fridge, the entire kitchen floor, and parts of the living room in their enthusiasm. The lights flickered as they fought and gave it all a strobing effect that enhanced the feel of the epic fight. She was quick with her magic but was either distracted or didn't have the gift with pure water that she had with plants because she could only catch about half of what he sprayed at her. She would duck behind the breakfast bar for a time so Steve filled a large cup while she wasn't looking. He snuck around and doused her to the bone, the water coating her neck and back in an icy wave as she crouched. She took what she could, formed an orb of water in front of her, rose, spun, and pelted him with machine gun-like pellets of water. 

Steve reeled and fell backward right as Bucky rounded the corner from the fire poll hallway. His pal received a faceful of cold water as his welcome home. Willows startled _Eeep!_ was enough to keep him on the ground, pinned by his laughter.

“I am so sorry, sugar!” She cried out through giggles, “I’m glad you're home.”

Bucky, Natasha, and Clint took in the scene of the ruined kitchen and water dripping off of the ceiling in places. Captain America lying in a puddle and busting a gut. A half-drowned witch fighting not to giggle at their collective faces of astonished bewilderment. Bucky came into view above Steve's head and said, with his own shaking, “I may regret asking this but… What happened?”

“She started it!” Steve said with an accusatory finger pointed at Willow.

“I was just payin you back for haulin me outta the kitchen!” She shot back, Willow’s accent was thicker than normal in her indignation. She looked down at him and tittered a laugh, “I’d help with the cleanup magically but my tank is rather low. _Sic Fiat Semper,_ ” 

He didn't know what that meant but the lights went from a light flicker to bright and steady. Willow, however, was anything but as she wobbled almost drunkenly on her feet. Steve and Bucky were at her sides in an instant with twin cries of, “Willow!”

Her hands grabbed out blindly and they held her tight before she could do more than stumble. She looked pale, drawn, and had slight circles under her eyes. 

“What's wrong?” Steve asked.

“Nothin permanent,” Willow soothed, “I just overdid it with the waterworks.”

“That doesn't make sense,” Said Bucky as they lead her to an armchair, “I've seen you split the ground and make trees come alive without sweating. What's. Wrong.”

“This would be the other secret I keep," Willow said as she relaxed back. She smiled warmly up at the men and they both melted a little. In a synchronicity they barely noticed anymore they both knelt at her side, Bucky at her left and Steve to her right. Buck picked up her hand and caressed the knuckles. Steve wished he could do the same with her other hand.

_Huh. Yet another odd thought._

With a sigh, she continued, "I am only that earth-movingly strong on my land. I am a mediocre-at-best witch where I can touch the ground and replenish my stores. But in places like this where I'm cut off from the earth? I'm not much more than a glorified gardener. It's the other reason I never got out much. I don't like feelin this… powerless.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other. An entire conversation happened in the span of seconds. The fact that this wasn't good. She was far more exposed in public than they thought. That they would have to do something about that but tonight wasn't the time to do so. Bucky spoke first with, “There’s a simple fix for that but I can expand on that later. For now I am going to take you to dry off and bundle up. All you need to do is recharge, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, once you're warm, I will hand you off to Stevie,” Bucky addressed him in the voice of an order, “You will take her to the courtyard, have her recharge, and then escort her home. I will be there after I hit the showers.”

“Got it,” he replied. 

"Y'all are insanely protective, you know that?"

"Heh. You knew who you were dealing with when you got with me, doll," Said Bucky affectionately, "You also have Captain America to deal with. You're lucky you ain't dressed in bubble wrap."

"I think we have some in the closet," he helpfully supplied. 

Willow replied in a deadpan, "Not helpin Rodgers."

_______

****

-From the phone of Natasha Romanov-

Me: You just saw that, right? 

Clint: That was painfully cute. They would be amazing together. All three of them.

Me: How long do you think it’ll take them to figure it out? 

Clint: What? That they could be the power triad of the century? Fifty bucks says it takes them three months. 

Me: Between the repressed witch and two guys from the damned forties? 

Me: I give it six months and I’ll need to step in at some fucking point. I love Steve and Bucky but they're idiots when it comes to any kind of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like where this is going!


	19. Steven Grant Rogers P.3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this one into two parts. There will be more of the party I promise!

He hadn't seen Bucky or Willow in weeks. His duties as Captain America and head of the Avengers had kept him away. In his right hand was a box. When he got his order from the kitchens on site he puzzled at the cobalt blue ribbon the cardboard was wrapped in. He had expected red. Tony was a fickle man, though, so he probably changed it on a whim again. Inside was an entire french silk pie that he thought Willow would adore. 

His boots crunched through the falling leaves. Mist clung to the early morning air and refreshed his senses. If he were seeing any other person he would have both called ahead and worried at the early hour but he knew Willow's schedule by heart. She would be making something or reading the runes by now. Tension bled slowly from him as he approached her home. She once explained it as 'her forest sharing in its peace.' With how well she cared for everyone and everything around her he wasn't surprised with the potency of the solace her land could provide. 

As he climbed her steps he heard a familiar tune but an unfamiliar voice. No, it was familiar alright. 

He had just never heard Willow sing before.

Steve was glued in place by the sound. His heart soared. Her voice was like the woman herself, soft and sweet in her soprano tone. His eyes drifted shut as she sang the next few verses of Maybe by The Ink Spots. Then he had an idea. She was only a minute or so into the song and that voice not having a backup was a crying shame.

He opened the door as quietly as he could and set the pie on the coffee table. Willow was singing as she kneaded dough. The early morning light silhouetted her from his vantage point and he smiled at her aproned form. He wasn't the best singer but he wasn't that bad either. He leaned on the archway of her kitchen and vocalized in harmony with her. Adding his tenor was shockingly natural and he marveled at how their voices melded like coffee and cream.

To her credit, she only faltered slightly when she realized Captain America was her backup vocalist. Looking back she shyly smiled before returning to her task. They slowly worked through their shared timidity and once the last verse came around he switched from simple vocalizations to words. They both sang out, "Maybe you'll ask me to come back again... and maybe I'll say maybe."

Chills raced up his spine as the last note faded. Steve smiled and said, "You didn't tell me you were a canary, doll."

"Canary?"

He huffed to himself. The forties still spilled from his mouth sometimes. Steve explained, "Thats what they used to call female singers back in the day. The good ones at least."

Her pink face darkened to red, "Oh. Thank you, then. You're not so bad yourself. But where are my manners?"

Willow brushed her hands off on her apron and opened her arms for a hug. Uncaring about the flour over her he crushed her in his arms, lifted her off of her feet, and held tight until she giggled through a gasp. Her breathless joy was one of his favorite sounds. 

Once he set her down she asked, "Must you crush me every time we meet?"

"Yes," He said simply.

Willow laughed again and said, "Fine with me. How have you been?"

"Busy. Being Captain America is taxing. I figure, since I'm home now, I'd come unwind with my two favorite people. Where is Bucky, anyway?"

"Grocery run."

"And why have I never heard you sing before? I lived with you for nearly a week," He asked pointedly.

Willow cringed and said, "I never thought I sounded good so I don't sing around people."

"That changes today. You know why?" Asked Steve. Her response was a brow raised in concern. He smirked and retrieved the box from the living room. As soon as she saw it all her focus tunneled in like a cat spotting a mouse. He raised it between them and said, "Because you won't get a whiff of this until you sing more with me."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing much," He said as he snatched it away from her grasping hands. Steve held it above her head and said, "Just an entire french silk pie from one of Stark's chefs."

"You love lordin the fact that you're tall over me, dontcha?" Groused Willow.

"Now that I'm tall? Absolutely!" He said as he put the pie in the fridge. He said in a more sober tone, "Now stop trying to change the subject and sing with me, little bird."

Willow crossed her arms and glared at the man. When he stood unmoving in her gaze she finally said with an eye-roll, “Then go put on my Perry Como record and knead this bread. My arms are tired. And I am not a little bird.”

“You sing like one,” Steve teased as he did just as she asked. He loved Perry Como. They spent the next twenty minutes singing their hearts out in the kitchen. His spirit hadn't felt this light since before the war. Music had always been his weakness. His saving grace and link to the past. The only thing that would have made that morning better was if Bucky was there. He got his wish.

As they finished up a rendition of Hello Young Lovers they heard clapping from the living room. They both jumped and stared, eyes wide, as Bucky walked in. His expression was a mix of joy and awe at their performance. 

“Don't stop on my account,” Bucky said as they exchanged a masculine hug. He kissed his girl on the forehead and continued, “I ain't joking either. You two could make a mint sounding like that. I haven't heard Stevie sing since the last time I got him drunk.”

Bucky paused. Steve could see the wonder cross the man's face at the memory. They shared a half-smile. The same look they always did when he remembered something from before. Bucky sighed and then turned to Willow. Taking her hand he spun her then pulled her close with, “Pardon my language, babydoll, but why the hell didn't you tell me my gal was a canary?”

Willow tittered out, “Because I didn't know I was one before Stevie told me. He caught me singin not long after you left."

"I'm glad he did. Now that he's back and I have learned my girl can sing like an angel I think its time to celebrate!”

They did just that. They baked and ate and shared stories of times long gone. They stayed up well into the night as they shared in their companionship. At some point, Steve fell asleep on the couch. He woke the next morning to the sound of a burbling percolator to discover one of them had covered him in Willow's crocheted quilt. He had never felt more at home.

Another week passed as Halloween, or Samhain as Willow called it, closed in fast. Tony was planning a smaller party for only the team that year as Bucky wasn't known to the wider world just yet. His regular costume ball would not do due to the press' presence. Steve asked if Willow would be invited and the billionaire looked at him like he was nuts.

"Of course she is. She's an Avenger, right?" Tony said through a mouthful of dried strawberries. The confused expression Steve wore made Stark ask, "What? She is one! The only thing she doesn't have is a costume and the paycheck."

"How do you figure that?" Steve asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried desperately not to envision her in a skintight outfit like Natasha's but his brain was not playing nice that day. He had to scold himself internally.

_Dont picture her like that. She's not yours._

"Well," Tony said, breaking through Steve's internal struggle, "She has fought beside The Winter Soldier, You oh Captain my Captain, and The Black Widow if I recall correctly. She took out nearly thirty HYDRA with her mutant powers. The team refers to her as her code name half the time now."

"Code name?"

"Baba Yaga. Duh."

Steve had heard that around but it was said in a joking manner. An old hag in the woods she was decidedly _not._ Then he realized the man was right. He saw what she could do first hand. 

"You're thinking of making it official, aren't you?" asked Tony with a wide cocky smile.

"Our eastern border has never been more defended. Especially against HYDRA.." Steve mused.

"Great! Pepper already has the paperwork going. All it needs is your approval and her signature!" Said Tony brightly. 

"Whose signature for what?" Asked Bucky as he grabbed his breakfast.

"For Baba Yaga's official position as an Avenger," Said Tony as he flicked through something on the tablet in his hands.

"What? She is **NOT** going into battle! What the fuck are you smoking?" Bucky snapped. Tony assuaged him and explained his reasoning. Tony further clarified that her assignment would change literally nothing about her day-to-day life. She would continue to just be their neighbor girl but, if attacked from where she had influence, she would be asked to help if she could. Just like with the attempted kidnapping of Bucky. His friend thought on this and said, "She would do that anyway. She is a brilliant force with her magic. Not that she needs my approval but I think its a good idea. She would get benefits she doesn't get as an independent produce seller. She's tried to hide it but she needs the money." 

"She would also get fantastic dental," Tony pointed out.

“Just… Just do me a favor, Stark?” Steve asked, “Don't put her on the spot, alright?”

Tony simply smiled and walked away. Steve knew he was plotting something but he had no idea what. Bucky watched the man leave and said as he continued eating, “I’ll look into it. We've got a week till the party. That’s plenty of time to find out what stunt he's going to pull. Speaking of which we need to get Willow something.”

That threw him for a loop, “What? Why? It's Halloween.”

“Samhain is a gift-giving holiday to some witches. I figured you would want in on that since we've been spending so much time at her place lately,” Bucky huffed a small laugh and said, “That and she has gotten presents for us. Watching her try to be sneaky is one of the cutest things I've ever seen.”

“I bet,” Said Steve with a smile, “Is there anything traditional to get her or is it kinda like Christmas where anything goes?”

“Smaller gifts than Christmas."

“Good to know."

Her gift was tucked safely in his suit’s breast pocket. He had decided to go with something that wouldn't have been considered a costume in his day. Steve had simply dressed to impress, 40’s style. His hair slicked back beneath a fedora that matched his tan suit.

He made his way to the conference room the party was being held in and heard familiar footfalls behind him. He smiled and said, “Evening, Buck.”

His friend walked in stride with him and looked him up and down then texted someone. Smirking he asked, “You wearing the suspenders too?”

Steve laughed, “Yeah. Where's your costume?"

Bucky was dressed in dark business casual as if he were going out on a date. The man smirked and opened his mouth to reveal fangs. 

Steve snorted. Of course, Bucky found a way to talk normally with those in, “That is the laziest costume I've seen to date. Is that why you're so early?”

"Yep. That and Willow kicked me out. She wanted her costume to be a surprise."

"Did you find out what Stark is up to?"

"You're kidding, right?" Asked Bucky with mild insult to his words. Steve held up his hands. He nodded in satisfaction and laid out the billionaire's plan for the night. It was extreme, insane and very much in Tony’s wheelhouse. It would do nothing but benefit her in the long run, however, so they both decided to keep their mouths shut. 

"We may have to catch her when he makes that announcement because she's going to faint. Even _after_ the Avengers idea," said Steve. He gave a low, impressed whistle. Tonight was going to get interesting.

One couldn't tell that the room they used for the party was a conference room on any other day. Stark's people had transformed the place with gothic decor that, in the hands of anyone other than Tony’s decorators, would look tacky. It was dark and dreary yet still lively. They did an amazing job.

He and Bucky were some of the first to arrive. The rest of the team filed in over the next half hour. Clint and Natasha were first. Clint’s half-hearted attempt at Legolas from Lord of the Rings made him laugh. The wig was a mess, the ears were cheap and the outfit looked like it had seen better days. The only thing that was pristine on him, of course, was the bow and quiver. Steve made a mental note to keep an eye on how much the archer drank or he would have to get arrows out of increasingly absurd targets all night.

Natasha, on the other hand, came as Galadriel and nailed it. The spy looked as if she stepped out of the movie. She moved with grace and her costume was flawless. Steve half expected Gimli to walk through the door next.

It wasn't Gimli but Bruce and Sam that walked in next. Banner was dressed in his usual outfit of plainclothes and a lab coat. Upon closer inspection the nametag pinned to it proclaimed him to be Dr.Jekyll. Steve had to admit that it was a good one. Sam came as Batman of all things. A really well done Batman as well. As Steve found out later Sam had gone to conventions in that costume, or cosplay as he called it, and has won awards in competitions. 

While he and Bucky were talking with Nat and Clint he felt a nudge at his side. Bucky pointed to the entryway as Willow walked in. His arm, without consulting him first, grabbed the hat off of his head. It was a habit so deeply ingrained from the old days that it was just automatic to remove it when a lady walked in the room. The other three laughed.

“He really did it,” Said Nat through her snickering. She reached into a pocket Steve didn't know she had in the dress and handed over a crisp ten-dollar bill. 

Steve returned the hat to his head and said, “Do I want to know?”

With a smarmy grin, Bucky said, “When I saw how you were dressed I texted her betting you would take your hat off for the next non-avengers female that walked into the room.”

“If you needed ten bucks you could have just asked me,” Said Steve as he patted him on the back, “You didn't have to scam Nat.”

Willow had finally made her way through the crowd and they got a good look at her odd outfit. She, for some reason, was dressed like a gothic Russian grandmother. A string of small skulls adorned her neck and a black shawl covered her head and shoulders. The walking stick in her left hand had a bend at the top where Edgar perched until the bird spotted Loki and took off like a shot.

Natasha and Bucky shared a look and then burst into frantic Russian. 1

"Eto Baba Yaga! My obrecheny! Ne yesh' menya!” cried Bucky dramatically.

“Ty prosish' yeye ne yest' tebya? Eto kazhetsya kontrproduktivnym,” Said Clint. 

Bucky turned red as he started to snicker.

Natasha smirked and said, “Baba Yaga yest tol'ko russkikh. Yesli by ona kogo-nibud' s"yela, eto byl by ya.” 

Suddenly neither Clint or Bucky could breathe. Willow and Steve shared looks of bafflement as their friends seemingly lost their minds. From what little he caught she was dressed as Baba Yaga but he had no idea why that was so funny. 

“If yall are done I need to borrow Bucky and Steve for a bit,” said Willow with a long-suffering sigh.

Natasha’s smirk grew into a wicked grin as she said, “YA byl neprav. Kazhetsya, yey deystvitel'no nravitsya vkus soldat.”

Clint howled in laughter as Bucky blushed so dark he looked like his air was cut off. The man was purple. 

_What the hell did she just say?_

Bucky straightened and took them both by the arm to lead them to the exit. Mocking laughter clung to them and Natasha got in one last shot, “Posmotri na nego idi! On ne mozhet zhdat'!”

Bucky muttered in Russian under his breath the whole way out. Once the three were safely in the hallway they watched him bring himself under control. 

“What was all that about?” Asked Willow as Bucky’s normal color returned to his face.

“I am _not_ translating that,” Bucky said rapidly. He passed his fingers through his hair and asked, “What did you want to talk to us about, babydoll?”

She examined him for a bit before saying, “You want me to leave that whole scene alone?” Bucky nodded. He couldn't seem to look at her, or Steve for that matter, directly before he rubbed his face and visually centered himself, “Alright. I won't ask her for a translation later then. As for why I asked to talk to yall…” She dug in a cloth bag slung over her shoulder and produced two boxes wrapped in black paper, “Happy Samhain.” 

Bucky opened his first revealing a stone-bead bracelet. Each rock had a rune etched into its surface with the middle stone being larger than the rest. Bucky smiled and asked, “2.0?”

“Yep,” She said, “Now it has an indicator. If it glows yellow bring it to me to drain it. If it glows red... take it off and throw it at an enemy. You’ve got about twenty seconds before it explodes.”

“An arcane shield and an improvised explosive? I love it,” Bucky said. Willow switched out his old bracelet with the new one and charged it with her power. The sigils on each stone glowed green from the center outward then faded back to grey. Bucky took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. 

Steve looked out a nearby window. He couldn't watch them be affectionate sometimes. Not that it made him uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, actually. The images that would go through his mind were highly inappropriate and, weirdly, involved all three of them. So he chose not to look.

“Stevie?” Willow asked, “You there?”

He snapped out of his thoughts and said, “I am now.”

“Good,” She giggled as she handed him his gift. 

In his significantly larger box was a sketchbook, a set of graphite pencils and some chalk pastels. They all were high quality and the gift touched him. Then Willow said, “Read what I wrote in the cover.”

He handed the box to her to hold and opened the sketchbook. 

Inside the cover read, “Thank you, Steven. I hope you use this gift well because without you I wouldn't be here to give it.”

“What do you mean you wouldn't be here?” He asked as he met her eyes.

She smiled sweetly and replied, her voice thick with emotion, “The night you rescued Bucky you rescued half of the 107th. That included my grandfather. You also lead a raid on a HYDRA camp that freed a Romani woman that would later become my grandmother. So, if it weren't for you, I simply wouldn't... exist. This gift is the least of the things you deserve for that.”

He was struck dumb. Tears stung his eyes. What does someone even say to that? What can someone say? He opted for saying not a word, taking the box, giving everything to Buck and then hugging her tight to his chest. Having her there made her words hit home and the tears slid down his cheeks freely.

Memories flooded him of the nurses' tents filled with people. A woman, far too thin with skin paler than her tone should allow for, speaking with the man that carried her from that hellhole. The man blushing and this time, not from alcohol. A name came with the image and Steve said into her hair, “Livinia. She was a firecracker even from a hospital bed.”

“Sounds like her,” WiIlow said with a watery laugh as she pulled away. A deep, buried, part of him mourned the loss of contact. 

The doors beside them opened and Tony walked through. He was dressed the same as he was every year. Himself. Because _why would I want to be anyone else?_

“Witch Hazel! There you are. Figures you would be with these two. You're-” Tony stopped dead at the scene before him and said, “Bad time? Bad time. Bring her to me when all of… this is done.”

Tony left and the heavy air dissipated. Bucky looked at Willow and said, “You’ve got two choices, babydoll. Either we give you our gifts now or we go in and see what Stark wants.”

Her eyes darted from man to man as she asked, “You got somethin for me?”

“Of course we did. You didn't think you could hide something from him, did you?” Steve asked while pointing a thumb at Bucky.

Willow tittered and sighed out, “I guess not. I want to see what my gifts are but I have a suspicion that Tony is up to somethin. Let's rip that bandaid off first.”

Steve took his stuff back from Bucky and opened the door for the couple. Bucky’s hand rested at the small of her back as they walked through. All three of them were blinded by a spotlight pointed, seemingly, directly into their corneas. 

“There she is! The witch of the hour!” Came Tony’s voice over a loudspeaker. Steve’s stomach sank. This is precisely what he told him NOT to do. Stark was supposed to pull her aside during the party for this not to light her up like new year's day in front of everyone. 

Willow blinked rapidly from both the light and the confusion. Shielding her face she asked, “What's this about?”

Tony made his way through the crowd like a gameshow host. Mic in hand he replied, “You! I have a very important question. Would you, Ms.Brown-Dugan, like to be an Avenger?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“I know this thing works,” Tony said as he tapped the microphone with his finger, “so you heard me. The Avengers? You want in?”

Her hands gained a bit of a quake as she said, “If this is your idea of a joke it ain't funny.”

“I am as serious as a heart attack,” Said Tony. 

Was he incapable of reading the room? 

Willow’s eyes went wide as she swallowed hard. Her breaths came in quick pants as she took in all of the eyes on her. She stepped back and said, “I… I’m gonna go. I’m just gonna go.”

Like lightning, she fled the room. Silence rang through the crowd of heroes. Bucky shot a glare Tony’s way and followed on her heels with a call of her name. Steve snapped, “This is why I told you not to put her on the spot. What part of the fact that she has hidden her entire life made you think she would want all eyes on her?”

Tony had the decency to look chagrined. As the rest of the party picked back up Steve stood staring at the door. Should he go after her? Bucky can handle it, he was sure. But would Willow feel better with them both there? His mind spun in place like a globe. A hand grazed his arm and he looked to his side.

Natasha looked up at him and stated, “You're the head of The Avengers and the closest one to her besides Bucky. Go, you big idiot.”

She gave him a gentle shove to the door and he went. If they didn't want an intrusion they would shoo him away. In the hall, he asked aloud, “JARVIS? Where’s Buck and Willow.”

“They are currently in the courtyard Captain Rodgers.”

“Thanks.”

He jogged the entire length of the building and found them standing in the grass. Bucky held her face in his hands with their bodies pressed close. Why did he want to be on her other side? To press her between them in a cage of safety. To comfort her-

Now was not the time to entertain those thoughts. No. He would address that later. Or never. Never sounded good.

She spotted him and her eyes fell to the ground. Shame darkened her cheeks. Bucky turned and said, Brooklyn in his words, "Good. I'm thinking we need the Captain right about now."

"Really? What seems to be the problem?" He said in an over the top Captain America tone. It had the desired effect. Willow giggled in spite of herself.

"It seems," Bucky began as he turned her to Steve, "that this woman doesn't think she's hero material."

"Really?" 

"The first time was a fluke and the second time was only because I got shot," she bitterly said, "I ain't in the same league as an Avenger. Especially not you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Steve. 

Willow broke from Bucky and turned from them. Hugging herself the shawl fell from her head. She quietly said, "You boys gotta understand somethin. I am Dum Dum Dugan's grandchild. I grew up hearin stories told about you. Your heroics during the war.”

“But now you know us as people and not just stories-” Steve said. 

“Which makes it worse! Now that I know the men behind the myths I’m blown away. I simply can't compare,” Willow met their eyes, “I can't hold a candle to what you can do or to who you are.”

“I've seen you fight. Fluke or not you saved him,” He said as he pointed to Bucky. His voice rose, “You turned getting shot in the stomach into a win. We were at least 5-1 during that and you took them all out and sacrificed your own health to do so.”

He lied that night. He said he missed his bed but the only reason he left that night is because he knew Bucky and Willow needed space. Bucky was too distracted by her state to call him on his bluff. He stayed up most of that night worrying.

“But I would be useless in the field!” She argued, “My power is quite literally landlocked!”

“No one is asking you to do fieldwork.”

“Then why ask me at all?!” She cried.

She wanted to be stubborn about this, did she? That suited him just fine. Because Steven Grant Rogers was the most pigheaded man on the planet.

“Because if anyone of us hightailed it to your land with god-knows-what on our ass you would drop everything to help,” Steve barked. Speaking as Captain Rogers of the 107th he continued, “Our eastern side has about a hundred acres of land that eats HYDRA now. Because selflessly putting yourself in the line of fire and using your gifts to protect others made you one already and you're dating the living proof. Now take off your shoes.”

“I- What?” Willow said. She deflated some with that absurdity. 

“Your shoes. Off with them so you can recharge,” He ordered, “Then bring your magic to the surface.”

“...Why?”

“ **Now.** ”

She wordlessly complied. She toed off her flats and sank her toes into the grass with a hiss at the cold. Magic glittered beneath her dress and her eyes gained the yellow-green of her power. 

“More.”

Her hands started to glow. 

“All of it!”

“Fine!” she yelled. With a flash, she pulled every ounce of magic into visibility that she could while she was off of her property. Her sudden radiance nearly hurt his eyes. From her fingertips to mid forearms were no longer tan but alight with bright green flames. Motes flowed off of her like embers from a bonfire. Her eyes were glowing pools. Willow’s veins from her arms and eyes were brilliant rivulets of her energies. Her hair and clothes floated and whipped around her in the gale.

For a long moment, he stood gobsmacked at the vision. She was breathtaking. He could almost feel the power and he was standing six feet away. Remembering the real goal of this he stepped to the side so she had an unimpeded view of the windows behind him. 

“You told me that your magic is your soul. That?” Steve said calmly as he motioned to her reflection, “Is the soul of a warrior and a healer. Now power down and put your shoes back on. I think the newest Avenger needs a drink.”

Her magic faded and she breathed like she had just ran a mile. She looked like she wanted to argue more but when she found sincerity and support on the men’s faces she sighed. With a smile, she said, “Yes, Captain.”

“Good,” Steve said. He led the way back inside. Mostly because he did not want them to see how her calling him ‘captain’ like that affected him. His neck was hot and his pulse picked up. What in the world was going on? People called him Captain all the time and it never felt like that. Was he going insane? Was he on the precipice of something dangerous? Because all of these thoughts of them together, all three of them no less, racing through his head made him a madman.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  
> Bucky: Its baba yaga! Were doomed! Dont eat me!  
> Clint: Are you asking her not to eat you? That seems counterproductive.  
> Natasha: Baba Yaga only eats Russians. If she ate anyone it would be me.  
> N: I was wrong. She seems to really like the taste of soldiers.  
> N: Look at him go! He cant wait!  
> (all languages that are not English were done with google translate. I apologize for any mistakes.)


	20. Steven Grant Rogers P.4.

Bucky set a glass of bourbon in front of her and sat to her side. Steve sat across from them. When they got in, Bucky had a stern word with Tony and told him to table the rest of his plans until she calmed a bit from the last shock. 

She was in love with it with the first sip. After a sigh, she said, “What is this? Nevermind. Knowin who it came from I’ll be saner if I don't know. This is way too smooth to be somethin cheap.”

“The entire bottle is Stark’s ‘I’m sorry’ gift,” Said Bucky.

“Its a start but I have a feelin that the Avengers question ain’t the end of it,” She said with a quirked grin, “I also have a feelin that you two know what is about to happen."

"You would be correct. I’ll let stark dig that particular grave though. Before that there is the matter of our gifts to you," said bucky taking a pull from his bottle. 

He left and returned with a bag that he set in her lap. She opened the top and gasped. Reaching in she gently withdrew a black dress. The long skirt fluttered in the slightest breeze while the top looked like it would cling to her like a lover. Steve prayed that he wouldn't ever see her in it because she would look like sin on two legs.

“It’s to replace the one that got ruined on our attempted first date," said Bucky.

“Attempted nothin. That was our first date,” Willow replied.

“You got shot!”

“Any day where I kill a bunch of pseudo-nazi bastards is a good one,” she cooly said as she took another sip. 

“That is one of the sexiest things I've ever heard,” mumbled Bucky. Steve really wished he didn't agree.

Willow put the dress back in the bag and pecked Bucky on the lips, “This is beautiful. I’ll try it on as soon as Stevie gives me his gift.”

_Crap. So much for not seeing her in that._

Willow looked at Steve expectantly as she set the dress aside. His heart fluttered in his chest under her gaze. He grabbed the black silk bag from his breast pocket and said, "I did some research on Samhain. Divination is a common thing on the holiday so, knowing you do that every morning with your coffee, I got you these."

She took the bag. Their fingers brushed and he swore he felt an electric jolt down his arm. Her face bloomed into joy when she realized what it was without opening it. 

"You got me new runes!" she cheered with a bounce. She opened the bag and poured out a few. The black disks were an inch in diameter and glittered in the low lights. A secret part of him knew he got that specific set because it reminded him of her eyes.

Willow’s jaw dropped, “These are gorgeous, Stevie! Onyx right?”

“Yeah. They're also blank because I didn't know which uh... Futhark you used. I can have them engraved if you need it,” He babbled, “There are also thirty instead of twenty-four. I got extras just in case.”

Willow’s smile was blinding. She returned the soon-to-be runes to the bag and stood. Walking around the table she threw her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. Steve’s mind had trouble for a moment as his senses were bombarded with Willow. Her scent. The feel of her against him. Holding her felt too good so he gave her a crushing squeeze and let go.

"Well, I am gonna go try on my new dress. Be back in a bit boys," She said as she nearly pranced off. Steve and Bucky watched her go. She was stopped by Tony and they both stood, knowing what Tony was about to do. 

“Let's go make sure she doesn't kill him,” said Steve as they made their way through the crowd.

He said that right before everyone heard her shout, “You did WHAT?!”

The men laughed as they entered the scene. Tony looked like a deer caught in headlights as this tiny woman stared him down. Willow had green glowing from her eyes as she growled, "What do you mean you got me land?"

"Just that! You own more land now. You told me yourself you can expand your spells if you had more land," said Tony. He attempted a charming smile. It didn't work. Steve wished he had popcorn for this show.

"How much did you give me, exactly, Anthony?"

"We can discuss that at a later-"

"How. Much. Anthony Edward Stark?" She asked as she prowled forward.

"Eh... 10.4 square miles in a ring around the compound if we include your property. Roughly."

The lights started to flicker as the veins in her hands glowed. She breathed slowly then whispered into the silence, "How, in the name of the gods, do you expect me to pay the property taxes for over ten miles of land?" Louder she said, "Do you have any idea how long it will take me to claim all of that land? Months, Anthony. Months because it will take a massive amount of arcane energy and me walkin the entire way! I am going to have to break it down and claim small bits at a time in order to stay sane!" 

"I may have... miscalculated this. But I can say you will be able to afford it as an Avenger," Tony looked to Steve and asked, "You did manage to convince her, right?" He nodded and Tony, breaking out the verbal shovel and going ever deeper, said, "Great! All I need now is your signature and you will get your first paycheck on the third. Don't worry, I already have your banking information."

"Excuse me?"

"I should not have said that."

The lights above shut off completely as her power surged. This threw her magic into stark contrast and made her seem like a beacon in the night. Right as she opened her mouth to give him a verbal reaming a new voice entered the fray.

"Woah! That is so cool! MJ look!"

Peter’s enthusiasm took all of the wind out of Willow's rage. The lights came back to life. Her sparks died down as she took in one of the only faces in the room she hadn't seen before. With a confused smile, she said, “Well… Um. Thank you, young man. Who might you be?”

"Oh! I'm Peter Parker," he said offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Peter, I'm Willow. That is a very nice Spiderman costume," She replied as she shook it.

The kid smiled ear-to-ear and asked Tony, "Shes an Avenger right? I can tell her?" Tony rolled his eyes and nodded. Peter pulled down the mask, handed his drink to MJ, shot a web to the ceiling and hung upside down before proclaiming, "It's not a costume. I mean, it is, but its not just a costume. I am Spiderman!" 

"Really? Then it is very good to meet you. Since we're doing those names..." Steve watched her struggle to wrap her head around what she was about to say, "I'm Baba Yaga."

Peter dropped to his feet and, removing his mask again, said, "It is really weird for the first few months to get used to the new name and everything. I still get weirded out by it sometimes."

MJ smirked behind him and said, "This is the first year that they're selling spiderman costumes. We were late because he cried at the first kid he saw dressed as him."

"MJ!" Peter called as he turned almost as red as his suit. He mumbled, "Not in front of the superheroes."

"What? It was really cute," She continued.

"So what are your powers?" Peter asked Willow far too loudly.

Willow laughed in her high musical way and said, "I'm a witch."

The two teens looked at each other for a few moments before saying in unison, "Do some magic!"

Willow smirked and asked while motioning to the drink in MJ's hand, "Virgin strawberry daiquiri?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Said Peter in confusion.

"Real strawberries?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then hand it over," She said. They eagerly did just that. Willow stuck her finger into the drink, much to their bewilderment, and handed it back. They both looked at the crystal glass until green, deep and verdant, started blooming inside. Soon the cup was filled with young strawberry plants as every intact seed sprouted at once.

"Thats awesome," Said MJ with wide eyes.

"Can I plant and study these?" Peter quickly asked.

Willow smiled and said, "I don't see why not."

Peter actually jumped in place and ran to Tony asking for pots and soil. Willow smiled and continued on her way to get changed. 

The crowd dispersed once more. Tony had his hands full with a very enthusiastic Peter. Bucky and Steve made their way back to their table. Willow arrived a while later. Sometimes Steve loathed being right. She looked fantastic.

The dress from her shoulders to her hips hugged her figure while the voluminous layers of the skirt billowed around her legs. She wasn't a tall woman but her legs would lead one to think otherwise. Steve turned away. He did not need to be thinking about his best friend's girl's legs. 

Bucky stood with a whistle, "Look at you! My gal is a knockout!"

Willow blushed and looked down shyly. Buck stood and bowed lightly, eliciting more burbling laughter from her. He took her by the hand to the dance floor as he requested a high-tempo song from JARVIS. Steve needed a drink. He couldn't get drunk anymore but it would at least occupy his mind from the pang of envy that stabbed through him. Good thing Stark had a wide variety of beers on hand.

He purposefully threw himself into a discussion about, appropriately, baseball with Sam so he could distract himself from the splendid sight of her graceful dancing. This did not go according to plan since he had found Sam next to the dance floor. Bucky and Willow had been practicing around the house under bucky's insistence over the past few weeks and now Steve knew why. She glided over the dancefloor. It seemed as if her feet only glanced against the polished wood.

_God in heaven, Rogers. Stop. Staring._

Bucky caught him though. With a sly look, he pulled Wilow in and dipped her. He whispered something in her ear and she readily agreed, adopting the same plotting grin. That wasn't good. They danced like normal for a few beats until he swung her out and she let go.

She spun once. Twice. Then Steve had to hurriedly hand his beer off to sam so he could catch her. Willow beamed up at him and said, "C'mon Cap. Dance with me!"

Time dilated as his heart thundered in his ears. He should say no. He should let go. Turn her away to dance with Bucky and continue on ignoring his crazy urges. Steve could lift cars. He could hold a helicopter stationary as it tried to take off. He was the pinnacle, the very definition, of strength. But when she took his hands and pulled him to the dancefloor with that infectious smile he was powerless to resist. 

So he stopped resisting for a little while. He gave in to the hypnotic beat of the music and the sway of her hips. He followed in her light steps and lead her in the dramatic spins that swing was known for. His soul soared on the notes of the song and the elation on her face. As the music neared its end he twirled her, swung her out, and let go. 

Not missing a beat she flitted back into Bucky's arms. He gathered her up with a chuckle and continued as if they had never stopped. With a few breaks for her benefit that is how they spent Samhain night. Her dancing with both men like it was the most natural thing in the world. Each time their hands met he couldn't wipe the dopy smile off of his face. Steve hadn't had that much fun in years.

As the gathering wound down the three decided to relax in the living room of the compound. They sat in a row with Willow in the middle and put on a calm movie. Willow decided to spend the night since her feet were so sore. A part of him almost felt guilty about that. Almost. The night was too good for any real remorse to set in. Not ten minutes into the movie Willow was fast asleep, curled in a ball into bucky's side. Automatically they lowered their voices whenever they spoke. The movie playing, hushed voices, and her soft snores lead to an atmosphere of potent comfort. Soon enough Steve ended up following her into unconsciousness.

He woke in the middle of the night. The first thing that he noticed was how warm he was. A blanket, one of the spares kept in an end table, was thrown over him. But that wasn't the source. The origin of the cozy warmth was the small frame in his arms. Thats when the adrenaline spiked through his system.

A few things became apparent very quickly. 

He was laying down. Someone must have had JARVIS lower the back of the couch and raise the foot pretty slowly for him not to wake up from that alone. 

It was late. Three O'clock in the morning if the clock on the wall was right.

And he was holding Willow. Like a lover would their limbs entwined. Accept his weren't the only limbs encasing her. Bucky was spooned behind her, his cybernetic arm over her waist, hugging her to him and his face nestled in her hair. Willow faced Steve, one arm tucked around Bucky's to her chest and the other slung around Steve's torso. Steve's bent arm was underneath a pillow that wasn't there when they were awake. The same pillow that Willow mostly rested on. Mostly because her face was tucked tightly under his chin with his other arm around her hip. All of their legs wound together in a tangled mess. 

Steve had no idea what to do. All he was capable of was staring in open panic at his predicament. What could he do? He knew what he should do. He should get up and go to his own bed. But as soon as his body moved even slightly Willow's hand gripped his shirt and she made a mildly distressed noise in the back of her throat. Steve returned to his previous position and she relaxed again with a sigh. 

Then one of Bucky's eyes slid open. Hot embarrassment colored Steve's face. In the span of seconds, Bucky took in how they slept, his friend's distress and how Willow was tenderly held in their arms. He huffed a gentle laugh. In a tone barely loud enough for Steve's ears to hear he said, "Just go back to sleep, man. You'll wake her if you move."

"You're... okay with this?" whispered Steve, deeply confused. 

Bucky was silent for so long that, had the man had his eyes closed, he would have thought he fell back asleep. He finally replied, "Yeah..."

As easy as you'd like Buck shut his eyes and cuddled ever closer to his woman. With the green light, Steve concentrated on relaxing all of the tightly corded muscles in his body and sank himself into the moment. He moved his head so his face was laying on the softness of her hair. The movement triggered her own readjustment of nuzzling into his neck.

Bliss. Thats what this was. Absolute bliss. He floated on it for a long span of minutes. Thats when two powerful revelations hit him with the force of a freight train. 

One. He was on the verge of something dangerous alright. If he wasn't careful he was going to fall for the woman in his arms. 

Two. He didn't want Bucky out of the way. At all. He wanted her to be theirs, _theirs_ , down to his very bones. As much as the idea baffled him it thrilled him in equal measure. 

The idea was stupid, he knew. Bucky was finally happy. He couldn't interrupt that. But, at least for tonight, he could pretend. Steve closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of it all. He could hold on to this night, freeze it in his mind forever because it would be the only thing he had as he did what was right and backed off from them until he could get his head on straight.


	21. James Buchanan Barnes P.7.

From the phone of Clint Barton.

Me: Holy shit. Look! It’s the safest woman on the planet!  
Me: **_An image of Bucky, Willow and Steve asleep on the couch._**

Nat: Wow. I would pay good money to watch them wake up in the morning. Steve is going to freak. Did you tell JARVIS to put the back of the couch down?

Me: Yeah. 

Tony: I hate to admit it but that is honestly adorable. Now if you all will excuse me I am going to go change her ringtone to Jessie’s Girl…

Bruce: Tony!

Nat: How about you wait until they're together to do that? Otherwise, you’ll spook them. Like deer.

Me: Oh god. Please please please call her that once they're all together. I need to watch her try to kill you.

Tony: I can feel the love…

Sam: From the looks of things so can she.

Nat: Ha!

Bruce: I do hope it works out for all of them. 

Nat: Don't worry. If anyone can make poly work its Steve and Bucky. Once they get their heads out of their asses. Poor poor 40s boys…

Me: ...Who wants in on the betting pool???

___________

Bucky woke before the other two did. This afforded him precious time to think on the night before. Nat's teasing comments. The way Willow danced with him and Steve, back and forth with the reliability of a pendulum. Waking up in the middle of the night to them enveloping her between them as if she belonged there.

He shouldn't like this. At all. Willow was his. His heart beat in her chest. He loved her, deeply and truly. So why was he okay with another man holding her? He mulled this over in his half-awake state, examined it with a fine-toothed comb, until he came to a conclusion. Because it was Stevie doing the holding. He trusted the man with his life so why not his heart. All this was was an accidental cuddle pile on the couch. He knew it would go no further than this unless everyone consented otherwise.

Wait a second.

Did he... want it to go further? Natasha's words echoed in his mind. That she seemed to like the taste of soldiers. Usually, he had a retort for smart-mouthed comments like that. But he blustered and grumbled and ran away. He was the Winter fucking Soldier. Oral sex jokes shouldn't have made him turn tail and flee like that. Unless they hit too close to home.

So he tried something. His therapist would call it a visualization exercise. It was something that helped him figure out his desires since the concept of wanting things was so relatively new. Bucky pictured something simple first to dip his toe in these strange waters. A kiss.

How would he feel if he gave the go-ahead and they kissed? Her, so small and soft compared to the now towering Steve. As soon as their lips met in his mind's eye fire scorched down his spine. He thought, at most, he would feel passive acceptance. At worst some jealousy. In no way was he expecting uncut lust.

_Goddamn Barnes… I knew you were a kinky bastard but that takes the cake..._

Bucky took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He tried to sort through the confusion of actually wanting to see his best friend and best gal kiss but Willow started to stir in his arms. They hadn't moved much from the position they were in last night. She was still snugly tucked under Steve's chin while Bucky was holding her close from behind. 

She made a tiny whimpering sound and started to stretch but anchored in place. Bucky watched the back of her ear turn scarlet from his vantage as she took in her unique situation of being sandwiched between two supersoldiers. She relaxed her limbs then stayed motionless for a long time. Bucky decided to have mercy on her and propped himself up on his elbow. Willow turned her face up to him wearing an expression of shock and flustered awe.

"Mornin sugar," She quietly said, "I seem to have, um, turned into y'all's teddy bear last night."

"Seems so," Bucky muttered back as he placed a light kiss on her temple much to her delight.

Willow tried to get up. Tried being the operative word because as soon as she started to really move Steve's arms flexed around her and trapped her against his chest. Bucky forgot about that facet of his friend. Sleepy Steve turned into a damned octopus that clung onto any living thing within a five-foot radius. It was pretty easy to pry his wiry limbs off of you back when he was only skin and bone. Bucky imagined it would be significantly harder after his growth spurt.

Bucky snickered when she made an attempt at escape and Steve threw his leg over both of hers and mumbled a stern, "No."

Willow went slack in his arms and a small smile quirked Steve’s mouth, his body relaxing once more. With a defeated sigh she looked up at Bucky and asked, "Help?"

He laughed and asked, "What? You don't like being Captain America's snuggle buddy?"

Through a titter of her own, she answered, "I had planned on doin other things with my mornin."

"What could be more important than being slowly crushed by a sleeping Steve Rogers?" he asked with a smirk.

"You are enjoyin this, ain'tcha?" she asked with a playful glare over her shoulder.

Bucky nodded smugly before his expression softened. She looked so… safe in his friend's arms. 

_She would be secure while I'm doing recon if he was with her. They both worry when I’m on mission. They could comfort each other while I’m gone. ___

__I’m sorry. What, pray tell, the flying fuck was that thought? That would suggest that he, Willow and Steve would be in some weird three-way relationship. That simply wasn't done. It wasn't possible for someone to fall for more than one person, right? He shook away the idea as the ludicrous musings of a drowsy man that they were._ _

__She, as expected, could not escape Steve’s tight yet sleepily affectionate hold. No matter how she wiggled and twisted the only result she ever got was unhappy grumbles from Steve. As entertaining as it was watching their slow battle Bucky knew that if anyone caught them snuggling like this they wouldn't hear the end of it._ _

__“Wow. He hasn't been this knocked out in a long time,” Bucky pondered aloud. Another memory tickled at the back of his mind. This used to be a regular thing before school when they were kids. The only way to get him out of bed was…_ _

__"Hey, punk! Wake up!" Bucky barked in a loud command that hadn't left his lips in nearly a century._ _

__"Huh? What? I'm awake," Steve sputtered as his head popped up. Steve blearily came to and looked down at Willow. The woman was still snugly wrapped in his arms like a toy. Steve’s face paled and then flushed ruby red as he stammered, “Oh uh… Hi Willow. Good- Heh. Good morning!”_ _

__He dropped her like a hot pan and she laughed. Steve shot up out of the improvised bed and said, “Sorry about that. I can get kinda… clingy at night. I hope I didnt make you uncomfort-”_ _

__“Steve?” Willow said._ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“It's okay. It really is. I do too. I just don't have the strength of twenty men to back it up,” she said with a smile._ _

__“Did I hurt you at all?” He quickly asked._ _

__“What? No!” she giggled, “I just couldn't get free for the life of me."_ _

__"It was really funny watching her try, though," Bucky said, earning himself a playful swat._ _

__Willow stretched lithely with a moan, her back arching off of the couch. Bucky couldn't look away if he had a gun to his head. The smooth curves of her body were a siren's call that, had they been alone, he would have given into easily. As it was she threw the blanket off of her and stood._ _

__“If you boys will excuse me I need a shower. Mind if I make use of your pj’s again, sugar?” She asked. He loved the way she called him that. He didn't think he was one for a woman calling him cute pet names but it sounded so good from her lips._ _

__Honestly, he rather she walked around naked but that can't happen right now so he said, “You know where they are. You planning on making breakfast?”_ _

__Steve, who was looking out of the window for their exchange, perked up and asked, “I bought more sausage. Can you make that gravy again?”_ _

__“Absolutely!” She said cheerily, “I can make the biscuits from scratch this time too. The only thing I require is some coffee in return.”_ _

__“Coming right up, dollface,” said Bucky. He and Steve migrated to the kitchen as she went to use his shower. Steve gathered the ingredients as Bucky put on a pot of coffee. As they chit-chatted Clint walked in and leaned on the breakfast bar._ _

__This made Bucky pause. Clint was the talkative sort even at the asscrack of dawn. Him just silently and self-righteously grinning at him and Steve was cause for concern. Then he opened his trap._ _

__“So,” Clint began, drawing out the word, “You three slept well last night,” Bucky grunted in response as Steve's face tinged pink. Then Clint’s smile became a few degrees more punchable as he said, “You know I used to have two girlfriends back in college. It was amazing and…”_ _

__Okay. He was dealing with Jackass Clint this morning. Great. He expounded on some topics better left behind closed doors and Bucky’s jaw clenched. Steve slowly turned from pink to beet red until he set the food in his arms down and walked out of the room._ _

__Then he thought about what Clint was saying. The girlfriends knew about each other. The hell was that about?_ _

__“Modernity,” Bucky said as he looked the other man dead in the eye._ _

__Clint sobered instantly. Modernity was a code word that Steve’s therapist came up with. It was shorthand for ‘My forties brain is having trouble with this concept since it wasn't around back then. I am not messing around. Do not make fun of my ignorance and explain.’_ _

__“What d’you need, man?” Clint asked._ _

__Bucky pointed to the balcony so they could have some privacy. When he was comfortably leaning on the railing and clint was sat in a chair behind him he asked, “What do you mean you had two girlfriends? I thought that was called cheating.”_ _

__“It's not cheating if they knew about each other and were fine with it.”_ _

__“So you were a swinger?”_ _

__“Not quite. I’m polyamorous,” He said. Bucky raised a brow over his shoulder and the man continued, “Some people are monogamous. They only love one person at a time. I, as someone who is poly, can love more than one.”_ _

__“Thats… Thats an option now?”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__“You just fall for more than one person?”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__Bucky processed the revelation in silence. He looked out over the woods, her woods now, and thought about the morning in an entirely new light. What if waking up with her fitted in the middle like a puzzle piece was their new normal? How would he feel if Willow fell in love with another man as well as him? But it wouldn't be just some other man. It would be Stevie. Any other person Bucky might have an issue with but he didn't have those reservations when it came to him. If she could love them both with the complete passion she loved Bucky with then... why not?_ _

__“How do relationships like that even work?” Bucky asked._ _

__“Honesty is the biggest thing. You have to be honest in any relationship but it’s paramount in a poly one. Hiding any jealousy or negative feelings is a bomb waiting to go off. Other than that it's not so different from your average couple. Until you get to the bedroom. If everyone is on board then that can get especially fun,” He said with a lecherous smile._ _

__Oh dear God. Bucky was grateful for his training in that instant so Clint couldn't see how that statement hit him. The mere suggestion conjured images filthy enough to make a sailor blush. Both of them on her sounded so good that he knew for a fact he was going to hell._ _

___What a way to go…_ _ _

__Then, he thought, what about when he was on mission? Would he be okay with another man pleasing her? Warming her bed while he was away? Bucky nearly laughed at his own reaction. His only reservation would be that he was missing out on all the fun._ _

__“Why the questions?” Clint asked._ _

__He stayed silent. He knew perfectly well why. He heard Clint stand and, after pulling something up on his phone, he handed the device over. It was a low-lit but clear photograph of all three of them from the previous night. Seeing the potential in full color struck him nearly physically. They all looked so peaceful and happy. He wanted more of that._ _

__The part of him that was still the man of the forties told him that he in no way should want her to be _theirs_. To share your woman was sacrilegious. It spoke that he wasn't man enough for her. He told that hundred-year-old idiot to get bent, as usual. He shouldn't be with her, to begin with, if the forties had their say seeing as she had a skin tone noticeably darker than his. So yeah... The forties could go fuck itself._ _

__“I’m going to leave you to your brooding,” Clint said. Bucky threw a middle finger over his shoulder and the other man laughed._ _

__Would Willow go for that? Was she one of those that could love more than one man? His girl had the biggest heart of almost anyone he knew but he had no idea. Then there was Steve. He had his suspicions that the man had already felt some attraction and bucky could not blame him. He would find out about both of them but it would take time. Bucky was a sniper, spy, and an assassin and thus a very patient man._ _

__

__It was a good thing, too, that virtue. He was called away that night for a recon mission that he knew from the briefing alone was going to keep him away from home for weeks. It was going to be him and Natasha staking out a suspected HYDRA base in the middle of nowhere. At least he was going to have the time to formulate a plan for exploring this new side of himself._ _

__He and Natasha usually didn't talk much during missions besides noting details pertinent to the task at hand. The comings and goings of guards. Their shift changes and what could be seen going in or out at any time. He knew they both could be silent and do just this for months if need be. The mission had nearly wrapped up when she spoke the first non-HYDRA related words to him._ _

__“Still brooding?” She asked, barely breaking the quiet._ _

__He huffed and replied just as subtly, “Yeah. I take it you spoke with clint.”_ _

__"Right before we left. Then I got the treat of watching you spin in your own head for nearly three weeks," Nat said pointedly, "You need to talk?"_ _

__He observed her from the corner of his eye. He appreciated the offer. He had caught himself in a bit of a nasty spiral. Thinking of a relationship change as risky as this while watching HYDRA was not his best call. He swallowed thickly and said, "Willow and I are solid. A guarantee. I used to be a player back in the day. The king of the love 'em and leave 'em. I haven't felt this way before that I can remember. I don't want to risk it."_ _

__"But..." Nat led as she jotted down a note of one of the guards with a mild limp._ _

__"But..." His voice cracked slightly as he murmured, "Don't get me wrong. If I continue on this path with her I'll die a happy man. She is more than I deserve after... everything. But a life with her loving both of us sounds good. Nah it sounds fantastic. Both the people I call mine under one roof with all of us making each other happy and safe? Heaven on earth. I know how she loves, with kindness and unwavering certainty. Full and complete with no room for doubt. Stevie needs something like that. And he is the only man on this earth I trust to love her back the right way. The way _she_ deserves. I just have no idea how to even begin all of… this.”_ _

__Natasha let that small novel hang in the air for a while. If he had been looking in her direction he would have braced himself for what she said next, “You could start by pointing out the amazing kinky sex you all would have.”_ _

__His chest convulsed and tightened painfully as he kept the laugh in his throat locked down. He should have expected something like that. It was a part of a game they sometimes played while in the field. Say something crazy or raunchy and if the other reacted audibly they lost. All three of the spies used it to both entertain each other and stay sharp during boring ops like this one.  
It took him a minute to breathe properly in order to respond with a strangled, “That one nearly got me.”_ _

__“Then I didn't go far enough,” She said. He could hear the smirk in her words. He purposely didn't egg her on. Bucky didn't need to think of that right now or he would lose focus. He threw himself into the mission with renewed vigor._ _

__He was home forty-eight hours later. His room was dim but there were touches that were just off enough that he knew Willow had stopped by while he was gone. He told her she was free to use his place whenever she wanted. He wondered, as he stowed his gear, what she did in here while he worked. He’ll have to ask._ _

__He stripped away his field uniform and was down to his undershirt and pants when he walked into his bedroom. A folded slip of paper rested at the foot of the bed. He tossed his shirt in the hamper and unfolded the note._ _

__“I hope your mission went well. JARVIS called me and told me you would be home soon. You have some dinner and dessert in the fridge. Check the dates I wrote. I know your job can be hectic, timeline-wise, and I don't want you eating old food. Call me when you can.  
Willow.”_ _

__He dropped the note back onto the bedspread and jogged to the fridge. Awaiting him inside was fried chicken, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, corn on the cob and an entire pecan pie. His stomach rumbled at the spread. The date meant that it was made that same day. Bucky smiled tenderly. The image of her cooking all of this for him filled his heart with a sweet warmth. Thanks to his beautiful woman he wasn't going to be eating whatever he could scrounge out of the public pantry. A home-cooked meal, microwaved or not, was welcomed with open arms._ _

__He made himself his first plate. Then he noticed the amount she made was a bit over the top, even when cooking for an enhanced soldier. That gave him pause. It could be nothing. She dove into her domestic tasks when she was worried about things and this may just be the result of her worrying for close to a month. Something told him it wasnt that._ _

__He looked at the clock. It was 01:32. She would be long asleep by now. But he knew better than to ignore his instincts. That and he would get told off in the morning if he didnt let her know he was home. She sleepily answered on the third ring._ _

__“Hello?”_ _

__“Hey there, Dollface. You told me to call?”_ _

__The weariness dissolved from her voice as she joyfully said, “Indeed I did, sugar. How did everythin go? Do I need to come patch ya up like I did stevie?”_ _

__“Nope. I don't run headlong into danger like an idiot,” Bucky playfully groused. He heard about the poultice. The next time he saw her after hearing that story from Steve he gave her blanket permission so he could take that stuff in the field, “It was a boring recon mission. It just took us forever for reasons I can't get into over the phone.”_ _

__“That's understandable. I’m glad everything went so well. Did you like dinner?”_ _

__“I was just about to sit down and eat,” He said as he retrieved his meal and sat at his table, “You didn't have to cook all of this. You made enough for four of me. Is something wrong?”_ _

__“I’m southern. A lot of food is my default,” She said with a tightness to her words that he didn't like._ _

__“Dodging the question makes me worry more. What happened?” He asked. Willow sighed on the other end and complained about spies under her breath. Bucky laughed and said, “You got with me knowing what I am.”_ _

__“That I did. Would you accept me not wantin to talk about it when you just got home?” She asked hopefully._ _

__“After you tried that? Not a chance.”_ _

__“Its… I’m probably makin mountains out of molehills but ever since that mornin where we woke up all cuddled together it seems like Steve is avoidin me,” Willow began. Bucky’s stomach sank a bit. That wasn't a good sign._ _

__He asked, “Seems like?”_ _

__“Okay, he’s been treatin me like I’ve got the plague. I tried to talk to him about it while you were gone but he gave me a lame excuse and… I’m worried I did somethin to upset him,” she said. The concern in her voice pulled at him. Willow then ripped at his heart with a sadly murmured, “Could you… Could you talk to him since I can't? I just wanna know if I said somethin wrong or made him uncomfortable so I can avoid it in the future.”_ _

__“Give me a second,” He said. She accented then he called out on a hunch, “JARVIS? Where is Steve?”_ _

__“Captain Rogers is currently in the gym on the residential floor, Sergeant Barnes.”_ _

__“Did you tell him I got back like usual?”_ _

__“Indeed I did.”_ _

__Steve was awake and _didn’t welcome him home._ He was always there to greet him when he came back from a HYDRA mission just in case The Asset was closer than normal. The only times he hadn't were nights like this where it was nothing o’clock in the morning and the lug was still sleeping. The fact he was working out in the middle of the night sent a tight knot of worry through his gut._ _

__“Hey, Willow? I’m gonna have to call you back. I’ll talk to him. Promise,” Bucky smiled at a yawn she tried to suppress, “Go back to sleep, Sweetheart. I love you.”_ _

__"Love you too, Buck."_ _

__They said their goodnights and he hung up. Pocketing the cell he made his way to Steve. He opened the door silently and leaned on the doorframe. Steve was working a punching bag like he would an enemy combatant, swift and ruthless with a cacophony of blows. Sand leaked from various tears and kicked up dust. The holes were impressive enough seeing as Stark made those for the supernaturally strong on the team._ _

__"What did that thing do to you?" He asked the man in jest. Steve turned on a dime and Bucky's eyes widened by a fraction. Steve looked like hell. Dark circles ringed his eyes and his usual dopy smile looked like it hadn't made a visit since Bucky had left._ _

__Steve attempted a grin that came out more like a grimace and said, "How did the mission go?"_ _

__"You'll get the report in about five hours," Bucky said. Willow had avoided the topic so Bucky could destress after a mission. Steve was just running. He was having none of it, "What are you doing beating that thing like it's a bully in Brooklyn?"_ _

__"I'm working out some issues. Couldn't sleep," Steve said as he turned back to the bag._ _

__"When was the last time you did that, I wonder," He said as he walked into the room, "Could it have been Halloween night?"_ _

__The next punch landed like a clap of thunder. Sand fled the bag in earnest after that._ _

___Bullseye._ _ _

__"You want to tell me why I just got off the phone with a Willow that's worried she did something to upset you?" Bucky said. Steve flinched slightly as he steadied the bag. The man just watched the sand flow onto the floor._ _

__"I would really rather not."_ _

__“And I would rather not have my girlfriend ask me to talk to you because you're avoiding her for no reason,” He bit back._ _

__“I told Willow it's not her,” Steve weakly argued as he sat on the end of a nearby benchpress._ _

__“Fat load of good that did. Are you at least gonna tell me why?”_ _

__Steve seemed to sink in on himself and groaned to the floor. With his head in his hands, he said, “I can't.”_ _

__“You… you can't?” Bucky whispered. He took a few more steps forward and, gesturing to the reinforced sandbag, asked, “Since when can't you tell me something that's tearing you up this bad?”_ _

__“I just can't, alright?” Steve said hotly, “Believe me. If this were any other situation you would be the first one I'd call but…” His words died off as he surged to his feet, “any way I slice it it won't happen so don't bother asking.”_ _

__“Well, I guess some things never change,” Bucky ground out, “God damn it, Stevie! You don't have to suffer alone! It looks like you haven't slept or eaten much in days. I won't stop asking because it's breaking you, man!” Bucky stopped about four feet away from steve. Quietly he added, “What happened halloween night?”_ _

__“Dont,” Steve growled in warning._ _

__“You of all people should know I have to,” said Bucky in finality, “If you don't tell me I will figure it out on my own. You know I will.”_ _

__Steve was about to say something when the alarm blared through the compound. Instantly Steve was gone and Captain America took his place as he said, “JARVIS? Is this an all-hands-on-deck situation?”_ _

__“I am afraid it is, Captain Rogers,” Said the A.I._ _

__Steve started for the door. Bucky put a hand on his chest and met his friend's tired eyes, “We're talking as soon as we step foot back on the compound. Got it?”_ _

__Steve silently shoved passed him and they were on their way._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60k+ words. This has been a wild ride and I'm nowhere near done. Thank you all for reading this. The kudos and comments are the best. I love you all and I hope you all are safe!


	22. Steven Grant Rogers P.5.

He hated hospitals before the war. Before his senses were heightened to the point he could hear seemingly every gasp and moan in a thirty-meter radius. The smell of antiseptic clung to his nostrils, stinging and sharp.

Steve watched the steady jump in the line of his best friend's pulse. Listened to its rhythmic _beep beep beep beep._ He both loved and loathed that sound. It simultaneously meant that his brother in arms was still amongst the living and that Bucky needed a machine to tell them that.

He looked like ten pounds of hell in a five-pound sack. Half of his face was swollen. He had two broken ribs on his left side, too many lacerations to count, and his body had fallen into a coma-like state in order to heal the concussion. At least that’s what the doctors surmised.

Steve sat in one of the endlessly uncomfortable armchairs hospitals always seemed to have in stock on Bucky's right. Willow had its twin on his left. Steve had been the one to call her in. She met them at the hospital that afternoon. He wished he could have hugged her, touched her, said anything when she made that broken sound at the sight of her lover in this state but he couldn't. He didn't allow himself that after the horrible revelation on the night of the party.

They both refused to leave the man's side. Many hours had passed since then. Time and stress had caught up with her. She slept with her head resting on his titanium forearm like it was a pillow. He had sketched that scene when she had first dozed off in the sketchbook she gave him. It was too perfect not to capture. The softness of her expression in opposition to the hard metal made for a perfect subject. He looked at the drawing he completed hours ago sitting in his lap and fresh shame washed over him. 

That same sketchbook held so many drawings of Willow. Her gardening. Her in the kitchen or relaxing at the compound. He couldn't help it. He had tried ignoring how his heart fluttered when she said his name. The only way he's kept his sanity is through the sanctuary of his art. It was the only place he could be honest with himself. Because he was falling in love with his best friend's girl. 

Steve heard the change in Bucky's breathing first. A slight inhale before the man started to stir. His brother opened his one good eye and relief drowned out the guilt for a time. 

"Hey, punk," Bucky grated out. He looked down at his left arm. Steve watched the man melt before he petted Willow's face and murmured, "Babydoll, Wake up."

Her obsidian eyes opened slowly. She leaned her face into his palm with a whispered, "Bucky…" Her eyes went wide. Jolting upright she called, "Bucky! You're awake!"

Tears welled in her eyes. Bucky swiped the one that escaped and said, "None of that. I'm here."

"I was so worried," She said through a sob.

"Don't, moya kotenok. I could never leave my best gal," he soothed. Bucky smiled as best he could and said, "I'd kiss you but it feels like the hulk used me as a punching bag."

"Explosions will do that…" grumbled Steve. 

"I'll go get the doctor," Willow said as she stood, "They'll want to know you're awake."

"Go get something to eat first. Stevie and I need to talk,” said Bucky. Steve broke out in a cold sweat. 

Willow looked between the two and said, “Got it. I'll tell the guards at the door not to let anyone in,” She looked to Steve with a smile that crinkled her eyes. Willow winked as she said, “I'll inform them that it’s the Captain's orders.”

Steve’s body betrayed him in the foulest manner. He blushed to his roots as he watched her walk out the door and shut it behind her. It wasn't fair. Her saying ‘Captain’ should not make his heart hammer like that. Steve rubbed his face with vigor before turning to his friend. The calculating look on Bucky's face made his stomach drop through the floor. 

Bucky started huffing, coughed a few times and then couldn't hold it back anymore. He laughed as hard as one with snapped ribs could. 

“Jesus Christ that hurt,” He wheezed. Steve was lost, “That's why you've been avoiding her. This explains so much.”

“What?” Steve said in a panic. 

“I suspected it since I woke up and watched you mentally flip out from a dame in your arms. I also woke up again about twenty minutes later and saw your face...,” He said in a calm conversational way. Twenty minutes in Steve wasn't asleep yet. Bucky saw just how much he had enjoyed holding her. 

“...What?” Steve squeaked. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I’ll put it this way. We have very similar, and truly excellent, taste in women.”

Steve sputtered as his hands started to shake, “What? No? Thats… Not it at all. That would make me a monster. The worst friend on the planet. I wouldn't ever- And even if I did, which I don't, I wouldn't do anything about it. I-”

“Stop talking. I'm not mad,” said Bucky as he moved the head of the bed so that he was sitting at eye level with steve. 

“What?” Steve breathed. How was he _NOT_ furious right now. If he figured out what Steve was dreading he did then he should want him dead. Bucky should want to hide Willow away and never talk to him again, not sit there with that smile on his face. 

“Say ‘what’ again, motherfucker,” quipped Bucky with a lopsided grin. Steve barked a laugh in spite of himself. Bucky said kindly, “You should know by now that I can read regular people like a book. You? Stevie, you may as well be shouting every thought in your head.”

He winced at that punch to the gut. Steve dropped his head in his humiliation. This wasn't the smartest move as his sketchpad was there with Willow's image sitting accusingly on top. He smacked it out of his way and buried his head in his hands, his fingers digging roughly into his scalp. The men were silent for a while until Bucky said, “Damn, man. You've got it bad.”

Steve looked at the notebook. It fell open to one of Steve’s personal favorites he's done of her. Willow kneeling in her garden with her eyes closed in bliss as she smelled a flower that had grown among her herbs. The memory that made him draw that sprung to mind from back when he was assigned to guard her. She had let it grow where it shouldn't have been because _"its not hurtin nothin by just bein pretty."_

His eyes darted to his friend and he snapped, “No. I don't. You know why? Because if I did I would be the worst person guilty of betraying my closest friend.”

“Have you ever made a move on her?” Bucky asked in sudden seriousness.

“No!” He shouted, appalled at the thought.

“Have you ever tried to kiss her?”

“God no!”

“Have you ever even made a dirty joke about her? Looked at her wrong? Did you even ever plan on doing anything with her or to her that would cross a line?”

“She made that joke about me, no, and no!”

“Then how have you betrayed me? By backing off as soon as you started to feel something? ” Bucky asked his stunned friend, “By avoiding her like a leper? Or maybe by shoving your feelings into a dark hole so hard that your only outlet was that sketchpad on the floor. I bet that thing is filled with Willow,” Steve made to deny it but Bucky said, “Can it, punk. You never were a good liar. Fess up.”

“Yes, that book is almost exclusively willow. I don't know why I even brought it,” He said picking it up off the floor, shutting it with a snap, and shoving it on a nearby table. He knew why. He brought it everywhere with him. It was pure autopilot to pick it up with his keys and wallet. 

“And?” Bucky said with a rolling ‘go on’ motion of his metal hand.

“You really want me to say it, don't you?”

“And?”

“The only reason I'm not punching you right now is that you're laid up in a hospital bed,” Steve growled.

“Why do you think I'm pushing you here?” Bucky said with a smirk, “And?”

“FINE!” Steve roared, “I like her, okay?! She's kind and funny and smart as a whip. She sings like a dream and dances like she’s floating. Her magic is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my entire life. To top it all off? She saved you! TWICE! I tried to stop it but at every turn she proved herself to be the most amazing woman on the planet.”

“And that, right there, is why it _is_ okay,” Said bucky simply, “How can I blame you for seeing her the way I do? For the wonderful soul I fell head over heels for. That I think you're falling for.”

“But… She's your girl. How do you not hate me right now?” He asked as his voice broke. 

“Because I can't. I am physically incapable of hating you, man. HYDRA couldn't make me hate you with actual mind control so you having a crush on my gal isn't gonna do the trick,” said Bucky. 

Another long silence cloaked the room as Bucky watched Steve's emotions whirl about in his head. The weight that was tied to him was lifted some but the guilt still gnawed at his insides. Steve didn't lift his face when he muttered, "I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. If you want me to never go back to Willow's, I understand."

"You self-sacrificing moron!" Bucky snapped, "It's okay! It's fine! We are still friends, I promise you! I have spent the last three weeks thinking about this. The possibility of her with us. A relationship like that isn't common but it is done nowadays.”

Steve's mouth went dry. The image of the three of them together came unbidden to his mind as if a wall in his head crumbled to dust. He and bucky taking her out on the town and dancing the night away. Them sleeping in a mess of tangled limbs and affection on Willow's massive bed. Breakfast in the morning and both of them kissing her before heading out to a chaos-filled battle. Both of them secure in the knowledge that they have someone to come home to. Someone they loved to fight for. It sounded too good to be possible. He asked, "You're not seriously suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

"I am,” said Bucky. He huffed a laugh and accused, “You were thinking about what it would be like, weren't you?”

“Ye- NO! No… Maybe,” Steve muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Bucky snorted at his distress, "You actually want to… share her?"

"Heh. The way you put that makes it sound like she's a sandwich," chuffed Bucky. An evil glint lit his eye a split second before he quipped, "We would have to take turns eating if that's the case."

Steve could have sworn he could hear the flames cracking on his face as that imagery seized his mind in an iron grip. He shut his eyes and shook his head. Once his libido calmed a bit he slowly asked, “She wouldn't go for that, anyway... would she?”

"I have no clue but I have an idea of how we can find out. I know her tells. How about,” Bucky readjusted in the bed and winced in pain. He caught his breath then continued, “Shit that hurts. Broken ribs?”

“Yep. Two of ‘em.”

“Fan-fuckin-tastic. Anyway. I’ll be recovering at Willow’s place. Come with me. The few days it will take for me to recover will be plenty for me to read if she’d be open to it,” said Bucky. Then a half-smirk grew on his face, “I want you to try something while you're there while we're all in the same room.”

Squinting in suspicion Steve asked, “Okay?”

“Speak in French.”

“You hate it when I do that,” Steve said in puzzlement. Bucky could speak seven languages and understood French perfectly but no matter how hard he tried he could never get his mouth to form the words. Steve sometimes used the language to mess with him.

“True. It usually makes me want to kick you in the teeth. But she won’t. Willow goes nuts over other languages,” he said, grinning as wide as his multicolored face could.

That confused him. Steve asked, “Most of the team is multilingual. English is spoken only 70% of the time at the compound. I've never seen her ‘go nuts’ when Tony or Nat speaks in a different language. She only blushes when you… do,” Steve’s brows rose as it clicked, “Oh.”

“Yep. Now you get it. Wait until I have some strength back, though. Just in case I need to peel her off ya,” Bucky said with a straight face. Steve choked on thin air at yet another X rated visual that raced through his mind. Bucky snickered. Then he hissed through his teeth in pain and said, “Ah, damn. Don't make me laugh.”

“Then don't say stuff like that!”

“Stuff like what,” Willow said as she opened the door.

Bucky, ever the smooth-talker, saved Steve from stumbling through his flustered words with, "Nothing important moya malen''kaya Baba Yaga."

Willows face tinged pink as she said, "He's feelin better if he's bein a flirt."

A team of doctors and nurses flanked her. The doc, a dark-skinned, serious, and bespectacled woman, replied with a smile, "That is usually a good sign."

They checked his head and mental faculties and went over the type of breaks his ribs had. He spoke with them and assured the doctors he would be fine if they got him home tonight. Not 2 hours later Steve was under Bucky’s arm helping him walk to Willow’s place. 

Willow had argued that he should recover at the compound for a while and save Bucky the pain. Bucky had won that battle by stating that he always felt more comfortable in her house than in his apartment and she would have ready access to her supplies so she wouldn't have to scrounge in the yard. She relented after that.

As soon as they entered her house Willow was all business. She barked commands to the both of them with an expression that reminded him of the army nurses. Bucky was quickly settled on the couch, fed, and reclining. His horizontal position made fast work of him and he was asleep within minutes. She covered him in a blanket and kissed his forehead in an action so tender Steve's heart melted in his chest.

He took it upon himself to clean the dishes from his friend's meal before she could get to them. She took the position to his left and dried them to be put away. The silence would have been comfortable but for the tightness in her posture. 

“I… need to apologize,” He ventured into the quiet.

Her brows drew down as her eyes met his, “What for?”

“It really wasn't you. I've been going through some things…” Steve said. Willow stopped drying the plate in her hands to listen intently. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile and continued, “But I think there’s a solution to the problem that will be a win-win for all involved. Time will only tell if it’ll work, though.”

Willow gave a small gentle grin and laid her hand on his forearm while saying, “I hope it does. It’s good to see you happy again. I’m sure you don't want to leave until Bucky’s alright so you can take your old room tonight.”

“My room?”

“The last door on your right upstairs? I’m sure you can find your way,” she teased, “You're the first one to use it in years so it may as well be yours.”

The gesture touched him. He put the dish he was washing back into the sudsy water with a wet plonk and dried his hands. He opened his arms in invitation. The look of joy and relief on her face threatened to blind him as she dove into his arms. Steve laughed and lifted her off of her feet as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Holding her to him felt like coming home. Steve’s muscles took over and he pressed her to him with zeal. A kernel of hope flickered and sparked in his chest. There was a chance. Not a big one, mind you, but there existed the possibility that she could be his too. But she wasn't yet so he set her back down far sooner than he wanted to. They finished up the kitchen and all of them went to bed. He truly slept for the first time in weeks.

He woke up late the next morning at 06:00. It was late for him at least. He could smell breakfast being cooked downstairs. He also caught scraps of a song hummed by a feminine voice. Steve then realized how much he missed that sound and wasted no time in getting up.

The bouncing tune shocked him once he placed it and he nearly laughed. She was humming Anything Goes by Cole Porter while ladling pancake batter onto a hot griddle on her stovetop. He couldn't have picked a better theme for his life right then. He jumped in with the next lyrics that would fit, “If today / any shock they would try to stem / ‘Stead of landing on Plymouth rock / Plymouth rock would land on them.”

Willow looked up from her task and lightly laughed. She gently elbowed him in the ribs as she sang, “In olden days a glimpse of stocking / was looked on as something shocking / but now god knows / anything goes!”

With a playfully disapproving head shake and wagging finger he continued, “Good authors too who once knew better words / now only use four-letter words / writing prose / anything goes!”

Steve began cleaning behind Willow as they shot the next lyrics back and forth. He started with, “If driving fast cars you like.”  
She grinned as she flipped the flapjacks, “If low bars you like.”  
“If old hymns you like.”  
“If bare limbs you like.”  
“If Mae West you like.”  
“Or me undressed you like / why nobody will oppose,” She sang in a chuckle. Steve was grateful that he was putting the flour away when that lyric came out of her mouth so she didn't see the blush that tinted his face. 

“I don't think I’d oppose that,” said Bucky from the archway, saying what Steve was thinking. Bucky had a sleepy grin that was filled with a sentimental domesticity that told him the man was picturing this as their life. That his friend would like nothing more than to be woken up by happy songs and the smells of food for the rest of their days. 

“I know you wouldn't, lover,” She said with a giggle. She stood on tip-toes and kissed the unbruised side of his face. Bucky walked in with a lot less difficulty but his breath still hitched. Willow saw that and commanded, “Sit. I don't care where. I have somthin that'll help. It’s gonna taste like bog water by a highway but it should ease your healin.”

“You don't have to do that,” said Bucky in protest.

“Sit,” Willow barked. Once Bucky was seated at the kitchen table she whirled on Steve, “Watch the pancakes so they don't burn.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Steve, getting right on task. He knew better than to get in the way of a woman on a mission. Especially one who was practically a demigoddess on her own land. Willow came back and wordlessly handed a small container of the poultice to Bucky and motioned to his face. 

Bucky replied with a laughing tone, “Yes ma’am.”

She marched down into the cellar and came back after a few minutes with small bundles of dried herbs, a few glass jars filled with powders and a mortar and pestle. She grabbed a mug off of the wall, sat on the opposite end of the table from Buck, laid out her materials, and got to work.

The first round of pancakes Steve was in charge of nearly burned because he loved watching the process of her gift. The smooth grind of flowers and roots to the sound of stone-on-stone. The flitting bits of magic that winked around her hands as she worked. Willow grinned slightly when she caught him staring and he swiftly turned to the stove once more. 

Willow put her kettle on and said, “How does your face feel?"

"Better," Bucky said a bit breathless, "It hurt while it was working but now I can blink without pain so I think its a fair trade-off."

"The pain is why I ain't givin you the internal version of that salve. The greater the wound the worse that trade-off gets. I'd rather not make my boyfriend scream in the kitchen," she said.

"At least let me get out of the room before you do that," Steve said as he made their plates. 

Glancing at Willow he saw her cheeks flush before she spat, "That is not what I meant Rogers!"

"Sure it's not," he said to her glare. Bucky’s eyes were glued to her, soaking in her adorable disquiet. Steve internally steeled himself. Now was the perfect opportunity. Setting the first plate near Willow he said, "Le petit déjeuner est servi, petit oiseau. (Breakfast is served, little bird.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame Veno7913 for the cliffhanger. All translations courtesy of Google Translate so my apologies if it's bad french.


	23. Willow Amanita Brown-Dugan P.5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst with the promise of a happy ending incoming!

_"Le petit déjeuner est servi, petit oiseau."_

The words slid over and through her leaving lightning in its wake. A hot flush took over her face as she gaped at him. She swallowed thickly before saying, “I’m gonna go… wash up for breakfast.”

Willow gripped the sink in the bathroom until her knuckles went pale. This made no sense. Most of the Avengers spoke a multitude of languages so Steve speaking french shouldn't have shocked her. What set her pulse racing and mind whirling was the fact that she reacted to the words with the same unadulterated _want_ that only Bucky triggered. Her mind wandered back as she washed her hands, and face for good measure, in ice-cold water. 

_The warmth that wrapped her sunk into the marrow of her bones. The scent of man filled her. No. Men. One familiar, metal and musk; and one new, clear and clean with a hint of masculine power. She unconsciously moved to stretch and froze in place._

_Bucky’s titanium arm was wrapped around her torso but that didn't concern her. The large hand splayed over her hip, strong legs tangled with hers, and the thick neck she had her face tucked into did. She slowly put her arm back down but didn't have much room to do so being as pressed as she was between them._

_She had slept in the embrace of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers._

_Her palm landed on his chest. Her thoughts thrummed to the beat of his strong heart under her hand. She had zero rights to like this as much as she did but, gods below, she adored it. Their bodies were like walls that kept even the thought of the cold outside at bay. Their arms held her with such tender care that her heart was fit to burst. Every sense she had was filled with them both. Had Bucky not woken up she would have drifted on the feeling of sanctuary their arms provided for hours._

The water didn't help. Her stupid thoughts wouldn't stop bringing up that morning. She almost had it under control. She had figured the way he dropped her like she was poison then ignored her for weeks meant that he had hated the experience. Now he was back and happy and singing again. Maybe he did and got over it. Why did that sting?

She had delayed for long enough and went back to the kitchen. Her boys, the boys rather, were standing in the middle and murmuring under their breath, Bucky on the left and Steve on the right. Willow’s hackles raised when Bucky’s steel-blue eyes met hers and he smirked. She felt the heat crawl up her face and claw at her belly with that impish look. 

“What are y’all plottin?” asked Willow with a cocked head. 

Steve jumped comically with a shouted, “Nothing!”

Bucky’s head drooped as he wiped the salve off of his face with more force than was strictly necessary, the bruises and swelling gone.

Willow laughed out an, “Oh, really?.”

“Well it's nothing bad,” Steve stammered.

“Shut your trap, Rogers," Bucky snipped.

“Buck?” Willow said.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve only heard the stories but y’all went on stealth operations back durin the war, right?”

“Yeah.”

Willow asked with a thumb jabbed at Steve, “How in the hell are you two still alive if this is his idea of subtlety?”

Bucky burst into laughter and said, “Honestly, dollface, I have no idea.”

“I am standing right here!” Called Steve.

Willow batted his chest with the back of her hand and said, “I know. You're kinda hard to miss.”

“I can sneak when I want to!” he protested, red-faced and indignant.

“Sure you can, sweetheart. Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Willow cooed as she opened the kitchen curtains. 

“Elle est méchante. Pourquoi tu l'as gardée?1” Steve sternly asked Bucky. Willow pretended she couldn't feel how every word strummed through her like she was a harp string.

“Mi piace quando è cattiva2,” said Bucky conversationally. Willow looked out at the white expanse of her back yard. It had snowed overnight and was still snowing. She was snowed in with these two men and their favorite pastime seemed to be a contest to see who could fluster her more. Fantastic. 

She looked over her shoulder at Bucky who had sat back down at the kitchen table and said, “Italian? Really?”

“I can't speak french for the life of me. He doesn't speak Russian yet and you're too good with it for it to be any fun to use to talk about you,” he replied with a nonchalant grin. She could understand every third or so word in any everyday Russian conversation as long as they spoke slowly. That sly fire lit Bucky’s eye again and it pinned her in place, “For example. I couldn't say this and get away with it. Le tue reazioni a ciò che abbiamo fatto mi hanno mostrato che sei attratto da lui. Stiamo programmando di corteggiarti e renderti nostro. Suona come un piano?3”

Whatever he had said was stated with such intensity that it tinted his playful air with a finality that was lost on her. Raging hormones also did not help in making heads or tails of that little speech. It ended in another question that wasn't directed at her and she watched Steve’s mouth twitch into a grin.

Steve took the kettle off of the heat and poured the water in the waiting blend of Bucky’s mug. As the steam rose he said, “Cela ressemble à un merveilleux plan.4”

“Gods below I need coffee,” bemoaned Willow. It was far, far too early for her to be thinking like this. If Bucky had said all of that while they were alone, and he was healthy, they would be very busy for the rest of the day. 

Then the wildest thought intruded and made itself right at home at the forefront of her mind. As she prepped some coffee that could double as jet fuel her mind conjured the image of her plastering herself against Bucky and him against the wall, their kiss all tongue and passion. But they weren't alone in this little vision. Steve started running those large hands over her body and-

_Coffee, Willow. You can't think of them like that. Concentrate on the coffee and not the men._

Breakfast was had and Willow drank her strong brew like it was the antidote to all her troubles. She retrieved the black silk bag holding her new runes, having completed them the week before and sat at the kitchen table. Steve looked up from the sketchbook in his lap and gave a smile tinged with excitement. She did her reading then handed one of them over, knowing he would want to see the final product. 

Willow had carved in the runes then inlaid silver leaf to make them stand out from the glittering black. He admired the work before saying, "This is beautiful."

It seemed like he wanted to say something more but stopped himself. As he tried to hand it back across the table she held her hand out, palm forward, as if telling him to stop. With a small flex of will, she called the Gebo rune to her hand. It landed with a soft thwap and she dropped it with a clatter in the bag.

"Now you're just showing off," Steve said chuckling.

"Why else have magic?" Willow asked as she put them away. The reading told of no one coming by. Not shocking considering the sheer volume of snow outside. That same powder also prevented her from communing with her land the way she usually did. Good thing she had cleared the concrete from a rear section of her basement for just such an occasion. Being in upstate new york meant one had to prepare for snow.

She told them where she would be and for bucky to "drink that you stubborn oaf it'll make you feel better."

He stuck his tongue out at her before taking a cringing pull from the cup. Had they been alone she would have told him what to do with that tongue of his but she chose to head downstairs instead.

She sank to her knees on the cold patch of dirt behind the cauldron in her basement. She dug her hands into her soil and sighed. The weight of her wrought emotions lifted as her spirit and her land fuzed at the edges. Willow had needed this. 

Her land was slow to respond due to winter. Groggily they said, "Greetings Good-Witch. Joy at your arrival."

"Greetings. Query: all is well?"

"Answer: affirmative. All things are sleeping and good. Concern for Good-Witch. Query: What troubles Good-Witch? Is your mate well?"

Willow smiled. They had come close to what was nagging at her. She answered, "Answer: Mate is well. Healin from battle but will recover soon. Heals fast."

"Metal-Warrior is very good mate," said her land. She could imagine them nodding sagely if they had a head, "Query: If mate is well what troubles Good-Witch?"

She let the thoughts and worries flow through her in a disjointed ramble. Them speaking in several languages and the confusing feelings that brought forth. Her struggle to put aside their time sleeping on the couch. How she adored waking up in their embrace. How Steve's odd rejection hurt when it really shouldn't. How her feelings for Steve might be straying from the platonic and the fear that it may cost her Bucky.

Her land listened with unending patience as she let it all go. Once she was done they said, "Query: Does Good-Witch want Shield-Warrior as mate as well? Excitement at this prospect. Two mates better than one and they are both very strong. Will make for sturdy and healthy offspring!"

Willow laughed aloud at the simplistic viewpoint. The smile ghosted away from her face as the notion sank in and she asked herself that question. Did she want them both? It could just be her libido going wild but she had her doubts. She was in love with Bucky. She couldn't love that man more if she tried. So why was she plagued with these thoughts of Steve? He was supposed to be like a big brother to her but the giant stopped fitting in that box a long time ago.

Willow poured her spirit into her land. It was slightly larger now. Those three weeks of nervous energy were spent in cooking, cleaning, crafting, and claiming. Her land around her burst to life as she felt every living thing within her borders at once. 

The trees deep in slumber. The bear hibernating on the far western border that was pregnant with twins. She encouraged the health of the edible berries and roots near her den so she would have plenty to eat come the spring. A small herd of deer grazed a bit to the south. She helped where she could but there wasn't much to do with the chill in the air so she just used it as a deep meditation to get her thoughts in order. 

Things were far easier when viewed through the lens of the natural world. No wrongs or rights but simple facts. She loved Bucky with her entire soul. She was also deeply attracted to Steve. She wanted more mornings like this one with playful teasing and this close-knit bond that had formed with the three of them. She wanted to know what it would be like to fall asleep in their arms. On purpose. 

But that was the stuff of fantasy. A silly pipe dream. She would most likely have to settle for suppressed pining towards Steve if these feelings kept cropping up. With them being born in the era that they were she doubted Bucky would share. It was too much to ask. Too much of a risk. She danced on the knife's edge of something that threatened to tear her whole world apart.

Though calling the genuine friendship with Steve Rogers that she had ‘settling’ was more than a bit harsh. She had few people nearer and dearer to her heart. She could weather the storm of her emotions if it meant keeping that. She hoped.

She emerged from her communion with a fresh perspective and a lighter spirit. Domus. That was their name now. Latin for home and sometimes family. The thread-thin way they were still bound with her hands in the dirt meant that they had heard their new name. Mushrooms and low-light loving ferns sprouted around her in the wake of their gratitude.

She found the men on the couch in the living room. It really wasn't fair. Did these two have to be… gorgeous? There they were, reclined like cats on opposite ends of her couch, their limbs splayed. Two perfect specimens of the male form. She was around some of the most beautiful people on the planet on a regular basis but they didn't hold a candle to the way these two caught her eye. 

She was doomed. 

Shaking off those thoughts she asked, “Stevie? Would you mind helpin me get some firewood from the pile at the side of the house?”

“No problem,” He responded as he followed her out of the door. She wore a thick winter coat but he seemed fine in his usual tan leather jacket. She envied their durability sometimes. As they approached the corner of her house a snowball connected solidly with the back of her head. Willow whipped around to find him leaning on the wall casually.

“Who do you think you're foolin? That thing didn't throw itself,” said willow.

“You're the witch. It could have,” snarked Steve. 

She rolled her eyes and rounded the corner. As soon as she was out of view she scooped up a generous handful of snow and waited. And waited. And waited. Then a voice rang out behind her.

“Doll we have got to work on your situational awareness,” Steve said as he dumped armfuls of snow over her. She shouted at the bitter cold falling down the back of her coat. Spinning she tried to shove the snowball in her hand into his face but he blocked the blow and caught her wrist. Trying to pull her arm free was like trying to move a mountain. He smiled smugly and said, “Told you I could sneak.”

“I see,” Willow said. Her vision tinted green as she said, “ _imperium silvam_ ”

Steve’s cheeks tinted a deeper pink as his grip loosened. Willow broke from his hold as she made a swiping motion with the other hand. This made a thick branch of the birch tree next to them swing down and pelt Steve with the top layer of the snowbank. It was his turn to sputter in shock as the right side of him turned white with the powder.

Steve brushed himself off and gave her a look that made her knees weak, a challenge through lowered lashes. In an eyeblink, she was in his arms and dumped in the drift off of the porch behind her. She squealed at the sudden fall and cold that gripped her. She tried to extract herself from the snow but it only served to sink herself deeper. Steve stood laughing over her prone form. She threw a messy handful of snow at him and griped, “Don't just stand there!”

Steve let a few more chuckles loose but bent down to offer his hand. He pulled her back up with such force that Willow stumbled forward into his chest. For a few seconds, Steve held her steady. Then she made the grave mistake of looking up.

Steve’s eyes were startlingly, breathtakingly, blue. Bucky had eyes like the sea as a storm rolled in, steel blue and steeped in the promise of power. Steve’s were the ocean on a clear day and just a few shades darker than the open sky above. They were both so painfully beautiful. It wasn't fair. At that thought a quote from an older movie ran through her head. 

_You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is?_

A soft expression took his features as he stepped back while stating, “Je t'embrasserai un jour.5”

She futilely tried to suppress the blush that raged through her. Clearing her throat she walked past him to the firewood pile and gathered as much as she could carry. 

Bucky’s rich laugh rang from around the corner as he said, “È a questo che stiamo lavorando, no?6”

Steve smiled at him then one of the knotted logs that were a terror to chop got his attention. She used those to destress sometimes which was tempting if her dip in the snow hadn't happened. It had soaked through her pants and chilled her legs. 

“Hey Buck. Watch her face,” said Steve.

She gave him a look of careful indifference. He held the log, eleven inches in diameter and about one and a half feet long, with both hands on one end, fingers digging into the heartwood. The fact that his fingers were indenting the material would have been impressive enough but then he, with barely a grunt of effort, split the log lengthwise with his bare hands with a great cracking of wood. Willow’s jaw hit the floor along with the halves. 

“Holy shit…” she breathed as she nearly dropped the firewood in her hands. Her heart slammed in her chest. It was one thing to know these men were strong. To see some of their feats on the news. It was another thing entirely to see Steven Rogers tear a log apart like it was a sheet of paper.

“What? No ‘stars and stones’ for that,” said a chuckling Bucky. With a slight wince he bent to pick up one of the halves that landed near his foot. He snapped it into quarters lengthwise and handed it back to Steve. She studiously ignored the burn that the display of raw power ignited within her and set about hauling her share inside. 

The boys followed her in the house. As she set up the logs and kindling on the grate in her fireplace an idea formed. They wanted to make her blush? Fine. She could play that game too. As she took one of the quarters from Steve she said, “I used to take my frustrations out with the axe on those. Had to do that for seven or so years.”

“What changed?” said Steve, handing her the opening on a silver platter.

“The wood I work with now don't need an axe,” she stated simply as she took the box of matches off of the hearth and lit the fire. Willow turned back to Steve to see him red as her tomatoes in summer.

Bucky snorted and said, “Glad to be of service, doll, but don't you dare lament your dry spell of less than a decade. I hadn't gotten any since the forties till I met you.”

“At least you have had sex,” said Steve glibly. His blush raced down his neck as he muttered, “I said that out loud.”

They stared at him in shared disbelief. Bucky was the first to break the silence with, “Goddamn you look like that now and you're still a virgin?” He shook his head with a sigh, “Good to know lil’ Stevie’s still in there somewhere.”

“Hey!”

"Oh don't give me that. You and smooth mix like oil and water," said Buck as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

It made no sense and Willow found herself openly gaping at the man. The blonde squirmed under her stare and asked, “What?”

“Oh! Oops. Sorry. That just threw me for a loop is all. You’re a golden retriever shoved into the body of a Greek god so you bein virginal shocked me,” Willow said quickly.

Steve explained in a rush, “I didn't have the greek god look going for me for most of my life. Then the war happened, I got frozen for seventy years, then shoved face-first into the twenty-first century and had to be Captain America. My love life took a back seat to it all.”

“That and ‘casual’ ain't a word in your vocabulary,” said Bucky as he sat by the fire.

“Heh. Yeah,” said Steve shoving his hands into his pockets and staring at the floor, “I have yet to find the right dance partner so-to-speak.”

"Any partner in mind?” Willow asked. The words left her mouth before she could think better of it. 

“Yeah, actually. I’m pretty sure she feels the same too,” he replied. 

A spare shard of hope died just like that. What the hell was she doing hoping for this in the first place? And why did it hurt like this? She shut those negative emotions down, locking them deep inside to unpack later behind a mental door made of steel.

Her hand was still on the hearth. She drew a little peace from her land through it. The stones of her fireplace and the wood of her home were all materials that conducted her magic beautifully. Though she could not sink her soul into her land from inside her home she could talk to them and thus take comfort from their presence.

“Query: Good-Witch is distressed?” said Domus, the emotions distant and echoing.

“Answer: Affirmative. Do not worry. Sadness will pass eventually,” she replied. 

“Go to square cave. I have gift. Will lift the spirit of Good-Witch,” they said with confidence. As the connection faded she was made aware of the eyes on her.

“Sorry about that, boys. My land needed a word,” she said. They gave her a questioning look and she explained how she spoke with Domus without touching the ground. Willow continued, “They also need my immediate presence in the basement so if y'all will excuse me.”

She left without waiting for a reply. Bucky spat something harsh in Italian at Steve but her internal chaos paid it no heed. As soon as the basement door was shut she unlocked a little of the strange grief. 

As it stabbed through her she was left breathless and confused. Why was this happening? Did she really want them so badly? Her mind violently flung her back to waking in their arms. The rightness of being held so delicately by people so imposing. What was wrong with her? Was Bucky, loving and generous Bucky, really not enough? Selfishness is what this was.

Tears had slid silently down her face. She wiped them with the back of her sleeve and descended the stairs. Kneeling once more she dug her fingers into the soil. Domus instantly flooded her with feelings of peace and comfort, like they hugged her soul directly. They simply said, “Tell.”

She didn't just unlock the emotions. She broke the door off of its hinges and let them burst free like a geyser. The wants and needs. Desire and confusion. The unmitigated guilt she felt at her own heart betraying her. Frigga gave her the perfect man. The goddess probably hated her for throwing her gift in her face. More importantly, Bucky was going to hate her. Because when he found out, and he would, she was going to be alone. Again. 

Domus said, as if trying to temper her frayed soul, “Confusion. Metal-Warrior would abandon Good-Witch? Seems like nonsense. Good-Witch just wants two mates. They are best males for Good-Witch to court. It would be great foolishness not to take Good-Witch.”

Willow thought of trying to explain human social dynamics to a millennia-old nature spirit but gave up before trying. After letting all of that out she felt tired. A bit hollow inside. She simply said, “Shield-Warrior desires different mate. Saddened but accepting.”

The pure outrage that she felt from Domus at even the mere suggestion of someone else being a better candidate than Willow made her smile in spite of herself. Then a small object brushed up underneath her right hand. She picked it up and was stricken with a new cavalcade of emotions.

It was another sphere. The size was exactly the same as the first with the same thin vein of gold down the center. She examined it in the low light of the basement. One side was labradorite of a rich deep blue that shimmered in its swirling grain. The other was faceted quartz clear as a diamond. As stunning as it was, as much as she loved Domus for thinking of it, it was physical evidence of her desire. A want she had only just become aware of.

“Willow,” Came a voice from behind her. Bucky.

_No. No no nonono…_

“We came to check on you. Found you crying but your hand was in the dirt so we let you finish talking,” he said calmly. The serenity of Bucky Barnes could mean so many things. Fresh tears fell as he said, “Why are you crying Moya lyubov' (my love)?”

“Because I’m going to lose one of the best things to ever happen to me. You,” Willow replied, jumping slightly from the pain his sweet turn of phrase caused. Then her heart sank ever lower. She didn't mean to say that. She recalled how she had to envision the pain and lock it behind a door. A door she just busted down instead of unlocking. That could only mean one thing.

“Why do you think that?” He said. She heard shuffling steps and he said, “No. Stay, Stevie. Who is that for?”

Willow smiled bitterly at the stone and said, “You know who. You probably figured out why. Before any other questions, I need to say somethin. In a botched attempt to temporarily seal my reactions I have done the opposite. You need to know I can't lie about my emotions right now and will have no verbal filter whatsoever. Do not ask me anything you don't want the answers to.”

“Witch thing?” Bucky asked. Willow nodded, “Are you suggestable in any way?”

“No,” Willow said with a watery smile, “No one can make me do anythin I wouldn't normally do so there is no need to worry on that front. I am of sound mind. I’m just incapable of keeping anything in when it comes to matters of the heart, forced into both truth and talkativeness. Be glad you’re not Domus. He just got a spiritual earful.”

A fern sprouted by her hand to show that they heard. She petted it in gratitude.

“Okay. Do you want to have this conversation right now?” 

“Yes and no. Yes so I can get it over with and no because I’m dreading it,” Willow said as her voice shook. She breathed deep and answered, “Yes. Though I don't like the fact that I can't hold anything back I see that waiting would do more harm than good. I’m tired and scared and as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Then look at me, Willow.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I don't want to see the look of betrayal on your face. Because I know you know what this is,” She said holding the trinket up.

“And who it's for. How long have you felt like this?” Bucky asked as he sat behind her. She heard the metal of his hand clink on the concrete and his sigh as he got as comfortable as he could. 

“All of it is rather new. I've only been made truly aware of it today though my mind often travels back to that morning I woke in both of your arms so I should have realized it sooner,” Willow said, turning the orb so it sparkled in the dim fluorescent light overhead.

"Do you love me?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. Gods yes. More than the air in my lungs."

“I love you too. Will you look at me, moya malen’kaya Baba Yaga?"

Willow paused her fidgeting and her brows drew down. Hope and trepidation fought like rabid dogs inside her. She concentrated on not hyperventilating and turned around on the ground to face him. Bucky was sitting flush with the cinderblock wall, his arms resting on his knees and head leaned back. The way his hair framed his face just highlighted everything that was Bucky. 

Willow blurted as she shook her head, "Damn it all you are one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen," Bucky huffed a laugh but said nothing. Then she actually saw his expression, with his odd bittersweet smile, and whispered, "You're not... angry?"

Steve snorted out, “That's what I said.”

Bucky laughed at his friend's comment then explained, "No, I am not. You have done nothing to betray me. You never would do anything purposefully to hurt me," Bucky licked his lips and said with a mild blush, "Besides. It's not like I can blame you for the thoughts I've had for weeks."

Tension snapped inside her and relief flooded Willow’s every fiber. She was almost dizzy with it. She wasn't going to lose him! Then the rest of what he said finally registered. Every synapse in her brain came to a grinding halt, "...What?"

“You heard me,” Bucky said. He gave that half-smile she loved so much. He stood slowly and offered his hand, “Now get up off the concrete. We all need to talk about this and I’m not doing that in a dusty basement.”

She laughed and said, “As much as I want to take that your ribs are still broken. I don't want to hurt you.”

Wordlessly and with unsure steps Steve came to stand next to Bucky and offer his hand to her as well. The men stood in mirrored stances with their hands out for her, Steve’s right and Bucky’s left. Willow’s eyes searched theirs in turn and found care, compassion, and the potential for something wondrous that her soul desperately yearned for. Willow reached up and grasped their hands firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1She is mean. Why did you keep her?  
> 2I like it when she's mean.  
> 3Your reactions to what we have done have shown me that you are attracted to him. We are planning to court you and make you ours. Does that sound like a plan?  
> 4 It sounds like a wonderful plan.  
> 5I will kiss you one day.  
> 6That's what we're working on, isn't it?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief referenced PTSD. There will also be frank discussions of sex in this chapter.

They settled on the couch in her living room after Willow changed her damp clothing that had gathered the dust and grime that all basements seemed to have in spades. She sat between them, feet tucked beneath her, with Bucky on her left and Steve on her right. The orb seemingly burned a hole in the pocket of her dark leggings to the beat of her racing heart. 

Steve was the first to speak. He drew a deep breath and said, “It's safe to say that that night changed things for us. All of us. I saw the sphere and I think I know what it means but I… want to hear it from you. I need to know I'm not grasping at straws.”

The vulnerable tone and downcast eyes pulled at her. She turned to Bucky with a silent question. A raised brow that asked, “Are you okay with this?” 

Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. He picked up her left hand to kiss in reassurance then nodded to his friend. A jutting of his chin that said, “Go on. He’s waiting.”

Willow reached out, her hand slightly trembling, and caressed Steve’s face. His eyes drifted shut as he leaned into her palm, his mild stubble scraping it and sending her pulse jumping. Willow withdrew the orb from her pocket. She was really about to do this.

With an unsure but shining smile, she said, “This is the second of its kind. A work of art made by a primordial spirit because they read the deepest desires of my soul and wholly approved,” Steve opened his eyes and she saw his raw hope. His yearning to be accepted into her heart right next to his best friend and brother in arms. She murmured as she ran her thumb along his cheekbone, “I want you, Steven. So badly. I want this. Me, you and him? I would be the luckiest woman to ever walk the earth,” Willow sat back, looking from man to man and said, “If you take this, if you two give me this chance, I am never ever lettin you go.”

“Good,” said Steve as he drew closer. Taking a shaking breath he said, “Then I accept.” 

With those three words, it felt as if a piece of her life she had no idea was missing slid firmly into place. They were hers. The air of the room shifted from nervous tension to elated relief. These weeks of suppression and guilt were over. Steve and Bucky shared looks of boyish glee as they surged forward. Willow found herself back in that embrace she couldn't shake herself from thinking about. Their arms encircled her. Their scent suffused her. Her eyes misted as joy filled every ounce of her soul.

Willow held the stone out to Steve. He took it reverently and said, "I need to say something," He set the gift down on the coffee table and knelt in front of Willow, moving the table with a wood-on-wood groan. He took both of her hands in his and said, "I am so sorry."

"Whatever for?" 

He squeezed her fingers as he said, "For making you think I ever wanted anyone else. That was not my intent at all. I only realized how it sounded after it left my mouth and Bucky verbally tore into me. I deserved it and, " As he spoke in his guilt-fueled speed, Willow was touched by his earnestness. She would have felt the same had the roles been reversed. The poor thing was torn apart but she didn't hold any of that against him. The joke was cute looking back. The woman was, indeed, very interested. If he stopped in his tirade for a moment she could let him know all of this but he would not stop talking. She had a crazy idea as he continued with, " When we found you crying it took all of my self-control not to- Mmph!"

Willow had let go of his hands to make room for herself then launched forward to silence his mouth with hers. The kiss was an electric current that passed from his soft lips to hers. He pulled back from the shock to blink a few times. A moment passed where she thought she may have been too bold but his grin and disbelieving laugh tossed that notion aside. Steve said tenderly, “I told you I would kiss you one day when I pulled you out of the snow. I didn't know it would be today.”

Before she knew it his arms were around her and he kissed back with the smile still pulling at his lips. She melted against him and her hands wound their way around his thick neck. The gentleness of his kiss contended with how he crushed her to his torso. One hand cradled the back of her head, fingers woven in her hair, and the other braced her back. Every nerve she had felt alive with the firey need that gripped her. She let out a small whimper when their tongues met and she tasted him for the first time. 

"Holy. Shit. You two are going to need to stop that," Bucky growled. Willow pulled back as a small wave of concern took her. Was this too much too quickly? Then she watched him adjust the way he sat, how his eyes were hooded with his breathing labored, and realization dawned. He continued, "Don't worry. This ain't jealousy talking. That was one of the hottest fucking things I have ever seen. I just had to end that... delightful show because I can't join in the way I want in my condition." 

In Steve’s sudden enthusiasm his hand pressed her flush to him which meant her still folded legs were wide open. The man was nearly on top of her and the only reason she hadn't fallen back at that angle was the single arm that held her up with ease. Willow imagined she looked like the cover of a cheap romance novel. 

“You know,” Said Steve with a conspiratory air in her ear. His hot breath on her neck sent chills down her spine, “It was Bucky’s idea to have me speak in french. Then his to reply in Italian.”

“Was it now?” asked Willow, “So all of that was on purpose?”

“We wanted to see if you were even interested before asking you to go steady with two men. Obviously you are,” said Bucky. He leaned back into an open position that reminded her of a king reclining in a throne. His head gently rested on the tips of the first three fingers of his left hand. The composure he exuded after he drove her nuts the entire day ticked her off. Time for a bit of revenge.

She gave Bucky the warning of a devilish grin before she seized the collar of Steve’s t-shirt in both fists and hauled him into a kiss that made her own toes curl. Willow’s back arched as she unfolded her legs to wrap them around his waist. This earned her a deep pleased rumble from Steve’s chest that reverberated through her. It was one of the most erotic sounds she had ever heard. He drove her roughly back into the cushions. Willow’s hips ached sweetly with the strain of the massive man over her. His hands dug into her hips as he deepened the kiss, entwining his tongue with hers, and she saw stars.

“Oh come on! Now that’s just mean!” called Bucky. Steve and Willow broke apart to laugh. Bucky was biting his fist and glaring at them while his titanium arm gripped the arm of the sofa for dear life. The fabric made a squeaking sound as if it was about to tear and his hand opened. He groaned quietly, “Goddamn. You two are gonna be the death of me…”

“I thought you liked it when she’s mean?” Asked Steve. Mischief tinged his voice and he bent to kiss her again. He thought he was going to get off scot-free. It was cute. She closed the distance but instead of the passion he was expecting she swiftly, but not enough to actually harm him, bit his bottom lip. Steve reared back with, “Hey! What was that for?”

“For goin along with his hair-brained scheme and drivin me up the wall!” said Willow.

“If that's the price I pay for making you blush like I did this morning I do so gladly,” said Steve with a chuckle. Willow gave him her best mock-glare that dissolved before his suddenly affectionate expression. He brought her up to a sitting position on the couch and rested his forehead against hers. He asked in a low voice, “So I take it you forgive me for earlier?”

“Of course I do,” she said, “If I never forgave an Avenger for every time they were socially inept I wouldn't have friends.”

Bucky tried to reply, something witty she was sure, but the phone rang. The closest phone was the wall-mounted one by the archway in the kitchen. Steve let her up and she answered, “Hello?”

“Willow,” said an emotionless Tony. Her heart plummeted from its height. No jokes. No ‘hey there Sabrina.’ Just her name, “I need to talk to Bucky if he’s up to it. Steve if he’s not.”

The men appeared in the archway of the kitchen and Bucky held out his hand for the phone, super hearing cluing him in. He answered with, “What’s going on?” Willow could hear a muffled response from Tony and Bucky’s face fell, paling with whatever news Tony had to offer. He closed his eyes and cursed, fast and foul, in four different languages, “How? Do we have a rat? I’m gonna kill whoever it is.”

Steve and Willow shared glances of concern as he finished the call. Bucky just focused on breathing for a while and they let him have his moment of calm. When he opened his eyes she swore The Asset peeked out at them for a split second. As if checking on them.

“The press somehow found out I’m still alive,” he said in a dangerous whisper that cut through the room like a razor. His head dropped as he leaned on the wall with both hands, “They also think I’m still the Asset. It’s a smear campaign.”

Horror struck Steve and Willow dumb. They stood in her kitchen trying to process the fact that the public thinks he’s still HYDRA’s puppet. A cold-blooded murderer. Steve ran his fingers roughly through his hair and sat heavily down at the kitchen table. He said, “They couldn't kill you. They couldn't capture you. Now they're going to try to ruin you. If hydra can't have you no one can. At least we've planned for this.”

“That plan is in action right now. Tony is holding a press conference in five, but this means I am going to be in the public eye a lot sooner than we wanted. The SHIELD trainees and compound staff are being questioned at a separate site and are on paid time off until we find the leak,” Bucky said. Then continued with a sardonic laugh, “Get this.The headline is accusing the Avengers of co-operating with HYDRA with a pic of me covered in blood unloading from an Avengers helicarrier.”

“They what?!” Steve snarled.

Revulsion at the moles actions shifted to a searing and all-consuming rage. They were claiming Buck was still under the pseudo-nazi’s thumb and that the Avengers, and by extension Steve, were complicit in their monstrous acts. In the exploitation of one of their own. How dare they? One word rang like a church bell at a funeral through her mind.

_Mine._

The damper on her emotions had healed a bit which meant she didn't blind her lovers when her magic roared flaming to the surface. It crackled around her in time with her ragged breathing. The house rumbled as the earth shook beneath their feet. She wanted more than anything to go on the warpath and hunt whoever was responsible for this.

“Woah. Willow. Look at me doll,” Said Bucky as he gripped her shoulders. She met his eyes and saw her power reflected in them. Her eyes were passed glowing and into the green fire stage. She probably looked so inhuman at that moment.

“They're hurtin you. They're hurtin him,” She said tilting her head in Steve’s direction. Her voice had a reverb to it, “Not to mention my friends. If I ever find out who has done this… They need to pray for mercy from someone else. I have none.”

Bucky held her head in his hands and started to laugh in earnest, “I can't believe I’m the one saying this but, honey, we can't actually kill the leak.”

“We need information and they need to get sent to prison for spreading top secret information,” Said Steve as he wrapped his arms around her waist, unconcerned with the raw arcane energies she was throwing around, “No murder. Even if I want to too.”

Their touch grounded her and her breaths came more easily. Slowly, so painfully slowly, her power ebbed from her. She replaced that mental door and relaxed into their hold. They murmured praise as the last of her magic winked out and she blinked back into reality.

“Thank you,” she told them, “Usually when I’m that angry I have somethin to direct it at.”

“That's what we're here for,” said Bucky as he kissed her on the forehead. A long moment of contemplation passed before he ground his teeth and said, “Why did this have to happen right as we get together? I wanted to take all of us dancing and now I have to do damage control and interviews with pushy reporters and deal with paparazzi.”

Willow watched his thoughts spiral and she said, “You're still healin. That isn't happenin today. Or tomorrow. Stark has got this. And we've got you. Come here.”

Bucky yanked her out of Steve’s hold and buried his face in the left crook of her neck and mumbled, “They're all gonna think im still a goddamned monster… I did terrible things.”

She combed her fingers through his hair and nestled her face next to his. She soothed, “They made you do terrible things. They split your mind in two and made a weapon out of one of the halves. We will set the record straight if I have to go to every office of every newspaper in the country myself and give testimony.”

Steve reached over Willow and squeezed his shoulder, “I was there through the good and the bad nights. You have made amazing progress. The Asset used to come out almost daily and now it happens maybe once a month.”

“I wouldn't be shocked if he makes a visit soon with all this shit going on,” Bucky said with venom as he lifted his head.

“Good thing you accepted help from Loki, huh?” asked Willow.

“We still haven't tested that. He’s calmer,” Bucky said tapping his temple, “but it's kinda hard to trust the word of the God of Lies.”

“He didn't hurt me the last time we met regardless,” Said Willow, “I don't think he wanted to.”

Bucky made a noncommittal grunt in response. Steve made his way over to her record player and flicked through her collection below it and said, “Willow has decades worth of music, all of us can cook, and were snowed in any way. How about we have that date here? No risk of press. No pressure from the outside. Just us having a good time while figuring out what this is.”

“I’d have a better time if my ribs weren't busted,” Bucky bemoaned. Then his eyes lit up, “You have something that will heal internal wounds.”

“Sugar that’s gonna hurt. A lot,” Willow warned, “You don't have to do this for a stay-at-home date.”

Bucky smiled and said, “Though your concern is touching it’s unwarranted. I guarantee I've been in far worse pain for far worse reasons than wanting to be at a hundred percent for my best girl.”

She searched his eyes before deciding it was his body and his decision. He had obviously weighed the risks. She gathered her ingredients for the second time that day and made the tea. As usual when she used her magic to do anything Steve’s attention never left her for an instant. His enthusiasm for her gift lifted her heart. 

Her magic suffused the concoction as she poured the boiling water over the powder in the mug, her motes falling in with the liquid. Soon the tea took on a metallic teal hue and she slid it over saying, “Once it's cool enough to drink try to drink it all at once.”

Bucky simply nodded and waited. When the steam wasn't as thick he suddenly grabbed the mug and downed the concoction in three fast gulps. Bucky tensed all over when he set it down on the table. Veins stood out on his forehead and arm with the strain and sweat beaded on his forehead but he didn't make a sound. The plates of his cybernetic shifted restlessly before he went limp on the table before him and tried to catch his breath. Willow and Steve were at his sides in an instant. 

“Son. Of. A. Bitch. That hurt,” Bucky growled at the tabletop. 

“Mogu li ya kosnut'sya tebya? (May I touch you?)” she asked, her hand hovering over his left shoulder.

“Molodets (Well done), Willow,” Bucky said once he could speak, “Konechno (Of course.)”

She petted down the smooth metal with one hand and down his back with the other. He leaned into her body as Steve asked, “Do you feel better after that at least?”

Bucky stretched and inhaled deeply, “I can finally breathe but now I'm starving.”

“Sounds like it’s time to make the dinner part of that date, huh?” she asked and punctuated the question with a kiss to Bucky’s temple. They both agreed quickly.

Willow thought she enjoyed cooking with Bucky once they got together but cooking with them both was on a whole other level. There wasn't a moment where they didn't take any opportunity to touch her that was presented. Her heart almost couldn't take how happy this glimpse into their shared future made her. If this is what her life could be then she was going to be the most joyous woman in existence.

As they ate their meal they got to talking. Mostly Steve and Willow talked while Bucky ate like he was going for gold. Willow sat between them with Steve on her left and Bucky on her right. Steve reached out to squeeze her hand with a shy blush to his cheeks. Then she felt it.

The fluttering in her chest. Her mouth going a bit dry. The stirring in her soul. There was only one other time she felt like this. It was the day Bucky invited her to the compound for the first time. Willow realized, as Steve picked up her hand to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles, that she was falling for him. Frigga didn't hate her. Frigga doubly blessed her. Willow made a silent vow right there that she would do whatever it took to keep them. 

“You alright dollface?” asked Steve kindly. She had apparently been staring at him. 

With a quick shake of her head she replied, “Oh. Yeah. Just zoned out is all.”

Bucky snickered behind her and said, “You know you can just admit you were picturing him naked now. He’s your boyfriend too.”

“Bucky Barnes! Get your head outta the gutter,” she said, trying and failing to push the broad man, “That is not where my head was.”

“No need to say it like that,” Steve playfully pouted, “Way to ruin a man’s ego.”

Willow elbowed him and said, “Darlin’ if I wanted to ruin your ego you’d know it.”

“Really?”

Willow stood and gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. She really shouldn't poke the bear with her next comment but it was too easy. With a saucy wink she said, “Absolutely… short stack.”

Steve’s shoulders stiffened at that particular callback. The man knew she wasn't talking about his height. Bucky’s jaw dropped before his smile grew wicked, “I do believe our doll just issued you a challenge there Stevie.”

Steve stood with deceptive calm and said, “You know, Buck, you told me she was a firecracker. What you neglected to mention was...” Willow gulped thin air at the look in Steve’s eye, unblinking and intense. He moved faster than she could track. Between one breath and the next he was on her. His hands gripped her hips like vices into the meat of her thighs as he simultaneously picked her up and slammed her against the wall by the back door before kissing her senseless. Steve growled in her ear while still addressing Bucky, “...that she was a glutton for punishment. Let’s get one thing straight. The only reason I am not _showing you_ just how wrong ‘short stack’ is right now is because we're not quite there yet in our relationship. Mark my words, mon petit, the next time that nickname leaves your lips we're going to have to set a safeword.”

She couldn't have heard that right. That’s impossible. A safeword? How did Steve “blushes like a mad man at dirty jokes” Rogers know what a _safeword_ was? Then the revelation hit that Captain America sounded suspiciously like a dom. The blonde leaned back and, supporting her with just one hand and his waist, shut her mouth with a click of teeth.

Bucky slapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder and asked, “Alright. Who led you down this path of darkness and when can I buy them a drink?”

“It was Nat with a poorly timed leather joke. I don't know why you two are so surpri- ised,” Steve said, stuttering as he saw the wreck he made of Willow. A slow smirk spread over his face and he asked in a barely-there whisper, “Do we need a safeword, kitten?”

“I prefer the traffic light system myself,” Willow said once her brain came back online. Steve nodded his understanding. Red meaning stop, yellow meaning slow down and take caution and green meaning they were good with it. 

“Woah woah woah. Hold the phone," Bucky said with his hands up," Let me get this straight. On top of everything else that makes you the most perfect woman on the planet I find out you're kinky too?” Asked Bucky to Steve's open surprise, “Now why didn't I know this information?”

“Because I didn't think you would be comfortable with any of that with what little I know of your history,” Willow replied with a heated face. Steve put her down as she said, “I didn't want to trigger anything.”

"You both were going to repress bits and pieces of yourselves for my sake. No. This ends tonight," Bucky ordered, cutting the air with his hand, "If we're going to make this work we need to communicate. Got it?" When they both nodded he continued with, "Good. Now you were partially right. I refuse to be restrained or gaged in any way but had I known that I could do that to you... it would have already happened."

This led to a long conversation about preferences. They learned that Steve was a switch that occasionally liked to give up control. This blended perfectly with Willow who liked to take the reins at times. Bucky was strictly dominant which shocked exactly no one. They discussed things off-limits and what specifically was allowed between Steve and Willow. Bucky's answer was everything apparently to which Willow shyly agreed. He said on the topic, "Free reign. What you two do and when you do it is up to you whether I'm here or not. I don't feel an ounce of jealousy with Stevie. Though if I'm here I'd like an invite."

“I’m of the same mind,” replied Steve, “Seems unfair to ask you all to stop anything since I’m the newcomer.”

“You want an invite too?” teased Willow.

Steve bit his lip and crooned, “If you knew half of what I’ve thought about when I’ve caught you two making out like teenagers you wouldn't need to ask that question.”

The visions that danced in her head at that admission were intoxicating. They studied, gazes traveling up and down her like hungry wolves. She was certain if she made one wrong move they would pounce. The men exchanged glances in silent communication and Steve stalked forward to cage her in with his arms on the wall. He bent forward and murmured in her ear, "With all this in the open I hope you know how hard it is keeping my hands off of you," he brushed his lips down the side of her neck, making her shudder, "Oh the things I want to do to you."

“Mmm,” She hummed in agreement. Willow was right there with him. Her body had never screamed for anything more than to drag them both upstairs and lock away the world. She would not make it so easy however. She closed her eyes to cover the spell she was about to perform and captured his lips with hers. It was significantly harder to use her gift without speech but it could be done. He nibbled at her bottom lip and all her focus nearly snapped. Once it was near completion she pulled away and whispered in his ear, “That would require you catching me first.”

Twin blunt branches sprouted over her shoulders from her wooden wall and knocked him back and into Bucky before retracting just as quickly. Wasting no time she bolted out of the back door rattling off the spell that gave her control of her land. Masculine laughter flowed from the house in her wake.

If it wasn't for the snow she would lead them through the woods. As it was Steve was gaining on her fast as she ran down her wrap-around porch. Willow turned her head and smirked right as his arms reached for her. Giggling she said, " _Silvam Porta!_

She dropped through the green ring of her portal to pop up ten feet behind him. Teleportation through the dead wood of her porch wasn't nearly as easy as the soil of her land so she could only do it once during this game. The astonished look on his face was worth it. She mock saluted him before she ran the other way.

As Willow was about to turn a second corner Bucky dropped into her path seemingly from nowhere. In an instant, he spun her, had both of her wrists in one hand behind her back, and the other fisted in the roots of her hair. 

"Drop the magic, babydoll," he breathed against her neck.

" _Factum Est._ " 

"Good girl. Now how do I alert Stevie that I've got you. Oh, i know," Bucky said before scraping his teeth across the most sensitive part of her nape. A moan broke free of her throat and raging need weakened her knees.

Soon Steve appeared and slowly sauntered to them until he loomed over the witch held prone in Bucky's grip. Hands in his pockets he said, his voice deepened in arousal belying his calm exterior, "I have such plans. A few dates and a whole lot of romance before I took you to bed. I may not have had sex but I’m a quick study and already know how to use my hands and mouth,” Steve waved Bucky forward and they pressed her between their hard bodies, Steve carefully keeping his pelvis away from her. Bucky had no such shyness and she felt just how much he was enjoying her bit of fun. Bucky’s hands trailed down her sides as Steve cradled her face and growled, “But I'm finding myself wanting to skip the dates for now, haul you to that huge bed of yours, and make you forget how to do anything but scream our names. So choose your next words very carefully.”

This was her out if she wanted to take things slow. She appreciated the offer but she had never craved anything more than these two beautiful men. Willow wanted to make them hers in the most primal way possible. She had dug her own grave with her earlier words and little game of chase. She placed and decorated her headstone with, “You can try... old man.”

They both chuckled darkly and Willow knew she wasn't getting much sleep that night.1 _______________________ 

She woke when Bucky jerked beside her. Willow placed a calming hand over his heart and started a stream of soothing words. Usually that calmed him back into sleep but this time he bolted upright with her hand caught in a tight titanium grip.

Willow blearily looked up to find it wasnt Bucky staring back. He dropped her hand when he realized who the limb belonged to and said, “Prinoshu izvineniya.”

“Hello soldier,” Willow took her hand back and said, “I don't know a lot of russian yet darlin. You're gonna have to speak english.”

“I said I apologize. Had I known it was my assignment touching me I wouldnt have grabbed you like that,” he said blankly. The soldier took in their sleeping arrangement. Bucky was to her right while Steve lay sprawled with an arm thrown over her waist on her left. The soldier’s brow furrowed as he asked, “Wait… Why are we all naked?”

She couldn't help the hearty laugh that burbled forth as she said, “Why do you think?”

“Who did my other half have sex with?” he asked.

“Just me?” Willow said, confused. To her knowledge both Buck and Steve were straight.

“Then why is he naked too?” the soldier asked. 

“Oh! Because he had sex with me too,” she said. The ache between her thighs was a testament to the previous night's wonderful activities.

The soldier processed that information in silence for a while before saying, “Securing the romantic affections of both The Winter Soldier and Captain America is strategically sound. I applaud you,” Willow giggled again and he asked, “How was that funny?” 

“Domus would like you. They said nearly the same thing. But what y’all are missin is the fact that I love Bucky,” she said. She caressed Steve's arm and blushed when she said, “And I’m fallin for Steve. I didn't do this for strategy.”

“You love him even though I live in his head? You are aware of who I am, yes?” 

She kindly smiled at him and replied, “Of course I am. You're the other half of the same whole I love. You have done horrible things under the threat of torture. You and he will one day heal and merge so to love Bucky Barnes is to love you as well.”

The soldier considered that for a moment and said, “That makes me wish I was capable of that emotion. I am going to do a perimeter check and for that I require clothing. Where does he keep them?”

“In his room down the hall on the left.”

“Are you aware of where he keeps his firearms?”

“No but I’m sure he has a few. I’ll ask where he’s stashed them in the mornin,” Willow said with a yawn, “If you need to be armed for this my gun safe is in Steve’s room across from Buck’s in the closet. The combo is 45, 83, 26. Return whatever you take unloaded and where you found it please.”

“Right,” He said getting out of bed, “Go back to sleep. You need eight hours to be fully operational and I don't know how long you've slept thus far.”

Willow snuggled closer to Steve and said, “Good night to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Sorry reader! Your smut is in another castle! --->https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163861
> 
> ^^^  
> That right there is why this thing took so long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of ending this fic soon but worry not. I am doing a sequel!


	25. Steven Grant Rogers

Steve smiled as he pulled into the garage beneath the compound. He dismounted from his parked Harley and took the gifts from his saddlebag. He scanned the area, instinctively looking for threats. Not that he was expecting someone to be dumb enough to try something literally under HQ's nose. If it wasn't for the sheer amount of money in the vehicles around him he would swear it was just like any other underground parking lot you found at a mall. Until the ceiling spoke up with, "Good evening Captain Rogers. Shall I alert Miss Brown-Dugan or Sergeant Barnes of your arrival?”

“No thanks JARVIS.”

“Very well.”

He needed some time to gather his scattered thoughts. He carried two thin gifts. One was a rare copy of Batman #25 as his secret Santa present for Sam in a hard acrylic case. The other was for Willow. It was finally done. Images of her, her and Buck, her and Steve or all three of them filled every page of the sketchbook she gave him for Samhain. It wasn't a flower pulled from ancient myth but he hoped she would accept his courting present anyway.

The only page not present was the one with her message on it. That he had framed in his room. It was one of the most valuable things he owned. He almost couldn't believe that a raid on a hydra facility during the war could have had such far-reaching consequences for him personally. 

Steve picked up the sound of the party as the elevator rose, his nerves rising with it. The doors hissed open to a party in full swing, cheery music, and happy voices throughout the space. Friends, colleagues, and their families filled the compound living room to the brim with smiling faces and shared laughter. Most dressed in business casual or ugly sweaters. Or somehow both in Tony’s case. He scanned over the milling groups of people.

Peter and Shuri were in an animated conversation about strawberries by the snacks on the breakfast bar while MJ sat and sketched. Loki was sitting in a corner reading with Edgar snugly tucked on his shoulder, the bird dozing a bit. Shining metal caught his eye from across the room near the exit to the balcony. Bucky sat in a grey armchair, one pulled from his apartment for extra seating most likely, with his left arm held up in Willow's hands.

Steve's heart did a stutter-step in his chest at the woman standing next to Bucky. Willow's hair was in a high bun and her long sleeve emerald turtleneck dress hugged her every curve. She was radiant, her eyes bright as she motioned to the bracelet on Buck's wrist and explained something to Strange who was nodding along. He needed to stop staring like a love-struck idiot before he got caught.

He worked his way through the crowd toward his friend and girlfriend. Willow stopped in the middle of her sentence when she spotted him. Her grin lit brighter than any Christmas tree and melted the stress of the last month of wrestling press narratives away in an instant. She kissed the back of Bucky’s hand, dropped it, and lept into Steve’s waiting arms with a happy squeal of his name. 

He returned her enthusiasm tenfold as he squeezed her as tight as he could without causing pain. Steve wanted nothing more than to kiss his best gal right there and then but he couldn't. Not yet. When she gasped out a giggle he let her feet touch the floor again. 

She looked up into his eyes, hers reflecting the tiny lights around them looking like stars in space, and he suddenly forgot how breathing worked. Her brow creased a bit as she looked past him to the ceiling. He followed her gaze and saw a green sprig of mistletoe he hadn't noticed.

"How scandalous! The Big Blue Boyscout caught under the mistletoe with his best friend's girl…" Tony called as he wove through the people. He tisked in mock reproach then said, "Rules are rules, aren't they Rogers?"

That sly grin that Tony wore needed to be wiped off of his face. He probably figured that Steve would blush timidly and back down but all Steve needed was the green light from the other two. Buck nodded so subtly that anyone without super senses wouldn't have seen it. He looked to the beautiful dame in his arms and saw a glint of mischief in her onyx eyes. He was golden.

With a great put-upon sigh Steve said, “You heard him, dollface. Rules are rules.”

One hand flashed to the back of her head and the other to her spine he dipped her with a flourish and kissed her breathless. Silence greeted them before mixed cheers, noises of confusion, and, weirdly enough, groans of defeat met their ears.

Bucky laughed and said, “You have always been such a drama queen. Quit hogging our girl, punk.”

He returned a flushed and giggling Willow to her feet as he said, “I ain't hogging her, jerk. You had her for a month before I came into the picture.”

“Yeah?” Bucky replied, “Well it's not my fault you've always been a bit slow on the uptake.”

“Fucking finally…” Said Natasha.

Tony’s face went comically slack in shock before he brightened to yell, “Yes! Two months! I won the pot!”

“Pot?!” Willow and Steve called out. Bucky simply laughed.

“Not so fast there, Stark. That was so not their first kiss,” Nat replied while evaluating them over the rim of her wine glass, “Judging by how they’re standing she’s already done her patriotic duty of getting in those red-white-and-blues. This is old news. It's just a matter of how old.”

Steve tried and failed to hold back a blush at _that_ being referred to as her ‘patriotic duty.’ Willow snickered at the turn of phrase before saying, “So y’all decided to bet on my love life?”

“Mostly their love lives,” Tony said pointing to Steve and Bucky respectively, “You have the dubious pleasure of having two men of the forties as your boyfriends. I'm shocked they got their heads out of their asses so quickly. The million-dollar question is this; when did you all make this official.”

Bucky replied, “Late November. JARVIS? Who won in that case?”

“That would be me!” Sam called before the AI could answer with a raised beer from next to Nat, “I had three weeks. You were being a repressed idiot and I knew Buck was going to talk some sense into you once he got home.”

“Your faith in me astounds, Wilson,” Steve said blandly.

“When it comes to your feelings my faith in you is nonexistent.”

A round of hearty laughter was shared at that. Steve couldn't blame him. He was fully prepared to go for as long as it took with minimal contact with the two most important people to him if it meant not hurting them. Now look at them. Steve had honestly never been so happy. 

“I’m shocked it didn't happen sooner. ‘Woman that ran head-long into danger and got shot for Bucky Barnes’ is the description of Steve’s perfect girl,” Said Sam before he took a long pull from his bottle. Steve didn't even try to argue with that.

Then the booming voice of Thor broke through everything, “Brother! Fetch the ale! I have fortuitous news!”

Loki rolled his eyes from his chair and set his book down, drawling, “What is it now? The fact that you’ve learned the word ‘fortuitous’?”

“No!” Thor snapped at his approaching sibling, “Your witch is one of the Thrice!”

“What?!” Loki said as he stood so quickly that Edgar had to flap against the man just to stay on, “What do you mean she is of the…” Loki saw how Bucky and Steve framed Willow and he smiled. Not a malicious grin that meant death and was filled with arrogance but a genuine smile that reached his eyes, “Of course. Of bloody course, you're the Thrice Blessed of Frigga. I can not believe I'm saying this but Thor is right. It is a night of celebration!”

This confused almost everyone in their corner of the room. Thor reflected that puzzlement as he asked, “Do you not have a name for a relationship such as theirs?”

“We call it polyamory, Conan,” Said Tony, “I just want to know why you sound so enthusiastic about it.”

“What is there not to be enthusiastic about?” Asked thor to the crowd of bemused people around him.

Loki saw the cultural wires cross and sighed. Pinching his nose he said, “I think I know the problem here. On Asgard, we call a love such as theirs the ‘Thrice Blessed of Frigga.’ It is seen as a rare and beautiful thing and something to be celebrated. I know if ever Thor found himself in a courtship of that nature Asgard wouldn't stop feasting for weeks. I take it this is some idiotic Midgardian hang-up about love again? I swear you humans can be denser than Mjolnir.”

“Not everyone is gonna be supportive, no. But seeing as the only people who have opinions I care about are all in this room I could not give less of a crap about anyone else,” Said Willow as if anyone else would know.

_Wait._

Bucky was the quickest to ask the question on both of their minds, “What do you mean ‘everyone’?”

Willow looked at them both and smiled like they were being adorably nieve. She took their free hands in hers and said, “I am the girlfriend of James Buchanan Barnes and Steve Rogers. Two of the most famous figures in American history. I have an actual God as a close friend and The Avengers at my back. Hell I _am_ an Avenger. I have never been safer or more cared for in all of my days. If you two think I’m not willin to go public as the luckiest woman alive then I don't know what y’all are drinkin but I want some.”

That speech stole the breath from the lungs of the soldiers. The hectic month he had in the public eye hammering Buck’s image back into place was the opposite of a good time. Reporters were everywhere and asking the worst questions. They had to stop some interviews midway through when he would have a flashback or a panic attack with all of the attention. Some were canceled outright. They spoke with Willow on the phone daily if not multiple times a day with updates and stories. When she said she wanted to go public she knew what she was getting into. She would go through all of that for them.

He had never loved a woman more in his life.

“Okay. I’m out. They’re being nauseating again,” said Nat as she got up. This effectively dispersed their showy moment as they chuckled. Thor did indeed break out some fancy Alfheim wine and insisted on sharing it with everyone. It was good stuff. They settled on the couch with Willow between them, a happy blush on her face and a glass of bourbon in her hand. 

Right as Steve was getting comfortable Loki approached. Edgar flew from his shoulder off somewhere in the crowd as the god looked after him fondly. He said, “Steven. If I could have a word on the balcony?”

“Should I be concerned?” Steve asked as a half-joke while he stood.

“No. Not about this,” Loki stated as he led the way outside. The air was crisp as they stepped out. The moonlight caught on the frost that coated everything and made the world glitter. The god looked over his shoulder as he clasped his hands behind his back. The sincerity on his face pinned Steve in place as he asked, “Do you plan on courting her as Bucky is?”

“Her gift from me is inside. She already gave me one.”

“I see. This explains both your expression when you walked into the room and my mother’s words this morning,” Said Loki with a wistful smile.

“I'm glad she’s awake,” Steve said. He remembered Thor's loud pronouncement earlier that day but thought he'd ask Loki anyway, “How is she doing?”

“She is still recovering but she is well. She told me from her bed in hospital ‘you will see they are three and change your gift. Remember she is mine.’”

“That's… cryptic.”

“Frigga was raised by three witches. Does Willow not say disarmingly accurate things she shouldn't know?” Asked Loki.

Steve laughed and pictured the deep piercing stare she usually got before she does just that, “Only on days ending in Y.”

“Thus is the nature of the witch. My mother sees the future as well as the past and as usual, she was correct. My gift to you has changed. Where is the friggasblom?” Loki asked as he dissipated the frost on a chair with a wave of his hand and sat.

“On her back porch. She says she's going to plant it on the spring equinox.”

“The next time you three are at her home I want you to all touch it at once. If…” Loki trailed off in thought before the corner of his mouth turned up, “When. When it glows you may have to catch Willow if she’s standing.”

This made his hair stand on end and Steve snapped, “Why?”

“Nothing that would harm her I assure you. It’s just that her legs may fail her from the shock is all,” Loki replied.

He crossed his arms and said, “You're not going to tell me what the glowing means, are you?”

There it was. The smug smile Loki was known for spread over his face Like ink through water as he responded, "I'll let her inform you. Once you convince her to try of course. Tell her I was the one who suggested it and she’ll go along.”

“ _Really_ ?”

“She knows I do not jest about anything that pertains to Frigga.”

“True,” Steve said. Loki left him to ponder what the glowing of a magic plant meant. When Steve had his fill of musing he headed back inside to see Willow handing something to the Asgardian. He knew this was going to be interesting so he sat back on his spot on the sofa to watch.

Loki unwrapped the small rectangular box with a wary expression. As if it contained something that would jump out and bite him. When he got a look at the contents, a look of pure bewilderment spread on his face as he lifted the amulet on its thin steel chain.

Steve recognized the stone instantly as an extra blank onyx from the rune set he gave her. This one had multiple tiny runes around the edge and one large one dead center. Loki asked, "Is this an amulet of protection?"

"Yep!" Willow cheerfully replied.

"I am a god. Thousands of years old and powerful. You do realize this, yes?" Asked Loki.

"I am aware'a that sweetheart," Willow said saccharinely sweet, "But if you don't want it…"

Steve had never seen anyone put on a necklace so fast in his life. Loki clutched it, glaring at Willow as if to dare her to make one wrong move. She laughed at the sudden possessive grip and said, “That's what I thought.”

Loki’s playful menace broke as he thanked her. He moved to leave but stopped on a dime to say, “Oh! I loved your offering this morning, little witch, but Thor liked the other mead you used on Samhain even though he’s too polite to say anything.”

They all stared at the god as he melted into the crowd. Steve said haltingly, “I thought those food offerings on your shrine were symbolic.”

Willow stared blankly at the spot where the god stood and said, “So did I.”

The time for the gift exchange came. He found Sam talking with Tony about his wings by the firepole hallway. Sam barely saved himself from jumping up and down like a schoolgirl in unbridled glee when he unwrapped his present, “No. No way. An original #25?! Holy shit, man! This is mint condition! This is the first time Joker and Penguin team up! Oh my god thank you!” Steve smirked as he opened his mouth but Sam was quick to say, "Don't you 'language' me. I won't hesitate to deck your halls."

Sam’s joyful threat was cut off when he heard from across the room, “Oh cool! A combat knife!”

From Peter.

Tony and Steve were on high alert instantly. Where the hell did that kid get a combat knife? Peter held the matte black blade in wonder, its handle serving as brass knuckles that his fingers barely fit into. Then Steve saw Bucky’s satisfied grin and said, “Buck. You can't just get the kid a knife.”

Bucky’s brows drew down in honest confusion, “Why? It's not like I won't teach him how to use it.”

Tony and a tall brunette woman Steve assumed to be Aunt May said simultaneously, “You're not teaching Peter how to knife fight!”

“Okay, I got my first knife at 10. I don't know what the problem is here,” Said Bucky defensively, “I get why he can't have a gun but the kid needs to learn how to defend himself outside of his suit!”

“A GUN?!” Tony and May cried.

“That was my first thought before Stevie talked me out of it. Figured since he was more responsible than half of the adults in this room he could handle it but things have changed over the past seventy-some-odd years,” Said Bucky as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Any way you slice it,” Tony interrupted. He took the weapon from Peter’s disappointed grip and said, “Bucky owes you something for Christmas and you need to wait to learn to knife fight from the Winter Soldier until you're a legal adult.”

“But Mr.Stark!” said Peter piteously.

“No buts!” Snapped May. 

“Yes ma’am…”

“Don't worry kid,” came Edgar’s rough reply, “Miss Willow has trained with him once so far. He doesn't go easy on anyone and she was sore for a week! Mister Tony is saving you from pain.”

“Really? How bad?” Peter asked Willow. The kid’s face was a tad pale.

“I love the man to death but I spent most of that day cursin the day he was born,” she replied honestly, “I can't count the sheer number of bruises he left me with.”

“Oh. Then yeah… that can wait. So Shuri!” Peter said in a whiplash-inducing change of subject, “This is Willow! She's the one that grew the plants I've been talking about. Grew them initially I mean. It was in a wine glass and was so cool.”

Willow and Shuri greeted each other with the shaking of hands and the princess asked, “Can you grow any plant like that? Even if the seeds are damaged?”

“Depends on the extent of the damage really. I can do more on my land where I can draw power,” Willow replied, “Some of the seeds in Peter’s cup were superficially damaged but my magic can work around that. Why?”

A hint of calculated excitement that flew over the rest of their heads fueled Shuri’s words when she said, “No reason I can speak about here. If you will excuse me I need to go speak to my brother.”

Shuri melted into the crowd as soon as the last word left her lips. As the swirl of her bright dress disappeared JARVIS said through the speaker above Willow, “Ms.Brown-Dugan. Director Fury would like a word with you.”

Their jovial moods were drenched in ice. Steve and Bucky shared a look, both stiffening at the recollection of the last time the head of SHIELD spoke with her. Willow put a calming hand on Steve and beckoned Bucky forward with, “It will be fine. Fury can be less than pleasant but I can handle what he can throw at me. I promise I’ll call for backup if needed. Where is the director?”

“Just outside of the lift the team deemed the Firepole, Ms.Brown-Dugan,” Replied the AI. Willow straightened and her face shifted from warm and happy to guarded, ready for battle. Both men watched her walk away.

“I know she told us to stay but I really don't want to listen. If he says one wrong word...” growled Bucky.

“And that is probably why she told us to stay,” said Steve, “Because the only reason I didn't punch him for his last brilliant speech was because I needed to keep you from killing him.”

The men distracted themselves with inane conversation that neither of their hearts were in. It was the only thing keeping them on this side of the circular living space. As hard as it was for Steve he forced himself to look out of the huge windows to the sky. Clouds had gathered. Perhaps they were going to get snow tonight after all. He saw flashes in those heavy clouds and thunder rolled through his chest. 

“How dare you?” roared Thor. 

From the firepole hall.

Bucky and Steve bolted into an impressive scene. Fury stood stone-faced across from an enraged thunder god, lightning snapping over Thor's form, that was only being held back by a small hand to his chest. Willow’s hand. Their backs were to him with Nick by the elevator so Steve couldn't see Willow’s face. He could only guess as to her state while worry gnawed at his gut.

“What’s going on here?” Steve barked, pulling on his authority as the head of the Avengers.

“The director was foolish enough to besmirch the Lady Willow’s name in my presence,” Thor rumbled with the thunder outside, “What he said is one of the foulest-”

“Enough,” said Willow calmly, “I don't need you flyin off the handle and makin things worse.”

Anger bubbled in Steve’s blood as he asked, “What did he say this time?”

“I will only repeat it if you and Buck agree to let me handle this,” Willow said. She turned to them with her own ire sparking green in her eyes. They looked at each other, then to her, and nodded once. Willow sighed, “Good. He started out well enough. Apologized for sendin Hill to plant bugs. But then the director decided it was a smart move to imply I used magic to make you two, how did you put it?” she dropped her hand from thor’s chest and took a few steps to the glaring Fury, “‘lose all sense of pride and fall into my bed?’ Yeah, that was it.”

Fury smirked, “If you're this angry when I say it how do you think the public will react? I heard your plan to be open with your little… relationship. A lot of people will be upset that Captain America and his lifelong friend Bucky Barnes are dating a mutant. At the same time.”

“But you're not,” Willow said in a tone Steve was all too familiar with. Fury wasn't speaking to Willow. He was speaking to Baba Yaga. To the witch. Her head cocked slightly to the side and Nick’s eye narrowed, “ You're not upset in the least about who sleeps with who. You just don't like the fact you were kept in the dark about me. That your usual methods did not work.”

“I wouldn't call them usual. I had a contact make a very expensive charm that hides Hill from divination after I heard you kept predicting when people would show up,” said Fury bitterly.

“That's why you don't like me. That's why you needle and prod and act an ass,” Willow replied, “You loathe the fact that in order to get any accurate information outta me you have to ask and trust. You never trust. While you may have a point about my relationship you're only usin it to make me as uncomfortable and on edge as I. Make. You,” She punctuated the end of her sentence with three sharp jabs of her finger on his chest. Fury’s only outward sign of discomfort was his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped, “In light of this I do forgive you. If you still wish some information feel free to stop by my property when I’m home. As my guest. However,” She looked up at him with the sweetest voice and said, “If you ever imply I magically roofied anyone ever again I will make sure you no longer have a voice.”

Thor breathed as he addressed Loki who had appeared at his side, “That was eerie. She sounds like mother.”

“If mother was from Tennessee,” noted Loki with a laugh.

Fury ignores the gods and talks down to Willow in a way that made Steve grind his teeth, “Tough talk for someone who’s cut off from most of their power.”

Willow smiled and turned from the director, “You can try to rile me all you like to distract from how right I am but it won't work. It doesn't matter that I'm cut off from the land here,” Steve watched her smile brighten as she took in who had her back. He never said the words but they assembled all the same at the first sign of distress in one of their own. The Avengers fanned out behind her in a wall of might. She stood straighter and bore Fury down with her stare as she said, “I’m not alone anymore.”

“I see that,” Fury spat before leaving and taking the tense air with him. The avengers melded back to the party, picking up conversations as easily as they dropped them. Pride in his team made him smile. He gave each a small nod in thanks. Then his heart sank when he saw the look on Willow's face. 

“What's wrong?” Bucky asked.

“Can I talk to y’all privately?” Willow asked in return. They agreed readily and moved to a study where Steve often came to draw. The wall across from the door was a massive bookshelf. Easels and drawing desks were set up around the space and a wide myriad of supplies were available. All of the furniture in this room had warmer colors than most of the compound's living spaces but still kept to the sleek modern lines Tony loved. As soon as the door closed, and the privacy protocols were set. Willow said with a cracking voice, “He had a point.”

“How do you figure?” Asked Steve as he crossed his arms.

Willow sighed, “You and Buck are American icons. Whether you want to be or not. A lot of people will take issue with you dating someone like me.”

Willow tugged at her sleeve absently, eyes downcast in shame. She had been put down for how God made her before for her to look that defeated. Rejected. That was unacceptable. Steve’s pulse quickened and that all too familiar righteous rage flowed through him again. Steve took her by the hands and drew her close. Then he clasped Willow's chin and turned her face up to his. Gazing into her obsidian eyes he saw her pain and fear. With every ounce of venom in his soul he had for any bully against her both past and present he growled, “If anyone for any reason thinks I shouldn't be with you, they can go FUCK themselves.”

Those beautiful eyes widened and she gasped at his vulgarity. Bucky chose that moment to wrap his arms around her waist from behind in offer of his silent support. Water gathered at her lashes and words that he would treasure for the rest of his life tumbled from her lips and speared through his heart.

“Gods I love you.”

Willow’s eyes widened in alarm, “Oh, uh, crap. That just kinda came outta my mouth. You don't have to- Mmph!”

Steve silenced her nervous stream of thoughts with a joyous, possessive, and demanding kiss that made her melt between them. He pulled away with a happy sigh and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He rested his forehead down against hers and murmured, “Shhh. It’s okay. Because I love you too, Willow.”

It looked as if he had just handed her the world on a silver platter. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as he said, “In fact, I will be right back. I have something for you,” Steve dropped a peck on her forehead then made a bee-line to the wrapped sketchbook he left on the sofa. His nerves caused his pulse to hammer in his ears but he powered through that when he got back to the study. He handed over the gift while studiously ignoring the lingering doubts that loved to fill his mind in moments like this.

She took the package and unwrapped it slowly, head cocking to the side when she recognized the cover of the sketchbook. She opened it to the first page and gasped. A portrait of her with a mug of coffee at her lips and her runes falling from her hands was the first one. The light that morning begged him to draw how it diffused over the curves of her face and shimmered in her hair. The next was of how she fell asleep in Bucky’s lap. He had to draw that look of vulnerable adoration that only she brought out of his friend. She went page by page and continued to gasp or laugh or simply to smile her slight beautiful smile at each charcoal image.

“It’s uh… my courting gift. I know it's not a friggasblom or a magic stone but I hope you accept it anyways,” Steve half-muttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

She bound forward into his arms and erased his insecurities with a swift hungry kiss. After they parted she said, “Of course I do. To see a glimpse of how you see me is a gift in itself! Gods. I have never been happier than I am right now. Knowing you two love me is the greatest honor I've ever been given.”

The men grinned down at her. After some more small assurances and a dirty joke that had her and Steve blush down to their toes from Bucky, they made their way back to the gathering. Opening the door led to a smirking Loki leaning on the wall across from them. 

"You gave her the gift," the god stated. 

Not trusting that particular smile in the slightest Steve said, "Yes?"

"Brother! Not only are they the thrice but the last gift has been given and accepted!" Loki called into the crowd. 

A great booming laugh echoed through the party as the giant blonde blundered his way to where they stood. Already slightly drunk he yelled, "You didn't tell me you were courting in the old way Captain! Now that the last gift has been accepted you must tell of when the wedding will be!"

"Gods below. Loki," Willow snapped, "How many times do I gotta say it don't work like that with witches! Furthermore, they ain't witch! That year and a day timeline has no hold on them if it's too fast for em."

“Ah. I see Loki has found a new plaything. My apologies,” Said Thor, “I do congratulate you, Steven, on your successful courtship of the Lady Willow.”

“Thanks?” said Steve. 

The two gods looked to be walking away before Loki ‘remembered something’ and turned on his heel with, “Does this mean the position of Best Man is now open?”

“No,” Steve and Bucky said at the same time.

“Why not?” Loki practically pouted.

“Because we will still be the Best Man at the other’s wedding. It just might be the same wedding,” replied Steve. He didn't even try to figure out the logistics of that. He didn't care right then, far too happy to have the possibility to worry about details.

Willow made a contemplative hum before she mused, “Accordin to the old stories it sounds like you could be the Maid of Honor just fine. Not that I-”

Loki’s finger flashed to her lips with a wicked toothy grin, “Too late little witch. I accept!”

Loki, in a quick emerald shimmer, changed gender before their eyes. His hair lengthened, his height diminished somewhat and all of his hard edges softened into femininity. When he, no she. When she spoke next she had the same teasing lilt to her voice but it was higher and lighter than before, “Oh it does feel good to be in this form again. I spent most of your fourteenth century like this, you know. Much of the sixth as well.”

Peter passed by the hall and stopped dead in his tracks. Loki had changed her outfit slightly as well, making it hug curves she suddenly gained. The boy blinked at the goddess and asked, “Loki?”

She turned to Peter and said, “Yes?”

“Oh! Okay. Uh… What are your pronouns?” Peter asks in a slight panic.

“Pronouns?” Loki asked.

“Yeah. Uh… He? She? Them? I don't want to accidentally use the wrong ones.”

“Ah. I see,” Loki said with a gentle smile, “I prefer she in this form and he in my usual one. I only adopt this one when the mood strikes so I will take no great offense in any misspoken words, spiderling. At least not from one who’s mistakes are honest.”

Peter brightened and said, "okay!"

As the young man went off to be with his friends Steve heard him tell them that Loki was genderfluid and which terms to use with her. Him, he realized as he caught a flash of green from his periphery. Loki, voice and body masculine once more, asked, “What is genderfluid?”

“It’s when someone’s gender ain't fixed but fluctuates between male and female,” Explained Willow.

“Ah. Then yes I am that. As are most shapeshifters really,” Loki mused. Tony called Willow’s name from across the party and Willow, after placing a kiss on both his and Bucky’s cheek, joined him along with May and Bruce.

Steve and Bucky stayed in the hall. He watched over the crowd of lounging heroes and their families. At some point during their discussion in the study Clint and his family arrived, small laughter from his children rang like bells through the people. Thor and Sam were having a drinking contest. A friendly one to be sure but one Sam was going to regret in the morning. Willow and May talked about magic it looked like as the witch pulled a little of her gift to the surface to coat her hand to show the older woman. 

She leaned in and whispered something to May. The energy in her hand coalesced into what looked like a small chartreuse star that she aimed and tossed at Peter's feet. The lights flickered mildly as it exploded. It was a tiny green firework that skated across the ground and made Peter giggle before requesting one that hit him directly. After conferring with May, most likely asking permission to use magic on the kid before she did anything, she threw the next mote.

And he caught it. 

It didn't explode. It didn't spark or waver. It hovered about an inch above the palm of his hand and shifted from fresh-leaves-in-spring green to highlighters-in-sunlight yellow. Willow’s jaw hit the floor as Steve read on her lips, “That ain't possible.”

“Woah! Mr.Stark! Look!” cried Peter holding it up, completely unaware of Willow's shock.

“Pete? Why do you have a small sun in your hand?” asked a very concerned Tony.

“Willow threw some magic and I caught it!”

“Willow…” Tony said dangerously.

“It ain't gonna hurt him,” She said over the quieted party. Willow danced forward with one of the biggest smiles on her face that Steve had ever seen and took the kid’s shoulders in her hands. Looking him in the eye she said, “It ain't gonna hurt him one bit because it's _his magic_ ”

The yellow light winked out in his hands as Peter squeaked, “What?”

“My energies latched on to your latent ones with your intent to catch it. No other but a witch can do that. You have the gift!” Willow enthused.

“Huh?!”

Willow giggled then whispered, “You’re a wizard, Peter.”

Of course, that is what jolted the kid from his stupor. Suddenly Willow was buried in a thousand questions from Peter, his aunt, and Tony. Willow promised to answer them all when fewer people were around. It all could wait until Peter and his aunt could come to Willows house. Tony invited himself with, “If you don't think I’ll be there you're insane.”

The rest of the night Willow was peppered with queries from Pete that she steadfastly refused to answer. A scientific discussion with Shuri and Bruce finally took his attention away from her. Steve had his own but wisely was going to wait until later. 

The party slowly leaked people as the night wore on. When he saw Willow stifle a yawn he suggested they head back to her place. She recharged when they hit the grass then linked her arm in theirs for the walk back.

Steve wanted to ask all sorts of things. Though no battle had happened that night his mind buzzed as if it had. Mostly with thoughts of a flower with cream-pale petals and gold filaments. 

Willow abandoned her dress shoes and let down her hip-length hair as soon as the door closed behind the three. Bucky stroked down the ebony fall of silk and said, “I know you want a shower moya malen’kaya Baba Yaga. Go take one and I’ll have a slice of brownie ready.”

“Oh you do know how to spoil a girl,” Willow tittered with an adorable blush.

“It’s our job,” Said Steve as he rubbed her shoulders until she was naught but putty in his hands. 

She swatted his hands out of the way with, “Don't you go startin somethin I’m too tired to finish hun.”

Steve chuckled at that and let her free. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed and the water started running Bucky turned and asked, “What did Loki say that has you so distracted?”

“Go get the friggasblom. It's something to do with that. It might glow when all three of us touch it.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“No idea. He also said Willow might not even want to try so it must be something huge,” Steve said as he ran his fingers through his hair, “We might need to catch her if she's standing.”

Bucky whistled low then said, “Yeah, that sounds like a big deal. You sure he's not yanking your chain?”

“If he is and it hurts willow we’ll deal with him,” Steve said with dangerous finality.

Bucky shrugged then left to get his courting gift and set it down on the kitchen table. Even though it snowed plenty and was well below freezing outside the plant looked like it was springtime. According to Willow the elemental therein would be strong enough in spring to be introduced to Domus without them being assimilated. 

Steve was the one to get the brownie. He was putting it on the counter for her when she walked down the stairs and asked, “Why did you get the friggasblom sugar?”

Bucky nodded to Steve so he explained, “It has to do with Loki’s gift to me. He told us to all touch the plant.”

“No,” was her quick reply, “I know what he’s plottin and that ain't possible. Not even a bit.”

Steve smiled kindly and said, “He told me that that would be your reaction too, sweetheart, and to remind you he doesn't mess around when it comes to his ma.”

Willow was silent for a long time as she stared at the flower on the table. Bucky was the first to put his hand into the greenery before lifting his brow at Steve to do the same. Nothing happened with that so they looked to the witch that held their hearts. With a shaky breath and an equally quaking hand, she reached out between the men.

As the tip of her middle finger brushed the first leaf the veins that usually just shimmered lit incandescently. Willow snatched her hand back and whispered, “What? That's not…” before diving her entire hand into the friggasblom. The golden glow started from the veins and spread to each petal, lighting them like stars in the night. It almost hurt to look at but he couldn't tear his eyes away as buds bloomed into brilliance from their touch.

Willow’s knees failed but her supersoldiers caught her before she could fall more than two inches. When their hands left the friggasblom its glow ebbed away. Bucky, with one arm holding under hers and the other holding her hand, said, “You’re crying dollface. What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said, wiping at her face. Her smile’s brightness suddenly rivaled the sun when she said, “I thought… I didn't know it was possible to have…”

“Have what?” Steve asked. He wiped a stray tear she missed away with the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone.

“The friggasblom was made as a courting gift from Odin to Frigga. He had it made to show how compatible they were,” Willow laughed in disbelief before continuing with, “The All-Father made it able to detect those whose souls were bound since the beginning.” 

The gravity of the situation slowly sank into their minds. Bucky asked in a small voice, “Do you mean to tell me that we're… soulmates? Actual, provable, _soulmates _?”__

__“Yes,” was her simple reply._ _

__Soulmates. Steve had a soulmate. Willow was his soulmate. This little witch that had pulled them in and captured their hearts with a speed that shocked both men. The woman who had turned his life upside down in the strangest and most beautiful possible way was who he was destined to find. Who they both were meant to find. He met Bucky’s stare and could tell tears were threatening to fall from his eyes too._ _

__They swooped in and held her. It's all they could do. The world felt as if it had shaken beneath them and she was their anchor in the tempest. They clutched her in all of their fervent joy._ _

__They broke apart with murmured words of love and their spirits stayed lifted in the stratosphere. Willow and Steve hummed a tune as they all readied themselves for bed while Bucky smiled at their antics. When they were tucked under the blankets, all entwined limbs and affection, Willow trailed her fingers over the plates of Bucky's arm as she drifted to sleep._ _

__

__“You couldn't sleep either?” asked Steve when he found Bucky outside._ _

__The man shook his head, brown locks shaking, and replied, “Nah. Not after something like that.”_ _

__Steve made a noise of acknowledgment as he sat in the chair next to Buck on the back porch. Something so momentous as the fact the universe made you for someone and them for you had rendered attempting to sleep useless._ _

__Something more was on his friend’s mind Steve knew so he sat in companionable silence. It was the best way to get Bucky to talk at times like this. About ten minutes passed, the cold clawing at their skin but never really finding purchase, before Bucky said, “Does she realize that a year and a day ain't all that short of a time before tying the knot for guys like us? Hell, six months wasn't unusual back then.”_ _

__Steve’s brows creased as he replied, “But she said that the year and a day timeline was too quick.”_ _

__“No she said she wasn't going to hold us to it if it was too fast _for us, _” Bucky said, his breath fogging out into the night, “You were never good with subtext. Or text unless it decked you one.”___ _

____“Jerk,” Steve spat._ _ _ _

____“Shut the hell up. You know I’m right,” Said Buck through laughter. His face sobered as he asked “The thing is it ain't too fast for us, is it? Especially in light of the whole… soulmate thing.”_ _ _ _

____“No. No it's not.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s a year and a day from the courting date. When did she give you tha-”_ _ _ _

____“November twenty-fourth at around four-thirty P.M.,” He replied instantly._ _ _ _

____Bucky snorted. He swallowed thickly before saying, “So… November twenty-fifth?”_ _ _ _

____Steve’s heart danced in his chest. He smiled wide and said, “I’m with you till the end of the line, pal.”_ _ _ _

____Bucky grinned as he shook the man’s shoulder, “Till the end of the line.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That... was one hell of a ride. Thank you all for reading! For the comments and kudos. It means more than I can express. This will be a series so don't worry. We ain't done with Willow and her boys.   
> Special thanks to The Iron Druid Chronicles for the elemental idea and The Soulwood Series for inspiring my take on magic. GO READ THOSE. THEY KICK ASS.
> 
> In the next fic there will be an interview with your favorite earth witch by a certain Vanity Fair reporter. If you have a question that may fit that format please leave a comment.
> 
> You all are amazing.   
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to these works!  
> The Iron Druid Chronicles for the Elemental characters.  
> The Soulwood series that inspired some of Willow's mannerisms and magic.  
> The Dresden Files. Did you think she said "Stars and stones" for no reason?   
> READ ALL OF THESE. THEY ARE AMAZING.  
> To the point that this is a mishmash of me, the avengers, and those books because I am a NERD.


End file.
